Son of the darkest parents
by pinkprincess888
Summary: Being a wizard & a demigod both could be very dangerous.Harry learnt this the hard way.Join him, Percy & their friends as they try to save their worlds from an evil muggle secret society.Warnings:-Contains slash between Harry and Percy( Harry/Percy) Rated 'T' cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was standing in the Weasleys' garden with Professor Dumbledore, and staring at him in shock**. **This was a lie. No way in hell could it be true!

Dumbledore had interupted his sixteenth birthday celebrations going on in the 'Burrow' and called him to reveal some important information to him. What he'd told Harry however, was the most shocking and least expected thing Harry had ever heard.

"But Professor, how could this be possible?"Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Harry, please, I know this is hard for you, but what I am telling you is the truth. According to this letter written by James & Lily they had adopted you from a very poor woman in Godric's Hollow who was soon going to die. They have further stated in the letter that their own son had died due to spattergroit but because of the prophecy they couldn't let this news out hence they adopted you from that poor woman for whom they felt a lot of sympathy."Dumbledore finished looking very grave.

"But, but how come no one found this letter before?"Harry asked still looking disbelievingly.

"They had done an age enchantment charm on this letter so that it will magically appear in your vault the day you turn sixteen that's how the Gringotts goblins found it this morning. You can have a look at it yourself", said Dumbledore handling the letter to Harry.

Harry took the letter, his hands shaking slightly. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The letter was true, no doubt over there. The Gringotts' goblins & Dumbledore himself had checked it but it had turned out to be genuine. Harry couldn't believe himself, his whole life was a lie. He wasn't a Potter, no, his mother was some poor woman who couldn't afford to look after him & his real father, whoever he was, was out of picture.

"But, then, what about the prophecy?"Harry asked the question he was dreading the most.

"The prophecy is not applicable to you anymore. It could still have been applicable to Neville Longbottom , but since Voldemort didn't mark him as his equal we can safely assume that the prophecy has become null and void. Though of course, had Voldemort heard of the prophecy in the past he would have gone after Neville. Perhaps that's why Lily & James didn't let the truth come out they wouldn't have wanted to put the Longbottoms in danger."Dumbledore replied.

Before Harry could reply to this he heard Ron's voice from inside Burrow asking him to come quickly as he had to cut his birthday cake. Harry felt as though this was the worst birthday of his life.

"Come on Harry, let's leave this charming garden and get inside, you might want to tell this to your friends."Dumbledore said looking ever as pleasant as he could.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"It is up to you Harry, but I suggest you tell this to your friends as it will make you feel better. Also members of the order should know this as it will help us plan our further moves against Voldemort."Dumbledore answered.

Harry nodded, and the two of them went inside the Burrow to tell the shocking news about Harry's parents to everyone.

* * *

AN:-Hello fan fiction readers, this is my first fanfic & I decided to write a crossover between HP & PJ coz they are my most favorite books. Please review if you like the story or have any suggestions.

P.S-I kinda know my grammar sucks but I am trying to find a beta for this story if anyone's interested please let me know.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:-I OWE NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS & PLACES BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL WRITERS JKROWLING & RICK RIORDAN.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER-I OWE NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, PLACES BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN & JKROWLING

* * *

Percy Jackson was snoring loudly in Poseidon's cabin. It was 10 in the morning and the whole camp was up but right now Percy really couldn't care less about it. At least until a certain Cyclops whacked him hard on the head that made him sit up & take notice of the surroundings.

"Ouch! Tyson that hurt" Percy yelled at his half-brother Tyson, who was a Cyclops.

"Sorry big bro but Chiron has called you for an urgent meeting in his office and you were just not waking up."Tyson replied.

"Chiron's called me urgently, why?"Percy asked him.

"I don't know but you'd better hurry up. He has called the other demigods too" Tyson told him.

So Percy ran out of his cabin to go to Chiron's office wondering why anyone doesn't give him some peace. Just two weeks ago they had defeated Gaia & Percy had thought that now at last the Greeks & Romans would live happily as friends. Well it seemed the Romans had taken the 'becoming friendly' part too seriously. As yesterday almost all the Roman legion had arrived at Camp-Half blood stating that something had caused a huge fire to break out in Camp-Jupiter(_Percy suspected Octavian) _& hence they were gonnastay here until their camp was restored. Percy had a hard day yesterday making the legion feel comfortable at his camp, hence the late morning sleeping.

He entered the Chiron's office & found that Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank & Piper were already present over there. Percy had thought that at least Jason would have stayed back to help considering he was the praetor but, of course Jason wouldn't miss a single opportunity to be with Piper.

"You're late seaweed-brain."Annabeth said angrily.

"Well, um, yeah sorry Annabeth" Percy replied nervously. His girlfriend could really sound very dangerous when she was angry.

"Ahem!"Chiron cleared his throat & everyone turned to look at him.

"I have called this meeting to discuss a very serious problem with you all" he said. "According to my reports there is a demigod in Britain who doesn't know anything about our world. I was thinking of sending a group of talented heroes to retrieve him. So if anyone of you are interested…"he looked at them all.

"Wow! An English demigod" Leo said.

"Why can't some a satyr do this job. After all recruiting new demigod is their job? And anyways how did this demigod reached Britain? I had thought Gods don't go there."Annabeth immediately asked a lot of questions.

"Well I can't just send a satyr to collect him because this particular demigod is very unique. He has certain other powers apart from being a half-blood."

"What sort of powers?" Percy asked curiously.

"Magical powers. He is a wizard."Chiron replied quietly.

"A WHAT?" everyone asked or rather shouted together.

"A wizard and a very good one too. Also his demigod powers are well-developed though he doesn't realize it yet."Chiron answered.

Annabeth however had a doubt, "You sure he's really a wizard. I mean, he might belong to that group of magicians living on the other side of river Brooklyn. They have a combination of magical and godly powers too."

"No there is no doubt that he is a half-blood. As to who his godly parent might be, I have no idea. But he is very powerful hence it is necessary to collect him immediately, particularly in dangerous times like these," the last part was almost whispered, but everyone heard it.

"What do you mean by dangerous times?" Piper asked looking scared.

"Well I can't tell you all right now as I am myself not completely sure of it, just remember that the fire at Camp-Jupiter wasn't an accident. It was planned as a start to something much more dangerous & sinister." Chiron replied.

"What do mean by that? Who would dare to do such a thing on purpose?" Jason was beside himself with anger.

"Yeah the fire had seemed pretty much accidental." Frank put in.

"Sorry I can't tell you anything right now, but I promise that I will as soon as I get enough proof to support my theory," Chiron answered.

There was a moment's pause as he stared at them all and then he asked "So how many of you are ready to go on this quest? I need at least 4 demigods."

Leo was the first one to answer, "I am ready. You wouldn't be able to travel such a long distance without Argo-II anyway, so I guess I'd be needed.

Chiron nodded.

Jason was the next to step forward as he said, "I would go on this quest too. If it has something to do with stopping the people who tried to destroy Camp-Jupiter then I must be there considering I am a praetor."

He created an air of importance around him which was lost the next moment as he said, "Hey Pipes, you wanna come on this quest too. We'll get to travel England together."

'Wow!' Percy thought to himself, 'so he is thinking of this quest as a romantic tour with his Pipes'

"Well, um, sorry Jason but I can't come as I have to help Venus's children to settle down here. Also I have to visit my father after that." Piper replied looking genuinely apologetic.

'Great! At least there won't be any stupid romantic drama on this quest' Percy thought.

"Um, it's okay Pipes." Jason replied looking quite put down.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said suddenly, "Why don't we go on this quest? It sounds quite important and I really want to meet this wizardemigod"

"Annabeth we have got a lot of work to do here. Besides, there is no such word as wizardemigod." Percy replied somewhat irritably.

"You don't have as much work as me & Frank. We are helping to build the new cabins for the Romans, remember." Hazel added.

"Percy I really think we should go." Annabeth insisted.

"Oh! Come on Percy," Chiron said bracingly "You're the most powerful demigod over here (this earned him a glare from Jason) you _should_ go on this quest"

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." Percy snapped angrily.

"That's decided then," Chiron started in a businesslike tone, "The four of you shall go on this quest. I'll declare it officially at the campfire in the evening."

Percy Jackson was seething with anger. It was just never enough. He had defeated Kronos, Gaia & so many monsters that he had actually lost count of it, but it was never enough. He had wanted to spend some quiet time with his mother in Manhattan but no, now he'll have to go looking for some long lost, oh so powerful demigod and apparently the world was in some danger again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard Leo ask Chiron,

"So what's this dude's name anyway?"

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." Chiron answered.

* * *

AN:-Okay readers, so you must have figured out that I'm a Jason hater. I guess, the next chapter would be from Harry's P.O.V. Please review your opinions or suggestions on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JKROWLING & RICK RIORDAN.

* * *

Harry Potter had cut his birthday cake with his hands shaking slightly. Now was the time to tell everyone that he wasn't a Potter anymore, well, at least not by blood. However, to his immense relief, Dumbledore took charge of the situation as he cleared his throat & started speaking, "Today a rather strange incident occurred at Gringotts as a letter suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Harry's vault."

Everyone went silent & started listening intently, some worried others interested.

Dumbledore continued, "The letter had a magical charm placed on it so that it will only appear when Harry turns sixteen. The letter was," hear Dumbledore took a big pause, "written by James & Lily."

Everyone was stunned. Remus Lupin gasped. Ron, Hermione & the Weasleys looked shocked. Even Snape (who had come to the party only because Dumbledore had asked him to) became pale.

"James & Lily", Lupin whispered, "but how, what…?" He seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I think," Dumbledore said, "it would be better if I just read out the letter to you all."

Initially, Harry didn't liked the idea of people reading something this personal about him, but then he thought that they were his friends, if they wouldn't help him out of this mess, who would?

The letter read as follows:-

_Dear Harry, _

_Wishing you a very happy sixteenth. If you are reading this letter it means we are dead. (_Everyone looked sadly at Harry, who was deliberately trying not to make an eye-contact with anyone)._ We are writing this letter to give you some information which we think you are now old enough to know._

_Sixteen years ago we had a baby who had died due to the terrible disease called spattergroit. (_Another gasp by everyone.) _We had felt as if our whole life has shattered & we couldn't even tell this to anyone because by then almost everyone in the order & even Voldemort knew about the prophecy. The truth could have shattered everyone's hopes & also put our best friends, the Longbottoms, in danger. Hence we'd decided to adopt a child but none of the wizarding or muggle orphanages had a baby that looked like ours. We were feeling completely hopeless but finally found a way._

_There was a poor woman living in our neighborhood who had a small baby. That woman had no family and she was herself suffering from spattergroit as the disease had struck like an epidemic in Godric's Hollow at that time. So we used to go regularly to help her but later it became clear that she won't make it. She had a small baby which looked just like ours so we decided to adopt him. (_"No, this can't be what I'm thinking it is." Ron sputtered in disbelief.) _That adopted_ baby_ is actually you. (_"No way!" this time almost everyone shouted.)

_We know this is a big shock for you that's why we'd decided to tell this to you only when you grew up. For some reason your mother had kept telling us to tell this to you only when you were sixteen. It had seemed quite important to her so we did the enchantments accordingly. _

_Your mother was a very mysterious person. She never even told us her name or anything about your father. All that she ever told us was that you were a half-blood. Now here we made some of our own guesses. Your mother was the typical traditional type witch who knew everything about wizarding customs, so we are assuming that she must have been the pureblood. She used to love doing gardening a lot and was always covered in earth. As for your father we are assuming he might be a muggle or muggle-born, but we don't know for sure._

_Harry, we know this must be hard for you but, please don't think of us as selfish & mean people. We just did what we thought must be right for the wizarding world & remember even though we weren't related by blood we still loved you. We would have given our life for you. In fact, if you are reading this, then it most probably means that we must have died while trying to save you. (_Hermione & Mrs Weasleys' eyes were filled with tears by this point)

_We a wish a very happy life for you, filled with lots of success & good luck._

_James & Lily Potter_

There was a complete silence, which was first broken by Ron.

"I don't believe it. This letter must be you-know-who's trick. That's what it is." he said.

"I don't believe it either, Albus." Lupin said.

"I didn't believed it before too, but after doing over a hundred different revealing spells, charm , enchantment & dark magic detection spells, accompanied with some complex magic by the Gringotts goblins I am forced to admit that this letter is completely genuine." Dumbledore replied.

Lupin collapsed in a chair. Snape became if possible, even more paler.

Hermione ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, "I know you are feeling totally devastated, but we are all here for you. We won't live you alone in this."

"She's right mate, come what may you'll always have our full support." Ron said.

"Thanks guys," Harry said, feeling quite relieved that his friends weren't going to dump him just because he wasn't the Chosen One anymore.

"What about the prophecy though, Albus?" Moody asked, "Does it still apply to Potter or is it now Longbottom?"

"Neither, I am afraid Mad-eye, because Harry isn't the son of parents who defied Voldemort thrice & Neville isn't marked by Voldemort as his equal. So I guess the prophecy doesn't exist anymore." Dumbledore replied.

"Should we let the Dark-Lord know about this?" Snape asked.

"No Severus, if Voldemort finds this out then he would become completely fearless. There would be no stopping for him in that case & as it is we have some other problems apart from him." Said Dumbledore.

"Of course!" Mad-eye exclaimed angrily, "That horrible problem is spreading rapidly & we can't figure out a thing about it."

"What horrible problem?" the ever curious Harry asked.

"Mad-eye, you couldn't have been more discreet could you?"Lupin asked.

Harry, Hermione & the Weasley children were becoming more & more suspicious.

"Harry dear, you should go & get some rest. This has been a hard day for you." said Mrs Weasley suddenly.

"Yes Harry & don't worry about anything, we are always going to be there for you." Lupin said.

"But what was Moody talking about?" Harry asked stubbornly.

"Later Potter." Mad-eye growled.

"You needn't worry about stuff that isn't your business Potter." Snape said curtly.

Harry had no choice but to glare at Snape & leave the room. He was immediately followed by Ron & Hermione who tried hard to cheer him up.

"Come on Harry cheer-up everything'll be fine."Hermione said.

"What was Moody talking about." Harry asked straightaway.

"Dunno mate, trust the order to keep secrets from us. But tell us Harry, are you okay." Ron asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I would be fine, it just needs some time to sink in though that I was never their son." Harry replied bitterly.

"They loved you Harry. You know they did." Hermione said softly.

Harry soon realized that she was right. The Potters did love him after all. He didn't even know anything about his real parents. 'That's right', he thought, 'I am just going to forget about this entire episode & proceed on as though nothing has happened. Anyway this incident can't make my life any worse then what it already is.'

He didn't however knew how wrong he was, & how much his life was going to change in the coming days.

* * *

AN-I hope the letter wasn't too boring & emo. Please review what you think about this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JKROWLING & RICK RIORDAN

* * *

Percy Jackson was sitting at the camp-fire, eating his marshmallows. The meeting soon started as Chiron asked Annabeth to announce about the quest he had assigned them to.

Annabeth stood up and there was an immediate silence as everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat and started speaking, "I, Percy, Jason & Leo have been assigned a quest to collect a demigod from Britain. His name is Harry Potter and he is also a wizard."

"Wizard! Are you joking?" Clarisse asked.

"No, I'm serious and also this wizardemigod (Percy rolled his eyes) is quite powerful so he can help us face the new dangers that are coming." Annabeth replied.

"What new dangers?" Octavian asked.

"Well, your camp didn't burn down on its own Octavian." Percy said.

"So it's got something to do with our camp. What exactly are these dangers?" Reyna asked, sounding worried.

"Well, that is something Chiron is just not telling us." Annabeth answered throwing a glare in Chiron's direction.

"I am sorry, but I am not sure about anything right now." Chiron said.

"At least tell us your guesses." Percy prodded him.

"Well," Chiron looked nervous, but still continued, "the powers that we are going to face this time are totally new. There is no record of such a thing happening in the past. This is a totally new danger that can adversely affect the powers of both gods & demigods. Since the last two weeks, after Gaia was defeated the powers of the gods have been continuously decreasing. They are becoming weaker & weaker. Zeus in fact has become so paranoid that he's sealed the entrance to Olympus." Chiron finished looking extremely serious.

"And you think the fire at our camp was also caused because of this same danger." Reyna asked.

"And who exactly is doing all this?" Jason growled.

"Our enemy's identity is completely hidden as of now. And yes the fire was their doing. They are doing very random stuff and their ultimate goal is unknown. Our best bet would be to stop them before they do something more serious." Chiron answered.

"And how exactly is this new demigod going to help us in this?" Jason asked.

"Well, he has a lot of powers and also I think he might have some information on this subject." Chiron replied.

"So how are we going to find him? You said you'd give some details about him." Percy asked.

"I don't know where he lives, in fact, there is only one wizarding place that I know of called 'Diagon Alley' in London. I had once gone over there to visit a certain friend of mine. I will tell you how to enter it; there are lots of witches and wizards over there. You might get some information about him from them." Said Chiron.

"You expect us to go to some strange place and ask random strange people about his whereabouts, I don't think this will work Chiron." Annabeth said in a disapproving voice.

"Well in the meantime I will try to contact my old friend. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he is a headmaster at the wizarding school in Britain. Now, considering that it is the only school of magic in their country Harry Potter must be going there. Albus might know his whereabouts." Said Chiron.

"A wizarding school. My head is spinning." Leo said.

"So why don't we just sneak into this school and pick up that boy." Percy asked.

"They have holidays right now. The four of you go according to the plan. And I here will write this letter to Albus." Replied Chiron.

"Um, a letter? Can't you just IM him or I dunno use your computer?" Annabeth asked looking quite confused as Chiron pulled out an old fashioned quill & parchment and began scribbling something.

"Wizards usually communicate through letters. They are not well acquainted with other means. I guess I'll have to get an owl to deliver this letter." Chiron replied.

"An owl to deliver a letter? Oh! My mother is gonna be sooo angry." Annabeth exclaimed.

"I am sorry but I cannot do anything about this. It is the only means for me to reach Dumbledore. By the way, Leo, have you got the ship ready for the journey? I suggest that you leave for Britain tomorrow itself. The more quickly you bring this demigod to Camp Half-Blood the safer it will be for him. You know how much monster attraction powerful demigods get."

"Don`t worry about Argo II, all the arrangements are made and it is ready for its voyage. I hope that boy Harry Potter uses my ship properly. I will not tolerate any bad manners on my ship," Leo replied.

'He should look at himself first,' Percy thought.

"You will need a prophecy for your quest though." Hazel said.

Everyone turned to look at Rachel, who closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. Then she started reciting-

_Wizards and demigods unite, _

_Having a common enemy to fight _

_That enemy seeks revenge _

_Someone who they will have to avenge _

_For defeating this greatest threat_

_The son of the darkest parents is their best bet_

"Okay, so wizards and demigods have a common enemy and only the son of the darkest parents can defeat him. So we have to find that guy and then face that enemy. Interesting. So this is yet another Great Prophecy," Percy grumbled.

"'Son of the darkest parents' does that mean his parents are evil?" Annabeth asked.

"I just hope he himself isn't evil." Percy muttered.

"And what about this revenge thing? Who'd want to take revenge?" Frank wondered.

Chiron looked worried. "You should all go to sleep. It is getting late."

Everybody started moving back to their cabins, discussing about this prophecy. Percy went to Chiron and asked him, "Why are you so worried?"

"The prophecy disclosed much more than I wanted to tell you," he replied.

* * *

The next day everyone watched as Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Jason boarded the Argo II.

''We should ask if they want anything from England for us to bring back,'' Leo said.

''We are not going on a tour Valdez,'' Jason reminded him.

Soon the Argo-II rose and sailed into the skies with the four demigods overboard. And as Festus gave out a plume of fire, Chiron muttered to himself, "I am not so sure of this."

* * *

AN: - Okay, everyone so here they go. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JKROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

In the extremely busy city of Manhattan, just a few streets away from the Empire State Building, was an old dilapidated building which no one would bother to visit. But its inside was a totally different story.

There were hundreds of computers in this place and loads of mortals (muggles) working on them day and night as if they were machines themselves. They all were united with a common goal and there was a look of cruel determination on their faces.

Each and every strange happening around the world was recorded by them which most people wouldn't believe in normally, but they knew better. They knew ignorance was dangerous. Odd stories told by people, such as spotting giants on mountain tops, or people flying on brooms, or the top of Empire State Building turning blue were recorded very seriously by them.

They had already worked out ways to see through the Mist and reverse the obliviate charm done on people. They had their strongholds in every country, but the ones in America and England were their headquarters. They had of course found out about the existence of the wizards and the Olympian gods and now they had only one thing on their mind, to destroy these evil bastards.

"How's the work going on?" an evil voice asked from the doorway.

"It's almost ready boss. This storm that we are going to cause is much more powerful than anything we have done before," his assistant answered.

"It has to be. I won't tolerate any mistake this time," he paused for a few seconds before asking, "How are they taking our first blow?"

"Very badly boss. The wizards are becoming weaker and the immortal idiots are losing their powers too. They are all confused and scared to death," this time another man replied.

"They deserve this very well. Did they ever stopped to think how many of us have lost our lives because of their petty civil wars? These selfish people think we can't become as powerful as them. They think we are beneath them. Now is the time to take our revenge," the speaker stopped and sighed. This had been a long journey for him, but he was finally going to achieve what he had always wanted. Weak, powerless Olympians and wizards begging at his feet for mercy. His headquarters was right below Olympus and yet those foolish gods never suspected. Now he would show them what mortals can do.

They would strike their second blow in just a few days, and this time completely wipe out the Olympians and wizards.

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V:-

Harry, Ron & Hermione were walking along Tottenham Court Road heading towards the 'Leaky Cauldron'. It was Ron and Hermione's plan originally. They thought that a trip to Fred and George's joke shop would cheer up Harry.

"And also," said Ron "we can finish our shopping early so we don't have to come back again with others."

Harry merely nodded. He turned his head to look at a muggle advertisement on an advertisement board. He felt as though the letters were dancing. Harry blinked several times. Why wasn't he able to read normally, he wondered.

They soon entered 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "Come on let's get going," Ron said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just come in a moment." Harry replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking suspicious.

"I just want to be alone for some time." Harry muttered.

Now normally Ron and Hermione wouldn't have agreed to this, but they felt that Harry was quite depressed due to the newly found news about his parentage so they decided to give him some free time.

"Be quick though," Hermione said "it's not safe for you to roam around on your own."

Harry nodded, and soon Ron and Hermione left.

Harry ordered a butterbeer and sat at an empty table in the bar. He took the 'Daily Prophet' to read and was quite surprised. Here again the letters were dancing. He had initially wondered whether something was wrong with his specks, but they were alright. This was some new disease, something like dyslexia.

How he had suddenly become dyslexic, Harry had no idea. It wasn't the only thing that was bothering him though. Since his sixteenth birthday a lot of changes were taking place in him.

Firstly, he had developed a fear of heights. He'd discovered it while playing quidditch at the burrow. The others had thought that he was just depressed but Harry knew better. It had came as a sudden shock for him, that he, Harry Potter, youngest seeker in a century, was suddenly scared of heights. He just liked to stay on ground these days. It gave him a soothing, protective kind of feeling.

Also there were those weird dreams he was having these days. He had seen a woman, who was covered in earth and whose face was hidden by a cloak smiling at him in his dreams. He had felt as though the woman had wanted to give him some warning but couldn't communicate with him for some reason. He figured out he must be dreaming about his real mother based on her description in the Potters' letter.

Harry glanced at his watch. He really needed to get going now or else Ron and Hermione would start getting worried. Harry hurried to the backside of Leaky Cauldron where the wall hiding the secret passageway to Diagon Alley was located. He stopped short in his tracks as he saw a boy of about his age standing near the entrance. He was tapping a muggle pen desperately on all the bricks of the wall trying to open it somehow.

"Er, can I help you?" Harry asked him.

The boy turned around to look at Harry. He had dark hair swept to one side like he had just returned from a walk on the beach. His eyes were of a deep sea-green shade. He was slightly taller than Harry and had a cute sort of face. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with something written on it , beneath a blue jacket. He was also wearing dark blue jeans. Harry soon realized that the words on the T-shirt read 'Camp-Halfblood'. Harry had a feeling this was not going to go well.

* * *

PERCY'S P.O.V:-

"We are going to land in that park over there," Leo announced.

After many days, the group had finally reached London. All the time during the trip, Percy had spent the time killing the monsters they faced in the Mare Nostrum, talking with his friends about the prophecy, talking about the wizardemigod (Percy had also developed a liking for this word, thanks to Annabeth) they had to find and mostly sitting quietly in his room. He was perhaps the only one in their group who had realized that they had been dragged into yet another prophecy which would again take ages to end. Really, Percy had had enough with prophecies. Each one was equally tiresome, people he liked were killed and eventually it all made his life suck. He had thought that he might get some peace after defeating Gaia, but then this prophecy had came along.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked back at him, standing near the deck. "Why are you just standing there? You should really come and see this. It is amazing!"

Percy came over to look. He had to admit that it was amazing. Even though he had seen big cities like New York and Rome, London had its own beauty. It had an ancient and magical feeling about it and there were a lot of people bustling about looking totally busy.

The park which Leo had chosen for their landing was just on the side of Tottenham Court Road, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was concealed. The gears shifted into landing mode and slowly the ship descended in the park. As always, the mortals present in the park didn`t notice the huge warship landing in the middle due to the power of the Mist.

"Now, what where Chiron`s instructions? We had to find that Leaky Cauldron bar on Tottenham Court Road. He said that there was a back room in which you tap a certain brick so that the entrance to the Diagon Alley opens," Annabeth recalled.

"Will we be able to see it?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Chiron said that only people with special powers can see it. So we should be able to see it with no difficulty," Annabeth replied.

"Okay, so let`s quickly find that bar," Leo said. "We could try some of their special drinks."Annabeth glared at him. "I mean, um, just joking."

"We are going to have some delay," Percy interrupted.

"Why?" The others asked. Percy pointed. Three very angry looking bully guys were coming towards them. Each of them had lots of tattoos on their arms and a too much muscular body. They were carrying baseball bats in their meaty hands. They were wearing T- shirts saying, 'DEMIGOD MEAT IS TASTY', 'WE BARBEQUE DEMIGODS' and 'LET'S KILL SOME DEMIGODS'.

"Laistrygonian giants," Percy muttered.

"You recognized us well demigod," one of them said, "You must be that powerful demigod we sensed in this area."

'So great, 'Percy thought. Couldn`t these monsters stop pestering him for once? As for that 'powerful demigod', Percy knew exactly who that was, but he wasn`t going to hand him over to the Laistrygonians. So they had no option left but to defeat these guys who had a demigod meat obsession.

They slowly started transforming into their inhuman size. Their baseball bats changed into giant clubs which could turn Percy and his friends into demigod pies.

"They are just going to waste our time," Leo said.

"You all go. I can handle these guys on my own. All of us can`t spend time finishing these monsters," Percy said.

"Will you be able to?"Annabeth asked, looking worried. "We can stay and help you. They look like they have not eaten anything for days."

"Be sensible Percy," Jason spoke sarcastically. "We don`t want to come back and find that you were barbequed and eaten by three Laistrygonians."

"I know what I am doing, Grace," Percy growled.

"Okay, okay, we will go, Percy can finish the giants and then join us in Diagon Alley," Annabeth said, stepping between them. She must have thought that Percy was going to attack Jason rather than the Laistrygonians. "Be safe Percy." She smiled at him, then she, Jason and Leo made their way behind him to the Tottenham Court Road.

"Well, well, what a sad parting," the front giant spoke. "You are thinking that you can slay us on your own demigod. But alas, you can never accomplish that."Saying this, the giant smashed his club on the fountain next to him. Water splashed all around him. People started running here and there, not knowing what was suddenly happening. A big clearing was formed between Percy and the giants.

"Show us what you can do, demigod," the giant said. The two giants behind him laughed out loud, and then the three together charged at him. Percy realized two things, first: Their clubs were raised. Second: He was right in their path. As the giants barreled straight towards him, Percy ducked under one of the giant`s legs and came up behind them. The giant`s club struck the ground and created a big hole where Percy was standing some seconds before. Percy took out his sword and slashed at the middle giant`s leg. Golden ichor poured from there. The giant turned angrily but Percy again turned up behind him and this time slashed at his other leg. The giant moaned in pain and fell back into the hole created by him. The other two giants charged at him but he dived to one side.

"Show us your bravery, demigod, don`t run like a coward," one of the giants said.

"You think I am a coward? Look behind you," Percy said.

The giants turned back in time to get smashed in the face with gigantic jets of water. Percy had summoned the water spewing from the fountain to do his bidding.

"Never mess with me when water is around," Percy said with a laugh.

The two giants tried to get up but before they could, Percy slashed one of the giant`s head off. He disintegrated into a pile of Laistrygonian rubble. The other giant had hit his head hard on a statue and knocked himself out. Percy beheaded him in his knocked out state. The remaining giant was unsuccessfully trying to get up from the hole with his injured legs. Percy slammed him with water and he collapsed back into the hole. He climbed on top of the Laistrygonian and stabbed him straight in the heart.

As he climbed back out of the hole, he saw cops streaming on the destruction scene. He thought that he should sneak away before they stopped him for questioning, so he ran back as fast as he could to the main street. He saw the Leaky Cauldron with no difficulty, though the people around him couldn`t. He entered and immediately inhaled the smell of wines and other drinks. People were crowded all over the bar, but Percy just ignored them and marched ahead. The barman glanced suspiciously at him like he was doing something wrong. Percy made his way to the back room where he saw the brick wall which hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. He took out his pen and suddenly thought which brick to tap. Chiron had told them something about this, but Percy hadn`t paid attention at that time. He had thought that Annabeth would remember the details and open the entrance for them but he hadn`t considered that he might be delayed fighting monsters and have to open this door alone. Now he started tapping all the bricks nervously, trying to see which one opened the door.

Just then, he heard a voice from behind him. "Er, can I help you?"

Percy turned around to look at him. A boy stood there. He had a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead. He had emerald-green eyes, messy black hair and was wearing specs. He had a little shy look on his face and was very skinny. Still, Percy could sense that he was very powerful. Percy though that this was not going to be so good.

* * *

**AN:- OKAY READERS, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. CHAPTER 6

**DISCLAIMER:- ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JKROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

ANNABETH'S P.O.V:-

Annabeth, Leo and Jason were quickly making their way through Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully the bar was crowded so no one noticed them much.

Annabeth was a little worried to be honest. Her boyfriend Percy was outside fighting the Laistrygonian giants on his own. They had offered to help him, but he'd told them to go ahead. Annabeth sighed; in a way she knew Percy was right. They shouldn't be wasting time, though she couldn't help feeling worried about him. He was her boyfriend after all.

"I hope Percy's alright," she said nervously.

"It was his fault that he decided to fight the giants on his own. Showing off as usual." Jason muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Leo said in an encouraging tone, "he's faced worst things before."

They soon reached the wall where the entrance to Diagon Alley was hidden. Annabeth quickly took out her knife and tapped the correct brick in the wall. She never forgets anything.

"Would that idiot even remember which brick to tap when he..," but Jason's remark on Percy's intelligence was cut short as Leo yelled, "WHOA! Guys this is magic!"

All the three demigods stared in amazement at the scene in front of them.

Lots of wizards and witches in cloaks of varying colors and fashions were walking down the street briskly. There were shops having the most strangest names they could've ever seen. Annabeth found some of them quite interesting like, " 'Twilfitt and Tatting's', 'Eeylops owl emporium' , 'Slug and Jiggers apothecary' etc.

"Wow! This is a totally new world. It's amazing!" she exclaimed softly.

"So where should we start looking for this Harry Potter guy?" Leo asked.

"I think we should split up. I'll go one way, you two go the other." Jason said sounding very confident.

"I really don't think we should split up. This is an unknown territory, we don't know what dangers we might have to face." Annabeth replied, trying to sound logical.

" If we split up we'll be able to look for him in more places. Don't worry guys I know what I'm doing," Jason said and before either of them could stop him, he sprinted off in one direction.

"I just hate that over-confident Grace!" Annabeth yelled loudly.

"Calm down Annabeth. So what should we do now?" Leo asked, looking slightly scared of her temper.

"We'll go this way. And try questioning a few people." She answered.

A certain man saw them and shouted, "Magical lockets for five sickles each. They ward off all the evil wizards, and will also protect your pretty neck." The man added, leering in Annabeth's direction.

"I just feel like taking my dagger and stabbing him up the…" Annabeth started angrily and Leo had to literally drag her away, asking her to calm down all the way.

They had walked deep into the alley by now, but were feeling slightly intimidated and awkward to talk to these strange people. Soon they found themselves standing outside a shop named 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'. A girl and boy of their age were standing there. The boy had red hair and lots of freckles, the girl had bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. Annabeth finally summoning her courage went up to them and asked, "Excuse me, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" the ginger boy asked.

"Um, do you know where we can find a certain wizard named Harry Potter?" Annabeth asked.

Their reactions were immediate. The boy looked surprised, where as the girl looked suspicious, her eyes narrowing at Annabeth and Leo.

"Well, Harry um..." the boy trailed off looking uncertainly at the girl.

Now, Annabeth had a feeling that they knew him.

"Why are you looking for him? And by the way what's Camp Half-Blood?" the girl asked pointing at their T-shirts.

"It's a certain psycho camp where we go to." Leo answered looking quite unsure.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" Annabeth asked getting to the point. "We need to meet him urgently," she added.

"Are you his fans now? Want autographs or something?" the ginger boy asked.

"Ron, this isn't a laughing matter. These people seem pretty suspicious to me," the bushy haired girl whispered to the boy named Ron, but Annabeth heard her alright.

"There's no need to get so suspicious. We just wanted to meet Harry Potter." She replied, trying to sound a little polite.

"Yeah, we were just told to find him and…" Leo quailed under the look that Annabeth gave him.

"You were_ told_ to find him? By whom?" the girl asked looking more and more suspicious.

Annabeth didn't knew how to answer that, so she and Leo just stood there silently.

Now that girl looked directly at Annabeth and Leo, and asked them, "Who are you and why _exactly_ are you looking for Harry? Are you mixed up with the death-eaters? Tell us the truth!" she almost commanded.

"Calm down Hermione" the boy named Ron muttered.

Now Annabeth was feeling extremely angry. This girl, Hermione or whatever her name was, had no right to speak with them like that, as if; they were some sort of troublemakers.

"Now look," Annabeth began in an angry tone but was cutoff as a sudden loud commotion started somewhere in the alley.

Ron and Hermione became immediately alert.

"What was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's go and see." Hermione said.

Both of them sprinted off in the direction of the noise.

"Wow! They just ran away like that. Should we follow them or something?" Leo asked.

"Of course we're gonna follow them. Coz firstly I think they know about Harry Potter and secondly the noise came from the direction in which Jason had gone."

She and Leo exchanged a look and immediately hurried in the direction where that boy and girl had gone.

* * *

PERCY'S P.O.V:-

Percy thought that if he continued to stare at this boy any longer he would most definitely think that he has lost it.

"Um, do you know how to open this wall?" he asked hoping that it wasn't a stupid question.

"Yes actually I am visiting Diagon Alley too." The boy replied in a friendly voice.

"So are you coming here for the first time?" The boy asked while tapping a certain brick in the wall with a wooden stick.

Percy nodded and afterwards he was glad that he did because it would have became obvious anyways as he gasped with surprise and amazement when he saw what was behind the wall.

There was a cobbled up alley where lots of wizards and witches were moving about at a fast pace. There were strange places with names like 'Ollivander's Wand Shop', 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank', and 'Florean Fortesque's Ice-cream Parlor'. Percy felt that this would be a totally awesome and cool place to go shopping.

"This is fantastic I've never seen such a place before!" Percy exclaimed as he stared at the scene around him in wonder.

"Really, so are you a muggleborn? But even then you must have came here before to buy your school supplies isn't it?" the spectacled boy asked.

"Huh, what's a muggleborn?" Percy asked, momentarily distracted.

"Well it's…wait, you don't know that?" the boy was starting to look a little suspicious now.

"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before. And your accent's a little different. Are you a foreigner?" he asked.

'Oh great!' Percy thought, 'He couldn't let this boy-who-asks-too-many-questions know that he isn't a wizard.' Percy had to quickly think of a reply.

"I am an American wizard." He replied bravely. "I had came over here with a few friends of mine and er, got lost."

"Oh! So do you use a different word for muggleborns in your country then?" the boy asked curiously.

"Well um, yes. Look I need to get going now, I've to find my friends" Percy replied hurriedly. He had to find Annabeth and the others quickly and he wasn't exactly in a mood to be interviewed by this specky guy.

"Oh! Alright then, I've to find my friends too…" the boy suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed a certain poster. He screwed his eyes to read what was written on it. Percy momentarily wondered whether this boy was dyslexic too.

"Oh no! Not again! Can't they all just give me a break?" The specky guy almost shouted angrily.

Percy turned around to look at the poster. It had the boy's photo on it.

Percy finally managed to read the contents of the poster. It was something like

'HARRY POTTER- THE CHOSEN ONE'

'SUPPORT HARRY POTTER- OUR ONLY HOPE IN THESE DARK TIMES'

Percy was now looking alternately at the boy and the poster, thoughts spinning around in his head. 'Could this boy be Harry Potter? The one he and his friends were searching for.'

"Are you Harry Potter?" he asked the boy straightaway.

"Yes I am. And now please don't start staring at my scar" the boy replied warily.

Percy didn't knew what was so special about that scar, but he knew that luck was on their side today. Of all the people he could've ran into, it had to be the person they were searching for. Chiron had told them that Harry was a famous wizard but Percy had a feeling that he didn't liked being famous, if his reaction at seeing the poster was anything to go by.

"Okay, goodbye then. It was nice meeting you," Harry turned to leave but Percy stopped him abruptly.

"Well, Harry I need to talk to you. Actually, me and my friends had come here looking for you." Percy said.

"Looking for me?" Harry asked, his green eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yeah well, it is a little difficult to explain, but we had come over here to find you and well…" Percy just trailed off. He wasn't exactly used to introducing new demigods to their world, usually Annabeth did this job.

"And may I know who exactly are you and why were you looking for me? And what exactly is this 'Camp Half-Blood' written on your T-shirt?" Harry asked. His tone wasn't friendly now.

Percy thought they could do with some introductions.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and leader of Camp Half-Blood, which, by the way, is a Greek demigod camp," Percy finished confidently.

"Sorry, what was all that you just said?" Harry asked looking totally confused.

Percy sighed. "I guess I'll just have to explain you everything from the beginning. Well the Greek Myths are true and, um,..." before Percy could finish his sentence a lot of noise and commotion started suddenly, somewhere deep in the alley.

Harry immediately tightened his hold on the wooden stick in his hand and muttered something like, "Looks like there's some problem. I need to find Ron and Hermione immediately." With that he immediately dashed in the direction of the noise.

Percy ran after him because he didn't exactly wanted to lose Harry out of his sight, now that he had found him so easily, and also, because he had a bad feeling that his friends might be responsible for whatever commotion that was happening.

* * *

JASON'S P.O.V:-

Jason Grace was walking confidently in Diagon Alley, feeling just a little out of breath. He had been running very fast earlier, so that Annabeth and Leo won't be able to catch up. He'd wanted to do this alone, wanted to be the first one to meet that Harry Potter guy. 'Percy won't get the spotlight this time' he thought happily.

Jason wondered where he should begin his search. He passed various shops on the way like 'Flourish and Blotts', 'Broomstix', and 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. 'Do wizards actually need brooms to fly', he wondered to himself feeling very proud of the fact that he could fly even without brooms.

He stopped near a shop named 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Feeling a little nervous he entered.

"Ouch! Watch where you are sticking that pin woman!" a voice yelled from behind a mess of green robes.

Jason peered a little and saw a boy who had a pale pointed face, blond hair and grey eyes. The boy actually looked like he could be related to Annabeth or something. There was a middle-aged woman standing next to him, arranging his robes. Jason assumed this must be Madam Malkin. She was the first one to notice him.

"Hello dear, do you want to buy robes?" she asked him.

"Oh! Er, actually no. I was just wondering whether you could help me find a certain person." He asked.

"Well, who were you looking for?" she asked him. Even the blond haired boy looked at him now, a little interestedly.

"Do you know where I could find Harry Potter?" he asked them.

The woman looked a little surprised, whereas the blond haired boy sneered. "Harry Potter, why the hell are you looking for that pathetic loser?" he asked rather rudely.

"Who are you anyway?" Jason asked him feeling a little annoyed.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He replied.

Jason almost laughed out a little after hearing his name.

"You think my name's funny?" Malfoy asked looking angry, "Who are you by the way? Some stupid, poor mudblood because that's what you actually look like."

"Now, now there's no need to use that sort of language in my shop" Madam Malkin said hastily.

But it was too late; Jason had already taken out Gladius and was pointing it at Malfoy in a threatening manner.

"Don't you dare insult me like that. Do you even know who I am?" he asked angrily.

"Well if you need to use a sword instead of a wand in a fight you must be a squib." Malfoy said drawing out a wooden stick which Jason suspected must be a wand.

Jason didn't knew what squib or mudblood meant, but he suspected it must be something pretty insulting in the wizarding world.

"Draco Malfoy you are underage. Your mother will be very angry if she finds out that you have been using magic outside school. And _you_, just put that sword inside, no fighting in my shop." Madam Malkin finished with an angry glare at Jason and went to the backside of her shop.

Jason thought she was right, that sword won't work on mortals anyway, he was just about to put it inside when Malfoy taunted him, "You're such a coward aren't you."

Before Jason knew what he was doing he had send a huge jolt of electricity in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy dodged it quite easily and send a jet of red light towards him from his wand.

Jason dodged it, the fight started and in just a few minutes the whole shop got messed up due to thunderbolts and different magical curses.

Madam Malkin came out and started yelling at them to stop, but they didn't listen.

Soon, they were out on the street fighting like crazed people, quite oblivious to the fact that a large crowd had assembled around them to watch.

"Oh! Look that boy can use electricity! It is actually something that the muggles use." a few girls in the crowd squealed.

Jason got momentarily distracted by that, and Draco used that opportunity as he yelled, '_TARANTALLEGRA_', pointing his wand at Jason.

Jason suddenly started doing the most embarrassing tap dance ever; he was totally unable to stop himself. The Malfoy boy was laughing loudly and just as Jason was wondering how to stop this, a very angry voice from the crowd yelled, "Jason Grace, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Annabeth was glaring at him angrily while Leo just seemed to look amused by Jason's dance performance.

"Draco Malfoy stop hurting innocent people." A bushy haired girl standing near Annabeth and Leo shouted at Malfoy.

"Shut up mudblood." Malfoy snarled.

"Don't call her that!" a red haired, freckled faced boy yelled this time.

Jason's feet had started to hurt by now, from all that dancing and just as he thought that, this possibly couldn't get anymore embarrassing he heard a familiar voice from the crowd

"Dude, why're you dancing like that?"

It was Percy, followed by some specky green eyed boy who yelled at Malfoy, "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Oh! Look! It's precious Potter, the one you were looking for mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

Jason gasped as he heard those words. He wasn't the only one though. Annabeth and Leo were now staring at the spectacled boy too; who looked like he didn't exactly liked people staring at him.

"Stop staring at him like that guys." Percy said.

"Can someone get this magic thing off me?" Jason yelled, remembering that he was still dancing.

Suddenly a jet of blue light came from somewhere and his legs stopped dancing. He turned to look gratefully in that direction only to find a very old man with white hair and beard, clutching a wand and a piece of parchment that looked a lot like Chiron's letter, and staring at them all.

* * *

**A.N:-Okay everyone, so that's what happens in this chapter. I hope it wasn't too rushed up and confusing. Oh, and I was thinking of including Draco on the quest too. And Ron and Hermione too. If you want anyone else on the quest, please review your suggestion. As for those muggles I'm gonna explain how they became so powerful and the identity of their leader in the later chapters. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**P.S- I just love reviews! So please review your opinions or if you've any other suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: - All rights belong to JKROWLING and RICK RIORDAN.

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V:-

Harry was feeling that this had to be the most bizarre day of his life. Firstly, he meets a strange boy, from a certain halfblood camp or something, who tells Harry that he and his friends were told to find him. Secondly, Draco Malfoy is breaking all the rules and hexing some poor stranger. And now thirdly, Professor Dumbledore himself appears in Diagon Alley, saves that stranger, and is now staring at everyone with a look that literally screams 'I have news and you won't like it' .

The Percy boy besides Harry muttered, "This guy looks ancient!"

"Everyone please calm down and get back to your work. I can handle this situation." Dumbledore said addressing the crowd.

Slowly the crowd started to thin out until only a few people were left.

A woman with blonde hair, who Harry realizes is Malfoy's mother shouts at him, "Draco Malfoy, what exactly were you doing? Explain yourself."

"Mother, I …" Draco seemed to be quite scared now.

"Your son was breaking the rules Narcissa; you might soon receive a letter from the Ministry about his using magic outside the school." Dumbledore told her.

Narcissa Malfoy gave Dumbledore a look of deepest loathing and spoke to Draco in a dangerous voice, "You've caused enough trouble for a day. Now we are going home immediately, and no arguments."

Draco looked extremely angry, but followed his mother nevertheless. Soon they were both out of sight.

"Professor," Hermione started, as soon as the Malfoys were out of sight, "These people over here were searching for Harry, they seem quite suspicious to me." She finished, glancing over at a certain blonde haired girl and a boy standing next to her.

"Excuse me, but we are not any suspicious group of people and we have a very good reason to look for Harry." The blonde haired boy, whom Malfoy was jinxing, answered.

"We are not here to hurt anyone." Percy added.

"So you two are also with them huh?" Ron asked.

"And may I know why you all were trying to find me?" Harry asked curiously. He very much wanted to know why four strangers from America had came all the way for him.

"Well, you see Harry, you are a demigod. It means one of your parents is a god and I guess you'll have to come to Camp Half-Blood with us now. We are all demigods too, and that's actually the place where we live, at least during the holidays." The blonde girl finished telling, by which time Harry, Ron and Hermione were completely shocked.

"What the hell did you just said? Harry's a demigod! That's totally impossible!" exclaimed Ron, who was the first to break out of the trance.

"I am sorry but I'll have to say this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Hermione stated.

Harry however didn't spoke anything. Whatever he'd expected that girl to say, it most certainly wasn't this. He hadn't even heard the word demigod before and both his parents were dead weren't they. So how dare this girl make fun of him by saying that one of his parents is a god? He opened his mouth angrily to reply, but just then Professor Dumbledore, who had been silently listening to their conversation for a long time, chose to interrupt,

"Did Chiron send you?" he asked those strangers. 'Who's Chiron', Harry wondered to himself.

"Yes, sir, and I guess you are Dumbledore isn't it? Chiron's friend? He had actually sent a letter for you." Percy replied, eyeing the letter in Dumbledore's hand.

"Yes I did receive his letter of course! Didn't think he would be capable of handling owl postal service," Dumbledore said merrily, but became quite serious the next moment, "I think this is a very grave matter. We need to discuss it properly somewhere. So, 'Leaky Cauldron' anyone? Our new friends can try a little butterbeer or firewhisky, while we discuss the matter at hands."

Ron and Hermione looked quite surprised and indignant by Dumbledore's reaction, but followed him nevertheless as did those strangers and Harry.

However, Harry was feeling that this whole thing was totally pointless. He definitely wasn't any demigod; he didn't even believe that such a world existed. Either these people were very badly mistaken, or this all nonsense was just yet another big trap of Voldemort's.

At the 'Leaky Cauldron', Dumbledore talked to the barman Tom for a minute and soon found a very secluded room for all of them. After they had all entered, he did a lot of protective enchantments and secrecy spells to ensure privacy during the discussion. All this was giving Harry a feeling of uneasiness as if the discussion that they were going to have wasn't going to be any good for him.

"So, in this letter, my dear old friend Chiron has said that, they had recently started receiving signals from England, of a very powerful demigod. When they traced those signals, it became clear that Harry is that demigod." Dumbledore finished looking at Harry.

"That's impossible. I don't even have any godly parent; both of my parents are dead so how could I be…?" Harry trailed off.

"Ah! But Harry, James and Lily had themselves stated in their letter that they didn't know the identity of your father. He might be a god for all we know," said Dumbledore.

"But wouldn't he like, ever contact me if that was the case. Also, why didn't my real mother ever mentioned this to my parents, I mean the Potters," Harry asked.

"Well, um, she might have been trying to protect you. Demigods are better off not knowing about their world until they grow up a bit. The more you know, the more monsters you attract," Percy told him.

"Monsters, what monsters?" Ron asked looking scared.

"Well, there are these Greek monsters whose favorite pass-time is killing demigods," the blond girl replied, "In fact, now that I think of it how come no monsters have attacked you up till now? Even the Laestrygonian giants, that Percy fought earlier looked like they had only just realized that you exist," she finished, still looking deep in thoughts.

"You fought what?" Ron asked Percy, looking at him incredulously.

"I think I have enough dangers in my life already so I didn't exactly miss these monsters if they were supposed to be after me," Harry replied, somewhat irritated, and continued, "I think I would've realized if I had any godly powers so sorry, everyone but I think you all are quite mistaken."

Dumbledore peered at Harry through his half-moon spectacles and asked him, "Harry are you alright? Why am I getting a feeling that some changes have taken place in you over the weeks, actually, since the day you turned sixteen. Why was it that your mother had asked Lily and James to tell you the truth only when you turned sixteen?"

Harry gasped; it was almost as if Dumbledore knew about the little changes taking place in him, 'Oh! Of course! The cursed legilimency. Dumbledore just has to use it isn't it!' Harry thought angrily.

"Professor, you can't just expect Harry to believe all this stuff. I think these strangers need to give us some proof," Hermione stated.

"Yeah," Harry said determinedly, "We want proof," he told Percy and the others.

Those strangers looked like they didn't knew what to say for a moment but then the goofy faced boy who had been quiet for a long time spoke now, "Well, do you suffer from dyslexia or ADHD, coz most demigods do?"

Harry wondered whether he should tell the truth or not, but finally spoke up, "Well I didn't until recently, but these days I _am_ feeling a little dyslexic and I guess perhaps its ADHD too," he finished hearing gasps of shock and surprise from Ron and Hermione, he hadn't told them about this yet.

"What you actually mean, is that you started feeling this since your sixteenth birthday, the day when the enchantments were broken and you started inheriting your true powers," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, "You might soon be able to use the powers of your godly parent or perhaps you are feeling those powers already?" he asked Harry. Everyone else stared at Harry too, waiting for him to answer.

Harry didn't know what to say to these people, it was true that he was feeling a little powerful than before, but that could be because of anything. "Look," he started, but suddenly a sharp pain hit his head and everything went black.

Harry was standing in a dark, lonely place that felt as though it was deep, deep underground. A tall woman who was covered in earth and her face was hidden by a cloak was smiling at him.

"Your future awaits you young demigod, why are you turning your back from it?" she asked him. She was the same woman whom he had seen several times before in his dreams, but she had never spoken to him before. There was something warm, safe and comforting about her. It was a motherly feeling that Harry was experiencing for the first time and he didn't want it to stop.

"Are you my mother?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Yes my son, I have waited so long to meet you. Now I think you are ready to face the dangers out there and save our worlds," she replied.

"What dangers? And wait; did you just called me a demigod? So all this is true? But in that case, who's my godly parent?" Harry just asked all the questions that he could think of at once.

"Patience, child patience. You are a demigod of course and a very good one too. After all you are my son, and I am a goddess who's not known for producing weaklings," she replied, staring at him proudly.

"What! So you are a goddess, meaning my father was the one who was a wizard. But didn't you like died due to spattergroit, then how come you are still alive, and what's your name by the way?" Harry asked, now completely shocked. So his mother was a goddess, an actual Greek goddess and he never knew about it.

"I am immortal son, I never die. It was extremely easy to trick the Potters. Your identity was to be kept a secret and out of all the people I felt the Potters would be best to take your care. They were a young couple with courage, loyalty and a caring nature. They had just lost their own son and were badly in need of a baby. They just fitted my requirements perfectly, but of course, their deaths were something that I couldn't foresee in spite of being a goddess. I must say it was a very unfortunate misunderstanding," she finished.

Harry was still burning with a lot of questions, "What do you mean by a misunderstanding? And what _is_ your name?" he asked her again.

"I think these are a few things I might just tell you later on. If you knew my identity you and your new friends might not take it very nicely," she said in a mysterious tone.

"But," Harry started, but was stopped as his mother continued to speak,

"At present the only thing that you should focus on, is the fact that you are a demigod, a hero, and you are supposed to go on this quest with the other heroes. I know this is very difficult and sudden for you but we hardly have any time. Our enemies are almost ready to wipe out both the worlds. You should start for 'Camp Half-Blood' immediately, I don't know whether you will reach there in time or not but at least it will be a start."

"How can you just expect me to go somewhere with those people? I don't even know them! And what exactly do you mean by enemies?" he asked her feeling a flutter of panic inside him.

"These enemies are a mixture of people who hate both your wizarding world and our world," she paused for a moment and said in a gentle voice, "I know this is hard for you Harry but you must go. I know my words are not very convincing but this is all I can tell you right now, and you'll have to believe me," she finished looking at him expectantly.

"What if I chose _not_ to believe you?" Harry asked, not ready to give up so easily.

"Well in that case I would rather _show_ you what would happen," she said and suddenly the whole scene changed.

He was in a totally strange city which he later realised was New-York, from the signpost. The four strangers and a lot of teenagers of their age were being tortured by very nasty looking people. A few people were being kept in cages and were poked fun off. 'Greek Gods', Harry soon realised by the sheer aura of their power which felt as though it was rapidly reducing. They were the super, almighty Greek gods who were caged and displayed like animals in zoo. Just then Harry's attention was caught as one of those horrible people took out a gun and emptied its contents on the boy called Percy, whom Harry had just met. Harry didn't know why, but that particular scene set his insides on fire. He wanted to run and help that boy, to just kill those horrible bastards but just then his surroundings changed again.

Harry was standing in what looked like Hogsmeade but a totally destroyed version of it. All the shops were boarded up, most of the houses were empty, witches and wizards were trying to do magic but were failing miserably at it. A group of people, who looked like muggles, were beating and torturing a group of house-elves.

"So, how do you feel now, you ex-magical creatures?" one of those men asked the elves.

"Today we'll finish off with you, and then it would be the goblins and centaurs," the wicked-looking man said.

The house-elves were trying very hard to do magic but it wasn't working. Before Harry's eyes, the man picked up one of those elves randomly, and killed him. Harry realised that it was his friend Dobby, now he was so angry, he could literally feel his blood boiling but once again his surroundings changed.

Harry was now standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts itself, but it didn't look like Hogwarts anymore. No, the place that he called his home was looking like the darkest castle build for the cruellest person to exist. A dark figure was sitting on a throne, it called out to its followers, "Bring the rebels, I will assassinate them myself."

It was the coldest and cruellest voice Harry had ever heard, even worse than Voldemorts's.

"As you wish, my lord," a servant answered looking scared.

And soon enough a small group of people was brought into the room. Harry recognised almost all of them, they were a mixture of his friends at Hogwarts, some order members, and to his surprise, a few death-eaters too. The man sitting on the throne pointed a lethal looking weapon at the group and blasted two of them to pieces; Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends in the world were lying dead in front of him.

"No! Stop it, you bloody son of a ..." Harry bellowed and ran towards the man wanting to rip him to pieces. The man lifted his head to look at Harry, but at that precise moment the scene changed and everything became dark.

Harry could now only hear his mother's voice, "Do you want _this_ to happen Harry? Is _this_ your choice? Our enemies are almost ready and if they succeed the entire wizarding world as well as demigod world would be totally wiped out. You are our last hope. I won't tell this to you again; whatever you do now is entirely your choice. You would be responsible for the decisions that you make and their consequences, remember that."

The voice stopped and everything became still. Harry thought about what had just happened. The woman was his mother, no doubt over there. The way he felt about her was proof enough. He wanted to believe that whatever she told him was the truth, besides his 'saving people tendency' was starting to act up. Harry thought, he hadn't even first believed that he was a wizard, right? He'd just decided to give it all a chance then, so why not now? And probably this was a serious matter; perhaps the future of the two worlds was really at stake.

The horrible images of his friends deaths came in front of his eyes again and his face screwed into resolution. His mother was a goddess, he was a demigod and he would go with the others to defeat that horribly cruel man whose face he was unable to see in the dream.

Just as he made this decision he started hearing worried and frantic voices around him. He opened his eyes to find Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"Mate are you alright, we were so worried about you," said Ron.

"Are you alright dude, gosh what happened you suddenly passed out?" Percy Jackson asked him concernedly.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, "It's because of you people that he got so worried and fainted!"

"Hermione its okay," Harry told her, "As for you people," he said turning towards the demigods, "I've made my decision."

They all looked at him both nervously and expectantly. The blond girl started, "Look, just give us one more chance to explain," but Harry interrupted her saying,

"There's no need. I am coming with you guys."

A.N.:- Hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter. I know it's quite long, but I wanted to make it realistic and Harry is so stubborn in canon that I didn't thought he would agree that easily.

I guess, the next chapter would be about all of them going in the Argo-II, and how Ron, Hermione and Draco get caught up in all this mess. Please review! I want lots and lots of reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING**

* * *

LEO'S P.O.V:-

Leo Valdez was surprised, no cut that, he was totally, completely, and freakingly astounded at what he heard.

Harry Potter was actually agreeing to come with them. He wondered whether passing out for a few minutes had made the boy's brain take a complete one-eighty degree turn.

"You're joking right?" he asked Harry.

"No, I am serious, I am ready to come with you all," Harry said.

"Mate, have you lost it?" the boy named Ron yelled loudly.

"Harry what _are_ you saying? You can't go with these people! It could be dangerous!" the girl named Hermione screamed.

"I know what I am doing guys, please try to understand. This is important for our world as well as theirs," Harry then turned towards Dumbledore and asked him, "You think my decision is right isn't it, sir?"

Dumbledore answered, "My dear boy, it is a remarkably noble and brave decision and yet I wonder how come you changed your mind so suddenly?"

"It was because of my mother," Harry replied, "I met her, just now in a dream, she made me realize how important this quest is. She, my mother, is a Greek goddess," he finished. Everyone gasped, but Leo was a little confused, 'Didn't that Dumbledore guy said something like, Harry's mother was dead and his father must be a god,' he thought. His question was soon asked by Annabeth as she said, "But Harry, we all thought your father was a god?"

"I don't know about that, but at least my mother said that _she_ is the one, who's a goddess. She didn't tell me, my father's identity," Harry replied.

"But Harry, how can you be so _sure_ that the woman in your dreams was indeed your real mother, it could just be another one of Voldemort's tricks for all we know," Hermione asked with a fierce, challenging look in her eyes.

'Gods! That girl is hot! And stubborn', Leo thought to himself.

"Hermione please," Harry said, for the first time sounding a little angry at her, "It wasn't anyone's trick. I know it was my mother because I can just feel it. There are some things that we can't explain, only feel. And she told me, how much danger we are all going to face."

"Um, Harry, what exactly did your mother told you?" Leo asked him curiously, wondering what on earth could make Harry change his decision so rapidly.

Harry explained the dream which he had to all of them, by the end of which everyone was shocked.

"Wow! Someone shot me, not fair!" Percy said sarcastically.

"How dare those people cage the gods! No one can become that powerful!" Jason growled.

"This, this can't be true right? Tell me you're joking?" Ron asked looking quite scared.

Even Leo was feeling scared to be honest. Anyone with that much power and such evil intentions was a great danger.

Dumbledore looked like he was lost deep in thoughts. When he finally spoke it was in a very grave voice, "Harry you should go with these people immediately. We cannot waste any more time."

"But, but how can we send Harry with strangers, that's too dangerous! Hermione say something!" Ron said looking at her desperately.

But to everyone's surprise all that Hermione said was, "I think Dumbledore's right Ron, we should let Harry go. It's his decision to make."

Ron looked shocked; Harry whispered a, "Thank you `Mione" and Annabeth said, "Wow! You're finally making some sense!"

Leo however was not fooled, one look in those sharp brown eyes and he could tell that this girl was not going to give up that easily. She was just planning something.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Please Ron, this _is_ very important."

Ron sighed, "Fine, but just promise me that you won't get hurt."

"I won't" Harry promised.

Soon they all left that sneaky room (which had started to give Leo the creeps) and waited patiently as Harry flooed to the place where he was staying ('seriously! How could _fire_ be used for transportation purposes?' wondered the super fire-user Leo) and came back with a huge trunk.

"Nice way to carry your luggage," Percy commented.

Harry smiled at him and told Dumbledore, "I told Mrs Weasley and the order people that my aunt and uncle have suddenly became very sick so I need to go there. They weren't convinced at first but when I told them that I had your permission they agreed. Also, I asked them to look after Hedwig. "

"Good thinking Harry! We'll repeat the same reason to them. Even I don't think that it would be a good idea to reveal this to the order just yet," Dumbledore replied.

Harry turned his attention to the demigods, "So, should we get going?"

"Yes of course! That's what we were waiting for!" Annabeth said happily.

Harry hugged his friends, said good-bye to Dumbledore and followed the demigods outside 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

Soon they reached the place where Argo-II was kept hidden from the eyes of the mortals, Harry however could see it, and let out a gasp as he saw it.

"Oh Merlin! It's huge! I've never seen anything like this before!" he exclaimed.

'Well, the Argo-II was a two-hundred feet long ship, with a bronze plated hull and had the head of a dragon on its front who just loved to throw huge flames of fire. Most people would find this either scary or impressive' thought Leo and felt glad that Harry chosen the second one.

"You liked it?" Leo asked him, "Actually I made it with the help of my friends," he told proudly.

"Wow! You must be a genius to make something like this!" Harry said, then thought for a moment and asked, "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh! I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, you know the Greek god of machines and fire." He turned towards the others and asked them, "So what do you think guys, time for a little introduction?"

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war," Annabeth introduced herself to Harry.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, the Roman god of skies and lightening," Jason said proudly.

"Wait, so there are Roman gods too?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"Yes, the Greeks and Romans were enemies for eons, but now we're working together," Jason explained him.

"Well and I guess I don't need to introduce myself isn't it? You know me already?" Percy asked.

"Um, yes, you had told that you were Percy Jackson and your father's name is Poseidon," Harry replied.

"Yeah, he's a god of the sea," Percy told proudly and then asked him, "So who was the goddess that you saw in your dreams? You said that she's your mother?" Percy asked him.

"Well I am definitely sure that she's my mother but she didn't tell me her name." Harry replied.

"She must've said something? How did she look like anyways?" Annabeth asked him.

"Well, I couldn't see her face as it was hidden by a cloak but she was covered in earth, she even smelled like earth," Harry told them.

Leo was shocked like anything and as he looked around he could feel his shock reflected in the faces of others. No way, Harry couldn't be a son of _that_ goddess could he? Before he could say anything however, Percy interrupted, "Come on everyone, let's get on the ship. We can think about this later."

They all nodded solemnly, (Harry still looking confused as to why they all were looking so shocked) and walked inside the Argo-II.

As they entered, however, Leo ordered his mind, to stay completely focused on the upcoming journey. 'Come on Captain Leo, let's get ready for another big journey,' he said to himself.

* * *

HERMIONE'S P.O.V:-

Hermione and Ron had been watching Harry enter that ship with those demigods.

"Blimey! That thing is huge!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up Ron! We are here to save Harry, not to praise the stupid things made by those weirdoes," Hermione whispered back angrily.

After Harry had left 'The Leaky Cauldron' with those demigods, Dumbledore had left quickly too, stating that he had some important business to attend. Hermione had considered this as their only chance and pulling Ron with her had quickly followed Harry and the demigods.

She had of course not believed one word of what that evil looking blond girl and her friends had claimed. But what was she supposed to say when Harry himself was so adamant to go and Dumbledore was encouraging all this non-sense.

"I still can't believe Harry just left with those people like that," Ron said disbelievingly.

"Well, he won't be alone over there, we would be following of course," Hermione said and seeing the shocked look on Ron's face continued, "Harry's our friend Ron, we need to be there to help him."

"Wha- what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Ron looking scared.

"We'll be sneaking into that ship of course, and keeping an eye on those strangers. That way we'll be able to help Harry and also keep an eye on those so-called demigods," Hermione finished.

"But won't it be dangerous? What if those people find us?" Ron asked desperately.

"I don't care! I am so sure that they are mixed up with the death-eaters," she paused for a moment and said, "If you don't want to come that's okay, but I am definitely going."

"No, I am coming too," Ron said at once, then paused for a moment and asked, "But what are we gonna do once we enter? What's the plan?"

"We will hide in the ship until we find Harry. After that we'll somehow convince him to come with us or else we'll at least see where they are going and what exactly they are going to do," Hermione replied after thinking for a while.

"Alright. Let's go," Ron replied.

Soon the two of them went near the ship and crouching in its shadows waited till the others had climbed up and went inside. After that, the two of them went up the ladder and landed on the deck.

"Gosh! This ship is monstrous!" Ron said again, only to be snubbed by Hermione.

"Ron, keep your voice down! Do you want them to hear us?" she asked.

"Sorry, really can't you cast a Muffliato spell or something," Ron asked, still looking around in awe.

"I am not Draco Malfoy to do magic outside school, besides I think we need to search for a hiding place," Hermione said quickly scanning the deck area. Her eyes soon landed on the unused store-room on the deck.

"What's that? Looks like some sort of broom-cupboard?"Ron wondered, following her gaze.

Hermione opened it, some ancient looking weapons were kept over there, but otherwise it was empty.

"This place looks perfect to hide. We'll wait here until we hear Harry's voice on the deck, then we'll come out and ask him to come with us straightaway," Hermione answered

Both of them entered that room and closed the door behind them. Hermione's face was set in determination; she'd had enough of those people and was now going to prove once and for all that those strangers were up to no good.

* * *

DRACO'S P.O.V:-

Draco Malfoy had just escaped from his mother's clutches, which was a very difficult task no doubt, and was now walking out of 'Diagon Alley' with an angry scowl on his face. He had never had such an embarrassing day before. His mother shouting at him, just because he was teaching an over smart newbie that who was the boss, and for using magic outside school, like that really matters. Draco proudly rubbed his forearm where hidden under his sleeve was the dark mark given by his master which he was so proud of.

'That stupid Dumbles won't know what hit him', he thought happily.

Just then he came out of his thoughts by a strange scene in front of him. Potter was walking with a group of strangers, who all looked like they were foreigners. Draco recognized the blond boy whom he had earlier hexed amongst them.

'Why's Potter with these people? And why aren't Weasley and Granger with him?' just as Draco thought that, he saw Ron and Hermione walking slowly behind the little group, as though afraid of being seen. They hid behind a corner of the street for a while and soon followed the others.

Draco was surprised; this was a new thing to witness. 'Granger and Weasley stalking an unsuspicious Potter, who is off somewhere with a group of foreigners, you don't get to see such scenes everyday', thought Draco.

He considered the situation for a while. He was working for the Dark Lord now, who is always interested in any news regarding Harry Potter.

This was definitely something he would want to know about.

Draco quickly followed Granger and Weasley. They had entered some sort of a muggle park and were staring at something. When Draco turned to see what it was, his jaw dropped wide open in surprise.

It was the most magnificent, impressive and huge warship that Draco had ever seen and it seemed to have a dragon's head on its front. Draco had heard stories of ancient Greek and Roman mythologies in his childhood, and this ship looked like it could easily fit in any of those stories. Draco wondered how many protective enchantments the foreigners must've used to hide it from the eyes of muggles.

He saw Potter and the foreigners climb up a ladder onto the deck of the ship, slowly followed by Granger and Weasley. He himself wanted to enter that ship but he wasn't stupid enough to climb just like that, anyone could see him. Instead he went around the ship inspecting it and soon found a secret door on its backside. It required a few complex spells to open that door but Draco did it thinking that he had already used magic outside the school so this one won't cause any difference, besides if he found out some important information it would be worth it.

As Draco went inside, he noticed that he was in a room filled with lots of books, most of which were about ancient Greek and Roman battles and demigods. Just as he was going through those books the door behind him snapped shut.

Draco ran towards the door and tried to open it with every spell he knew, but none worked.

'Merlin! How the hell did this happened' he wondered. Just then the ship gave a powerful lurch. Draco had a very bad feeling as to what might be happening. 'Oh! No! Is this ship flying or something?' he thought feeling quite scared. He saw from a small window that the ship had really taken off and was now flying at great speed.

Now Draco Malfoy was stuck on the ship with those strangers, Potter, Granger and Weasley.

* * *

PERCY'S P.O.V:-

Percy took a plate filled with cheese pizza and some fries and sighed loudly. The demigods had entered Argo-II quietly, all of them feeling very exhausted after such a tiring day. Leo had of course decided that they should fly immediately and was now busy in the control room. They had taken off a few hours ago. They had been talking with Harry a lot, as to who his parents might be, and also explaining him about the demigod world. After some time though they all had felt tired and decided to go to their respective rooms for some much needed sleep. They had given Harry the room which Frank had used on their last quest.

Percy had developed a liking for this new wizardemigod. He seemed friendly, curious, loyal and overall a nice person. Percy was sincerely hoping that Harry's mother doesn't turn out to be the one they all were dreading.

Percy was just going to go to sleep, when he remembered that Harry hadn't eaten anything. So here he was, standing outside Harry's room with a plate filled with food. He knocked and waited as a sleepy looking Harry opened the door and stared at him.

"Well, um, you didn't have any dinner so I brought this for you," Percy stated.

"Oh, thanks," said Harry, then looking at the plate asked, "What _is _this exactly?"

"Well, um, it's called cheese pizza," Percy told him.

Harry looked a little unsure for a moment but decided to give it a try and ate a piece of it. "It's not that bad," Harry said after a while.

Percy didn't know what he was talking about. Cheese pizzas were the best in his opinion.

"Um, Percy, why were you all so scared earlier, when I described about my mother to you all?" Harry asked him.

"Well we thought that she might be the earth goddess, Gaia. She's, well, quite an evil goddess, you seriously wouldn't want to be her son," Percy replied, secretly wondering how could Gaia ever have such a cute son.

"And what if I _am _her son?" Harry asked looking curious once again.

"Well that would make you powerful no doubt, but many people might change their opinion about you. In our world, some people are very prejudiced and would think that if your parent is evil then you would become just as evil as them," Percy saw the look on Harry's face and quickly added, "Not that she would really be your mother or anything, so you needn't worry about that."

Harry seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a very long time. Finally, he looked up and asked, "Percy, all this _is_ true isn't it? It's not some kind of joke or a trap or anything, right?"

Percy kept a hand on Harry's shoulder and replied, "All of this _is_ true Harry. You _are _a demigod who belongs to _our_ world. This is not a trap and none of us is going to harm you. We are your friends; you can safely trust all of us."

"I don't know about the others, but I think I can trust you," Harry replied slowly.

Percy felt happy to hear that, he further told Harry, "All your doubts would soon get cleared when we reach the camp. Even I had found it a little difficult to believe all that at first, but when I actually saw everything at the camp I was convinced."

Percy left soon after that, and went to bed thinking, 'This was the easiest quest ever. Once we reach the camp our mission would be over, Chiron can decide what to do after that. Also, Harry would start believing everything when he actually sees the stuff at Camp Half-Blood.'

Little did Percy know about the dangers that they were soon going to face and the fact that they were not going to see Camp Half-Blood for quite a bit of time.

* * *

**A.N:- Hello everyone! Well this chapter took a little longer time than I thought it would. I guess that's because I am a little confused about the pairings which I wanted to show in this story.**

**I had initially decided on a Harry/Percy pairing, but now I feel that showing them as best friends or making a brotherly bond between them are also good options.**

**So I've kept a poll on it on my profile page. Please vote for the option which you think is the most appropriate. Your opinion really matters a lot, so please vote. Also, you can review your opinion if you want; I'll consider that as a vote too.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Lord Voldemort, the darkest and most feared wizard of all time, was currently having a meeting with his death-eaters in Riddle Manor. Voldemort glanced around at all the death-eaters sitting at the round table, until his eyes fell on Snape, and he asked,

"Severus, why did you asked me to hold a meeting so urgently? I hope you have a proper reason for it."

Severus Snape's face was blank yet slightly pale as he replied, "My lord, I have finally been able to remove the tongue-tying curse that Dumbledore had placed on me and all other order members."

"And exactly what information was Dumbledore trying to conceal by tying everyone's tongues?" Voldemort asked him feeling a little curious.

"My lord, the information is about that boy, Harry Potter," Snape replied.

The atmosphere in the room, immediately changed, as everyone became attentive and serious. Voldemort's eyes narrowed on hearing his arch enemy's name.

Snape continued, "On Potter's sixteenth birthday a letter written by his parents had appeared in his Gringotts vault. According to that letter," here Snape took a big pause, "that boy was adopted by the Potters and was never their real son," he finished.

The death-eaters immediately started shouting and opposing Snape's statement. Dolohov yelled, "Are you off your senses?" followed by Bellatrix, who yelled, "This is impossible! My lord he is lying to us!"

But Voldemort raised a hand and everyone became silent immediately. He looked at Snape, his eyes fixed on Snape's. He sighed internally, it had always been most difficult to tell whether Snape was telling the truth or not, so Voldemort asked him straightaway,

"Tell me the whole story," he commanded in his dangerous voice.

As Snape recounted the whole episode, Voldemort's face became paler and paler. 'Because if this was the truth then what about the prophecy?' he wondered to himself. As he looked around the table he saw shocked expressions on the faces of all the death-eaters.

"Does this mean that all my efforts to kill the boy were in vain? That I spent thirteen years as a spirit for no reason? Snape do you have any proof for what you are saying?" he asked in an angry tone.

"I don't have any proof at present my lord. But if you want I could steal and bring his parents' letter to you. Also, Dumbledore had told everyone that now the prophecy doesn't hold any meaning but he had asked me to hide this fact from you, as he felt that the prophecy could be used to divert your attention from more sinister plans," Snape answered with the slightest hint of fear in his voice.

"Ha! As if anything could stop the dark lord from achieving his plans," Bellatrix snorted.

Voldemort thought about this whole affair. No doubt, he had more pressing issues to worry about at the moment. He had to plan every move of his followers very carefully since they had came out in the open, because now they had to face the ministry aurors along with the usual meddling fools of the order. 'Not that this is a big problem for me', Voldemort thought snidely. But there was also the whole plan of killing Dumbledore that he expected Snape to carry out. 'As if Lucius's son could ever do it! He is merely a pawn that I am using', he thought to himself. And to top it all he had been hearing strange rumors from his associates who spied on muggle communities. He of course didn't believed one word of what they said! How could muggles become so powerful for Merlin's sake? But there was always this tiniest possibility of the rumors being true.

Voldemort let out a deep sigh and spoke to his followers, "Recently our work has increased to a tremendous amount. Also there are some other things that are bothering me. So, I think that Harry Potter's death could wait. Snape, I want all the proofs and details that you can manage to get on the subject of his parentage. Not that I will ever spare the boy, he would be killed irrespective of who his parents are. But if he isn't the 'chosen one' or whatever they call him these days, then we can postpone his killing. I _do _have more important things to worry about then killing Harry Potter," he finished with a strong emphasis on the last sentence.

"Yes my lord, I would bring all the necessary information for you as soon as possible," Snape spoke immediately.

"That would do. Now, Narcissa where is your son? Doesn't he know that after becoming a death-eater he is supposed to attend all the meetings? Particularly since he has a very _important_ job to do," Voldemort asked her.

"My lord, Draco has already started making plans about his job. He must be busy with it, hence he couldn't come to the meeting," Narcissa replied in a scared tone and avoided to meet his eyes.

"Tell him that if he fails to attend any further meetings he would be punished most severely," Voldemort replied in a cold voice, already realizing that she was hiding something from him.

"My lord, when you said that you had more important business to attend, does it have anything to do with the information that me and Rookwood had been collecting from-from the muggle areas," Yaxley asked a little hopefully.

"A little bit yes, but I still don't believe those rumors to be true. The muggles have always shown hatred and jealousy for our kind but the truth still remains that they are not as powerful as us, so even if they _do_ found out about our existence there isn't much that they can do," seeing the curious look on the other death-eaters faces he added, "You needn't worry about this topic anymore. Our only goal at present should be to kill more muggles so that we can pressurize the ministry into following our demands. The Brockdale bridge incident was a good start, but I am not satisfied, I want more mass murders of the muggles. Is that understood by everyone?"

All the death-eaters chorused a 'yes', and after giving them some instructions on their further plans, Voldemort adjoined the meeting.

Afterwards, when he was alone in his room, he started thinking about the news of Potter being adopted. 'No!' he decided firmly after some time, 'Severus was probably mistaken. This must be another one of Dumbledore's scheme to protect the boy and make me forget about the prophecy.'

As he was walking towards his bed, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his head as though someone was trying to attack his occlumency shields. Voldemort frowned; this had been happening a lot lately. Someone was trying to enter his, Lord Voldemort's mind. He was even getting a feeling that the said person was trying to send him dreams and communicate with him in some way. But Voldemort's occlumency shields were strong enough to guard his mind from intruders, yet he couldn't wonder who would dare to attack his mind.

'Looks like another problem that needs to be paid some attention', he thought and went to sleep.

* * *

A man with cold, cruel features was sitting at his desk in a huge room. He was surrounded on all sides by his servants working on computers and being just as busy as usual. The man was reading muggle newspapers. His heart filled with anger and indignation at their stupidity. 'How could they never realize the existence of these wizards and Olympians and the extent of damage they are doing to all of us?' he wondered.

The only thing that gave him some satisfaction was the fact that tomorrow they were going to strike their major blow and put a stop to the dominancy of these so-called-powerful monsters.

He looked around at some of his recruits and felt a sense of satisfaction. He had included talented people from many different fields.

There were also a few people whose relatives were demigods or wizards and who hated this fact with all their heart. He was quick to recruit such people.

"Master, all arrangements are ready for tomorrow. It will be a very nasty storm," one of his followers said.

"Yes, indeed," he replied in his usual cold way.

Their plan was decided. They would initially start something that would look as though it is just a storm but it would be much more sinister than that. The storm would be followed by rain, acid black rain of a special chemical that he had been developing for years. This chemical had the ability to stop any person with any type of special powers from using those powers by trapping those powers inside the said person's body and increasing the amount of energy inside them to such an extent that it would go out of their control. This would ultimately result in a slow and painful death for the mortal beings with super powers and would make the immortal ones fade out and vanish forever. The said chemical was designed in such a way that it could penetrate all sorts of metals, all the weapons and magical shields and even enter any houses or buildings. It wouldn't however affect any muggles or non-magical mortals, he had been especially careful about that. He had came across the information about this chemical when he had been a teenager. And since then he had been trying to develop it. Now at last, after loads of efforts, his plans were going to get accomplished.

He was brought out of his thoughts as an extremely fat boy, in his teens, with a slightly dumb look on his face entered the room.

"Yes, Dudley, what is it?" he asked in a serious tone, because the boy may look stupid (well, he was stupid most of the times) but he was a genius when it came to computers and had an extreme hatred towards wizards, probably a hatred to match his own. His followers had heard of an attack of some magical beings called dementors in a place called 'Privet Drive', in England last summer. There they had met the Dursley family who became quite interested in their organization when they heard about it. Apparently, their nephew was a wizard and they had experienced a lot of trouble because of him, which led them to hate and despise the wizarding world. Since then, Vernon Dursley had been helping them a lot and now he had sent his son, Dudley, here to work for them.

Well, he wasn't complaining, the boy was certainly quite useful.

"I just finished feeding the program in all the computers, now we are ready for our big attack," Dudley said proudly.

"Good. That was just what I was expecting to hear. But I have already made some further plans as to what we'll be doing after our attack works," he replied.

There was an immediate silence in the room as everyone turned to hear his plan.

"Merely being able to stop those bastards from using their powers won't satisfy me. I want to control their powers and also make _us_ more powerful than them. For this I have worked upon a special potion which will make common muggles like us more powerful," he stated.

"That is brilliant master!" Dudley exclaimed.

"I know that, but the only problem is that I would need the blood of seven people to complete the potion," he answered with a sigh.

"Which seven people master?" another one of his followers asked.

"I need to decide that yet, but the seven people must be very powerful. We will be work on that later. When they all become very weak, it would be extremely easy to take their blood," he replied.

Soon, he left them all and went to his own room. It was a calm, quiet night; none of his enemies would suspect the blow that he would strike tomorrow. He had spent years for this and now he was finally going to achieve it. This would be his big revenge on them as he had lost a lot to the wizard and demigod world. He hadn't even known his real name for ages and had found it out just recently by quite an accident.

He stopped to check his image in a mirror. He was a tall man, in his forties with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes which were usually hidden behind a pair of spectacles. His name was Achilles Riddle.

* * *

It was a calm quiet night, that sort of when no one would expect anything extra-ordinary to happen, and yet the earth was rumbling like anything, because deep, deep underground the goddess of earth was filled with more worry than ever.

Gaia couldn't control her anger. The Olympians and those seven cursed demigods had stopped her from rising and now she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the destruction that was inevitable. Those fools had thought that defeating her was enough, she wondered whether they even knew anything about the upcoming danger and how on earth would they stop it from happening. She was the only one who had known the prophecy for a long time and without her, they didn't have a chance of winning against these new enemies.

But then Gaia calmed down a little. Everything wasn't lost yet; her last hope was still there. Her son, Harry, had finally agreed to go with the rest of the demigods, and she was sure that he was powerful enough now, to defeat their enemies. It had been a little difficult to convince him initially, but a few images of his friends getting hurt had done the trick. She was after all the most manipulating goddess ever; she had always made others do exactly what she wanted, whether it was Ouranos, Kronos, Zeus or someone else.

Harry would be able to do it. He would have to do it. Not that she won't help him. She thought she could give him just a bit of assistance at the very least. Her eyes fell on a very old object. She took that object in her hands, it was made by a group of ancient demigods and she would give it to her son at the right time.

* * *

**A.N:- Sorry, it took me so long to update this chapter. And, I guess, I should say sorry again because this chapter's just filled with the evil guys but I promise that the next chapter would have Harry, Percy and the others in it. Also, I would declare the poll results then.**

**Thanks, to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far.**

**pokedoss9: Well, I hate Jason because he's so stuck up and a big showoff and basically because I think that he is stealing Percy's show. Also, I think that Jasper is the worst couple ever.**

**Guest: Well, I feel that the movie was a total crap compared to the books. They just combined random stuff from all the PJO books, completely forgot about Kronos and showed Annabeth as a brunette. I hope the Sea of Monsters movie isn't this bad.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

RON'S P.O.V:-

It was early morning and Ronald Weasley's stomach was grumbling with hunger. He had spent one whole night in a cold unused store room of a flying warship on Hermione's insistence and was now horribly repenting for his decision to come with her.

"Hermione, it's almost morning now. How much more are we gonna wait?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Honestly Ron! You just don't have any patience!"Hermione snapped at him.

"What!" Ron almost shouted at her, "I've been stuck over here for the whole night feeling all cold and hungry and you want me to have patience!"

"I never forced you to come; it was your decision in the first place!" Hermione whispered back angrily.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to find Harry in my own way," Ron said and walked to open the door.

"What are you doing? We can't just go out there," Hermione said in a panicked voice.

"Hermione I'm tired of waiting. I think we should just go and find Harry and ask him to come with us," he replied, mentally wondering that even if they find Harry, how on earth were they going to escape from this warship flying hundreds of meters above the ground, they might already be quite away from their home. 'I'll think about that later', he decided and opened the door.

There was a complete silence on the deck.

"Coast is clear, they all must be inside," he told Hermione who was following him looking quite disapproving.

They slowly walked around peeping into random rooms that were left open. Ron knew Hermione would probably kill him for thinking this but judging from the amount of ancient weapons and other stuff in all the rooms he was starting to suspect that those foreigners might really be telling the truth.

Just then they heard loud banging from one of the rooms. Someone was desperately yelling to get him out of there.

"Looks like someone's stuck over there. What if it's Harry? Did they lock him up or something?" Ron said feeling worried.

"That doesn't sound like Harry's voice, but it is familiar," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "Let's go and check," she added.

They went near the door and tried every unlocking spell that they knew but to no avail. The door remained shut firmly.

"Damn it!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was so close to them and yet they couldn't get him out.

"Wait!" Hermione said, examining the lock, "I think I know how this works." This time she did some different, very complex type of spells and Ron saw to his amazement that a new lock appeared besides the first one.

"_This_ is the original lock now I guess a simple '_Alohomora' _should do trick.

Soon the door opened and both of them peeked inside eagerly only to find a very surprised Draco Malfoy staring at them.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? And where's Harry?" Ron asked feeling quite shocked. This was definitely not going according to their plan.

"Why should I answer _your_ questions Weasley? Besides what are you and Miss Mudblood doing over here in the first place?" Malfoy sneered.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Ron said in a warning tone.

"How come you got trapped inside?" Hermione asked sounding curious.

"Well, this room has another door, that's where I entered this ship from and then before I knew it both the doors got locked and, well, is this ship flying?" he asked nervously.

"Um, yeah, we are flying at top speed to some unknown destination," Hermione supplied.

"What were you in doing in 'Diagon Alley' anyways Malfoy? I hope they send you to Azkaban for using magic outside school," Ron said unable to stop himself. He hated Malfoy with all his heart.

"In case you didn't notice even your mudblood friend used magic just now. I hope Azkaban has special lockers for filthy mudbloods," Draco replied with a smirk.

Ron was about to punch Malfoy, but Hermione warningly placed a hand on his shoulder. Nevertheless, he said to Malfoy, "So is this the dream ship of you and your death-eater buddies? And yet you got trapped over here like an idiot?"

Malfoy suddenly took out his wand. Without even realizing it, Ron copied his move and said, "Watch out Malfoy. I am not like that blond guy you were bullying earlier."

"We'll see that," said Malfoy and threw a spell at him. Ron dodged it and threw a hex at Malfoy in return.

"Stop fighting!" yelled Hermione trying to conjure a shield between them, but it didn't work as they were moving too fast trying their best to hex each other.

"_Reducto," _Malfoy yelled pointing his wand at Ron and Ron answered back with a blasting curse. The two spells collided and hit the floor.

Ron heard a loud crack of the floor and before he knew what was happening he, Hermione and Malfoy fell headfirst through the hole in the floor.

* * *

ANNABETH'S P.O.V:-

Annabeth and the other demigods were sitting at the breakfast table along with Harry and were eating or rather swallowing their breakfast hungrily. Well, everyone except Harry, who was chewing his food very slowly and had turned a pale shade of green. Annabeth wondered whether he was air-sick or something.

She saw Percy staring at Harry in a very concerned manner. Annabeth frowned, these days she had caught Percy staring at other guys a lot of times. She had once found him checking out the Stoll brothers at their camp and once heard him making a remark about Apollo's handsome features. She sometimes wondered whether he was gay, she hoped not but yet there were moments like these which worried her.

"Harry why aren't you eating anything?" Percy asked concernedly.

"I don't know, guess I'm just feeling a little air-sick," Harry replied.

"Don't worry, flying isn't made for everyone," Jason said immediately.

"But it wasn't always like this. I used to enjoy flying a lot before," Harry replied.

"Um, Harry, do you mean before your sixteenth birthday?" Annabeth asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

Harry nodded and then suddenly stopped as he realized what she was hinting.

"Do you think this is because of my godly parent's powers?" he asked.

"Well, that's what this seems like. If your godly parent isn't Zeus or worse if he or she is Zeus's enemy or rival then you might experience difficulties while flying," Annabeth explained to him, wondering for the umpteenth time, who his parent might be.

"Your parent might be Poseidon or Hades. Usually, their children are scared of flying," Jason said with a suggestive look in Percy's direction.

"I think Harry already made it clear that his mother is a goddess, so stop muttering nonsense Jason!" Percy said angrily.

"Calm down guys," Leo said hurriedly, "Well, I think Harry's mother might be Demeter or Persephone, they usually like to stay on ground, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think that Persephone would dare to have children with anyone except Hades, but it can be Demeter," Annabeth replied thoughtfully. To be honest, she just wished it was anyone except Gaia. They all had been so worried when Harry had described his mother yesterday.

Annabeth saw the same look of worry across Percy face and was about to say something when suddenly the ceiling of their room exploded and three figures fell down on their table or to be precise in their breakfast.

"Holy Hephaestus! What's happening to my ship?" Leo exclaimed.

Annabeth quickly took out her knife and turned too looked around. Percy and Harry had ducked beneath the table just in time but Leo and Jason were covered in dust just like her. She turned to look at the new arrivals.

She recognized the blond boy who had tried to jinx Jason earlier. He had fallen straight into her breakfast and his blond hair was now covered with coffee stains.

'How horrible!' Annabeth mentally shuddered and turned her attention towards the red head boy who was now covered with cornflakes and was staring around dizzily. She remembered that his name was Ron, just as he saw Harry and yelled, "Harry, good Merlin, we found you at last! You alright mate?"

"I'm okay Ron but what are you and Hermione doing here and is that _Malfoy_?" Harry finished with a surprised look in the blonds' direction.

"Well, we came here looking for you of course!" the Hermione girl replied and removed the jam and butter on her clothes with a simple flick of her wand.

"Wow! Now is that some cleaning spell?" Leo asked looking amazed.

"Um, yes, thanks," Hermione replied, looking momentarily distracted.

"Enough!" Annabeth suddenly shouted, now seriously losing her patience, "How dare you all sneak into our ship! Did you think we would hurt Harry or something?"

"Actually, that's exactly what we thought, and since Harry is our friend we can't let you do that!" Hermione shouted looking outraged.

"Hermione, it's okay. These people are alright and they aren't going to hurt me," Harry replied looking quite embarrassed by what his friends had done, "And exactly what are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked in a tone which made Annabeth suspect that he wasn't on good terms with this Malfoy boy.

"Well, I thought it was quite suspicious of you to go on your own on a ship with foreigners so I had came over here to spy on you, thinking that I would catch you at something illegal," Malfoy replied angrily.

"Yeah and in the mean time you yourself got trapped in a room filled with some old books," Ron said, unable to suppress a grin.

"Wait! You got caught in that room? But only I know the mechanism to get someone out of it. How did you manage to do that?" Leo asked looking very surprised.

"Well, I thought that Harry was trapped in that room, so I opened it with a few complex spells. Your trick to hide the real lock was great though," Hermione supplied.

"Wow! You were actually able to open it? That's great!" Leo said looking quite amazed.

'Seriously, Leo doesn't have any taste!' Annabeth thought with a sigh.

Then she looked at those three and said, "Right, so now that you have seen that Harry's alright, I want you to leave our ship at this instant."

"What, that's not fair! We're not leaving without Harry!" Ron said indignantly.

"Guys, please," Harry began, but just then Percy asked,

"Can't they come with us?"

"What?" everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, they can't obviously get off from the ship at this height, besides we are quite away from their home now. And I think, that if they see Camp-Half Blood for themselves and meet Chiron personally all their doubts would vanish," he replied.

"Percy. Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind?" Jason yelled looking thoroughly shocked.

"Wait! But I don't want to go with you people! I think I'll just go home now," Malfoy said looking suddenly quite scared.

"And how exactly are you going to go home? You can't apparate and no one's got a broomstick over here so you can't fly back home too!" Hermione said, then turned her attention towards Harry, "Harry, please let us come with you. We want to make sure that you are alright and safe."

Harry turned around to look at the others.

"I don't mind if they come till the camp, only don't damage the ship anymore," Leo said immediately.

"But they are mortals! They won't be allowed at our camp," said Jason.

"They are not just mortals, they are wizards. And don't worry I'll convince Chiron about it," Percy said reassuringly and then turned to look at Annabeth. Only, she hadn't given her opinion yet.

Initially, Annabeth thought that Percy was mad to suggest something like this, but then she saw the look in Harry's eyes and realized why Percy made this decision.

Harry was looking much happier and cheerful now, with his friends around him then how he had been looking since yesterday. Well, Harry certainly didn't seem to like the Malfoy boy, but the presence of Ron and Hermione seemed to have lifted his moods up.

"Alright, you can come, but only up to the camp. And once you talk with Chiron you'll have to return back immediately. But," a sudden thought occurred to her, "What if we are attacked by some monsters during our journey? You guys should know that this trip could be very dangerous," she said in a warning tone.

"We are used to facing dangers!" Ron said confidently.

"Okay, then I guess you can all come," she finished with a sigh.

Harry looked extremely delighted about his friends accompanying him. Hermione had a small smile and a determined expression on her face. Ron punched his fist triumphantly in the air.

Jason looked as though he still disapproved the whole arrangement while Leo seemed quite okay with it. Malfoy mumbled something like, "My master would kill me," but the expression that worried Annabeth the most was of Percy's.

He was once again staring at Harry with a little smile on his face, and Annabeth might not be a daughter of Aphrodite but she was wise enough to understand people's feeling

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V.:-

Harry was standing on the deck of Argo-II leaning against the railing, his mind trying to process all that had happened this morning. Secretly, he was happy that Ron and Hermione were coming with him as he had started to feel quite lonely amongst these demigods. But on the other hand he was a little worried too, what if they face any problems on their way, was he leading Ron and Hermione into another danger.

His heart filled with dread as he remembered the fiasco at the ministry a couple of months ago and sincerely hoped that this won't be like that one.

He accidently looked a little down and saw that they were flying hundreds of feet above ground. This sight made him feel dizzy. Harry was now sure that whoever his mother was had something against the sky and heights otherwise why would he suddenly develop such a fear of heights.

Everyone was saying that he was supposed to be very powerful and all that but Harry honestly felt that he had never felt more weaker in his life. Since his sixteenth birthday he had developed dyslexia, ADHD, and now this acrophobia.

Harry was brooding on these thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Percy smiling at him.

"What are you doing here, all alone?" Percy asked him.

"Just thinking about who my mother might be?" Harry replied in a putdown tone.

"Don't worry, whoever she is will claim you as soon as we reach the camp," Percy said bracingly.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked him.

"Oh, we were just giving them all different rooms, you know, now that they are also staying here and all that," Percy answered.

"There are that many rooms in this ship?" Harry asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, of course, we gave Hermione Hazel's room; she is one of my friends at the camp. And Ron was give coach Hedge's room, he is a satyr, you'll meet him at the camp too, and that Malfoy boy was given Piper's room who is a daughter of Aphrodite," Percy was barely able to stifle his laughter while saying the last part.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, feeling a little confused.

"Well, as soon as he entered that room, he came out saying things like, 'There's all make-up and girlish stuff in this room' , and that made Jason, who's Piper's boyfriend, really angry," Percy finished, now openly laughing about the incidence.

Harry didn't understand much of it, but he noticed that Percy looked really cute when he laughed. 'Since when did I start noticing such things!' he wondered to himself.

He looked away not wanting Percy to think that he was staring at him or anything, and suddenly noticed something strange. It had been a bright sunny afternoon, just a little while ago but now the sky was slowly becoming darker and darker. The wind had started to flow a little too fast and huge black clouds were floating above them. He felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Percy," he said suddenly, "Don't you think the weather is changing a bit too fast?"

"Hmm, what?" Percy asked a little distractedly.

"The weather," Harry repeated, "It's changing quite suddenly. I think a storm is going to take place."

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone! So the poll result is finally out and according to it I'm going to keep the Harry/Percy pairing (Okay, I know I'm totally stupid, because if you have read the chapter already and seen the changes that I did in the summary you would have already realized it anyways.) And I guess, Harry would be sub (he would look cute like that). And if some of you don't like slash, you needn't worry, coz this story will mainly have loads of adventure and action so the romance part would be a little sidetracked anyways.**

**As for the stupid O.C. villain that I have created, I guess I would tell the reason for his weird name and strikingly similar features in later chapters. Come on, let me keep at least some suspense, didn't I already told you at least about Harry's mother!**

**I would try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. And PLEEEAAASSEEE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

PERCY'S P.O.V:-

Percy stared at Harry for a moment as he finally understood what he was saying. He looked around and realized that the weather was really changing, in fact a bit _too_ rapidly. The large black clouds and heavy gusts of winds were making the surroundings look quite eerie.

Just then the alarm button on their ship went on and Leo came running on the deck.

"Guys, something strange is happening," he said looking very scared, "I think Zeus has lost it or something, because the winds are blowing too fast. I just set up the alarm to warn everyone."

Soon, everyone else came on the deck looking quite alarmed and worried.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked immediately.

But before Percy could answer, the winds started blowing faster than he had ever experienced in his life and their ship got caught very badly in it. They all had to immediately clutch something in order to stop themselves from getting thrown overboard.

"Leo, do something!" Percy shouted.

"Sorry, but it's beyond my control! Can't you and Jason try to control it somehow though? If you guys can create storms then you'd be able to control them too," Leo shouted back over the loud noises of the wind.

"You guys created storms!" Ron said in disbelief, clutching a side of railing tightly.

So Percy and Jason held their swords in cross position just like they had done before and tried to control the ever increasing storm.

"Dad, please stop this!" Jason was muttering under his breath.

"Harry, let's try the shield charm!" Hermione said immediately.

So, Harry and Hermione tried to use the shield charms to shield their ship from the storm.

But, neither the methods used by the wizards nor the ones used by the demigods could do anything to stop the storm and after a few minutes the situation was worse than ever.

"I think we should all just go inside. If we stand on the deck any longer we are sure to topple down," Draco Malfoy said, sounding very scared.

Percy was wondering whether this was the trick of some monster but he suddenly noticed that Harry was staring at the sky, his eyes narrowed a little.

"What?" Percy asked him.

"The clouds, they seem to look quite different. Something about this whole situation isn't normal," Harry answered.

Before Percy could reply to him, however, thick black drops started to fall from those clouds.

"Oh! No! Now it's raining!" Draco screamed.

"This isn't rain that's falling from those clouds," Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes, "It's some different substance."

"This thing burns! And the impervious spell isn't working on it," Hermione said, desperately waving her wand to do something.

Percy summoned water to clean off the black burning chemical from everyone but it seemed to be waterproof. Percy couldn't understand what was happening. Who, in the name of Olympus, would do such a thing? Well, okay they had a lot of enemies, but none of them usually tried to drench them in acid sort of black rain. Just then Leo gave the next shocking news to their group.

"Guys, this rain is seeping through the deck. It's entering all the rooms of Argo-II, just like that!" he exclaimed, looking totally freaked out.

"Oh Merlin! Why the hell did I decided to come on this ship!" Draco started screaming again.

Just then, a bright golden light appeared above them. They all stared at it, completely shocked, as the ball of light slowly floated down and made its way towards Harry. Percy was a little worried and ready to attack, should it try to hurt Harry.

Harry looked a little apprehensive as the ball of light made its way towards him and as others stared at him. It stopped right in front of Harry, who extended his hand to touch it, but Ron yelled,

"Don't touch it Harry! It could be dangerous!"

"I don't know Ron," said Harry, sounding a little unsure, "I guess this is okay."

He slowly touched the light thing, looking very nervous.

Everyone gasped, because at Harry's touch the ball of light melted and reformed its shape, now becoming a bright golden shield, quite large in size.

A godly voice spoke, "Use this gift wisely, my son!"

"What's this?" Harry asked, still looking at that shield in wonder.

"Harry, I think it's from your mother," Annabeth answered, narrowing her grey eyes a bit, as she added, "See whether this works against the rain."

Harry caught the shield by its handle and held it above his head. Immediately, he became dry and the black chemical couldn't pass through the shield.

"Hey, it's working!" he exclaimed, and said, "You all come under it too.

They all immediately ran towards him, Hermione muttering something about there not being enough space for everyone.

But the shield grew in size as they came and soon they all were accommodated under it.

"It's a pity it can't cover the whole ship," Leo said disappointedly as the drops increased in size and fell rapidly than ever on their ship, seeping into it quite easily

Percy was sorry about that, but at least they all were safe under the shield. Right now only that mattered to him, apart from the fact that Harry's mother had provided help to them at the right time.

"You know something, it seems to me that this rain is falling in all the directions, almost everywhere," Ron said looking around in all the directions.

It rained for what seemed like hours. They all just stood huddled up in the cover of the shield, watching helplessly as rain and storm struck their ship and made it change its direction and glide along, as though it were a toy.

At last, the rain stopped, the winds became calm and they were once again greeted by bright sunshine.

"Wow that's over! Thank the gods! And by the way I'm definitely gonna ask dad whatever made him do such a thing." Jason uttered with a sigh of relief.

"Jason, I don't think your dad did it. This was, really, a very, I would say, extraordinary phenomenon," Annabeth said, choosing her words carefully.

"I think you should call it a terrifying phenomenon," Draco said.

"Wow, Harry, this shield's amazing!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry didn't answer; he and Hermione were too busy examining the shield which had now shrunken back to its original form. Harry was just about to tap it with his wand, when Leo once again came running from the control room,

"I've got news guys, and you won't like it," he said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's it, this time?" Jason asked.

"Well, at first I was happy that the big black chemical didn't spoiled the controls of our ship much, but it looks like the storm hit us pretty badly," he took a deep breath and said, "We are at least a thousand miles away from our designed route and the direction sensors fitted in the ship are not working properly, so I guess we are, um, lost."

"LOST! Are you out of your mind?" Jason almost yelled at Leo in shock.

"Calm down Jason, it's not my fault," Leo said, then asked the others, "Do you know what we should do now?"

Annabeth said, "Well, Percy has an excellent sense of direction when we are at the sea, so I guess Jason should be able to do the same now that we are flying in the air."

"Um, Annabeth, sorry but I can't tell the direction even in air," Jason spoke looking a little ashamed.

"Isn't there any spell or something to tell the direction?" Percy asked Harry

"Well, there's the…" Harry began, but immediately stopped and asked Annabeth and Draco, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, there's something above your head Potter," Malfoy replied in his sneering way.

"Harry, your mother, she has finally claimed you," Annabeth said, with a look of terror on her face.

And as Percy looked at the bright hologram sort of symbol above Harry's head, he understood the reason. A symbol that largely looked like a picture of earth surrounded by lots of fruits was glowing over there. He recognized it immediately, there was no mistaking it, it was the symbol which the ancient Greeks used to represent a certain evil goddess of earth, Gaia.

Jason and Leo were staring at it too with horrified looks of recognition on their faces. Ron and Hermione were just looking at it with plain curiosity.

Harry looked up and stared at the symbol, confusion written all across his face. He obviously didn't recognize whom it belonged to. As the symbol slowly faded away, he turned to look at Percy and the others and asked,

"So, whose symbol was that?" he must have noticed the feared looks on their faces, because there was a little uneasiness in his voice as he asked the question.

"Harry, that was the symbol of Gaia, the earth goddess. And, and, this means she is the one you were seeing in your dreams. She is your mother," Annabeth finished quietly.

Before Harry could respond to that, Jason broke the silence,

"How could this be possible? Surely there's a mistake! Chiron wouldn't have sent us this far to retrieve _Gaia's_ son, of all the people."

"Well the prophecy did say that the hero would be the son of the darkest parents. So it's only fitting that his mother should be Gaia," Leo pointed out, looking quite pale.

"Wait! What's going on? Which prophecy are you talking about?" Ron asked looking totally confused.

"None of your business!" Annabeth immediately snapped at him.

Ron was about to retort angrily, when Harry said,

"So, my mother is Gaia. But, didn't you said something like she is very evil and all that?" he asked Percy.

Percy didn't know how to answer. He was himself quite shocked by all this. He had never thought that Harry would be Gaia's son. No doubt, he hated heights. This whole situation was meaningless according to him. First a horrible storm accompanied with the mysterious acid rainfall occurs. Then Gaia gives Harry a shield which protects them from the rain and then suddenly decides to claim him. All of this just didn't make any sense to him.

To Harry however he replied, "Gaia _is_ an evil goddess. But you needn't worry about that right now. We can discuss this when we go to the camp."

"But why didn't Gaia waited till we reached the camp to claim him?" Jason asked confusedly.

"She might have thought that Harry would be thrown out of the camp if they found out that he were Gaia's son" Annabeth answered in a serious tone.

"Would they really do that?" Harry asked.

"Look, there's no point in discussing this right now. We can talk it out with Chiron when we finally reach there. Leo, just try to fix the problems in the ship somehow. The rest of us should go inside I think," Percy finished, taking charge of the situation.

"But how am I _supposed_ to fix it?" Leo asked.

"There's a spell called the four-point spell," Hermione said immediately, "It points the wand in north direction, like a compass. I know it's not much but it should probably help."

So, she went with Leo to the control room and the rest of them went inside.

Harry and Ron went to Harry's room, to examine the shield and Draco went to his own room to rest.

"So," Jason started, "Looks like Gaia has played a nice little trick on us isn't it. Trying to make her own son the hero of the prophecy and all that."

"Stop it Jason! Harry seems to be just as clueless about this whole situation as we are. Besides, we don't know much about him," said Annabeth.

"That's exactly my point! We don't know much about him! What if he has already started working for his mother? I mean, remember yesterday. He wasn't ready to come with us at first, but then suddenly, he has a dream from his mommy and decides to accompany us? That's downright fishy!"

"That could be true," Annabeth said slowly.

Percy was lost in his own thoughts. He still couldn't believe that Harry could be evil, after all he had met people like Calypso and Zoe Nightshade in the past whose parents were evil titans, but they were not like them. He didn't think that being Gaia's son should necessarily mean that Harry is evil.

"Well, I don't think that he could be downright evil, but I think that Jason's partly right. We can't just take it for granted that he is a very nice person. I mean, he has got his friends over here with him and we don't exactly know the extent of the powers of these wizards. We should probably just keep a close eye on him, until we reach the camp," Percy finished, feeling quite impressed with his improved ability to take decisions.

There was a noise at the door, Percy turned around, and was shocked to realize that it was Harry. He had returned back with the shield, probably to tell something about it to them, and judging by the look on his face, he seemed to have heard what they said.

"It's not how you think it is," Percy said immediately, "We just had to be a little cautious…"

The feeling of hurt and betrayal in Harry's eyes was quite obvious, for some reason it made Percy's heart clench painfully, making him wish that he should have thought before speaking. The fact that Jason was glaring at Harry and Annabeth had her grey eyes narrowed in suspicion wasn't helping, either.

Percy opened his mouth once again to somehow explain the situation to Harry, but before he could say anything Harry turned around and left the room, banging the door loudly behind him.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone, so I guess the next chapter would be about the effects of the storm on the rest of the wizarding world and the Olympians. Also, do you want me to make them go to Camp-Half Blood or make their ship get lost and land in some unknown place?**

**Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V:-

Harry was feeling shocked, angry and hurt at the same time. The only thought that was going through his mind was, 'How dare they!' He had so readily agreed to come with them, believed everything that they had said and even saved them from that rain and yet they suspected him to have some evil intentions behind all this. It was just too much!

He ran into Ron as he was hurrying towards his room.

"Mate are you okay?" Ron asked concernedly, noticing the expressions on Harry's face.

"I'm fine Ron; I just want to be alone for some time!" Harry replied, hurrying into his room and slamming the door before Ron could follow him.

He threw the shield in a corner and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. Was he overreacting? Perhaps yes, but then again he hated it when people suspected him to be dark, evil or something like that. He had a lot of it at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake!

He decided he would have a talk with Percy and the others later on and make it quite clear that he wouldn't be accompanying them anymore if they are going to think of him as some sort of a trouble-maker.

He also wondered about the fact that his mother was Gaia. He didn't know much about Greek mythology himself but from what they all were saying she sounded quite evil, and yet she had provided him with the shield, which saved him and his friends.

His eyes once again fell on the shield. He walked across the room to pick it up, but just then he felt a sharp pain across his head and all went black.

* * *

He was in Hogsmeade once again, and it was looking ten times worse than how it had looked in the vision showed to him by Gaia. It looked as though some disease or plague had struck the village. Wizards and witches were lying helplessly on the street, looking extremely weak and unable to perform any magic.

Suddenly, Harry saw a group of people in dark muggle clothes (the sort of that you would find in stupid muggle movies), emerge from a helicopter (he wondered how that came in a wizarding village) and walk briskly down the street, pushing random witches and wizards out of their path.

They came to a halt before the Hog's head bar.

One of them spoke, "According to the signals, the wizard that we are looking for is here."

"Then let's go and get him," this time a female voice spoke.

The group entered the bar and soon their's and Harry's eyes fell on a very old wizard, who was looking very weak and pale. Albus Dumbledore, raised his head to look at those people and for the first time Harry saw fear in his eyes.

He took out his wand but wasn't able to do any spell, and even Harry had to admit that without magic Dumbledore was just a weak one-fifty year old man. Those evil-looking people seemed quite amused by his helplessness.

"Now let's take him with us!" one of them said.

Just then the Hog's-head barman came running and yelled, "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

'That man is Dumbledore's brother!' Harry wondered.

To Harry's utter enragement, however one of those people took out a gun and shot the barman in his leg saying, "You should be grateful for this, because normally we tend to just kill the magical beings."

The other people laughed at the sight of the limping barman. Then they took out something that looked like a cage, quite casually placed Dumbledore in it (who was almost unconscious by now), and left the bar without another word.

"No! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, but before he could do anything the scene changed.

* * *

This time Harry had to admit that the surroundings looked totally unfamiliar. He was standing on top of some hillock and staring at a house which looked like a chess rook.

Just then, he saw a group of the same type of evil-looking guys walking towards the house rapidly. Harry realized that whoever lives there is in a great danger.

Inside the house, he saw an old man with candy-floss hair lying spread-eagled on the floor. A girl that he recognized very well was bending over him, she herself looked quite feverish.

"Dad, please hold on! I hope the healers would come soon!" Luna was saying to her dad, as her face glistened with tears.

At that moment, the door of the house burst open and those people came in.

"Are you healers?" she asked them, but was roughly pulled by one of them as they tried to put her in their cage.

"Leave my Luna!" her father spoke with whatever strength he could muster.

Luna took out her wand and attempted a stunning spell at her ambusher but it didn't work. They soon took away her wand, pushed her in the cage and turned to leave.

"Enough!" Harry bellowed, he couldn't just stand there seeing all of this. He took out his own wand, but as he attempted to curse those people he realized that these were just visions that he was seeing and there was nothing he could do about it, except for hoping that all of this is just a dream (or rather a nightmare).

* * *

His next stop was in a cold dark place from where he could see the silhouette of a tall manor. He immediately recognized it as 'Riddle Manor' from his dreams in fourth year.

As he entered that place, he saw to his shock that those evil guys had already entered and were shooting any death-eaters that tried to come in their way. Somehow, Harry already knew who their target was. And soon enough they entered a room where Voldemort was sitting.

Voldemort tried all the dark curses that he could think of but not even a spark of light emerged from his wand. Those people had almost captured him, when a large snake came slithering and grounded two of them.

"_Don't you dare attack my master!" _ Nagini angrily hissed in parseltongue. She was biting and thrashing her tail at any of the men who tried to come closer.

"Let's get over with this snake," one of them snarled, and Harry heard a gunshot. The next second Nagini was lying dead on the floor.

"You killed my snake! You killed Nagini!" Voldemort shouted in a fury and launched himself at one of the men. Harry was a little surprised as he had never thought that Voldemort could ever react to anyone's death.

However, the next second Voldemort went down as a bullet hit him in his shoulder. Harry watched with a shock as the darkest wizard ever was caged and carried away.

Now Harry slowly started to wonder that why in the name of Merlin were these people kidnapping witches and wizards. And what exactly was the common factor between Dumbledore, Luna and Voldemort that had made these people kidnap them? And the most important question that was troubling him was that _who exactly were these people?_

* * *

Just then, the scene changed again, and this time Harry found himself in an entirely new territory. The evil people were attacking the place but he couldn't recognize any of the faces that were being attacked. The people who were being attacked looked very weak and ill, they were trying to fight with some sort of swords, spears, knives and other things.

'I've seen Percy and the others carry such stuff', Harry remembered.

He saw as a boy having a Chinese baby-face and a girl with braided hair and a pretty face were knocked out by those people.

"First we ruined Camp Jupiter and now it would be the turn of Camp-Half Blood!" one of those men laughed wickedly.

'So this is Camp-Half Blood! And all these are possibly demigods!" Harry realized with a shock.

"So it was you, who set up that fire in our camp!" a girl with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair came charging at them.

But they pushed her out of their way and continued to invade further. Harry wondered who was going to be their victim from this place, but just then he saw an extremely ancient looking centaur step forward. 'Chiron!' he realized.

The centaur lifted up his bow and started shooting arrows in their direction but the arrows passed right through them, Harry wondered why.

Next thing he saw was one of those men take out a different sort of gun this time saying something like, "Specially made it for the immortals."

They fired bullets from the gun and Chiron was flat on the ground in less than a minute, but Harry could tell that he wasn't dead just unconscious.

"Leave him alone!" this time a boy with dark hair and dark eyes came running, but they knocked him out of the way too and once again produced the same type of cage and trapped Chiron in it.

"Now let's find the oracle," one of them sneered.

Harry followed those men as the war continued around them. He saw those men stopping in front of a red-haired girl and take out their guns.

"Rachel, get out of the way! Otherwise they would trap you too!" a girl with dark hair, dark eyes and a rather sweet face shouted at the red-haired girl.

But the girl named Rachel took just a second late to get out of the way and soon enough she got caught in a cage too.

Harry saw as the men, now their job done, swiftly made their way out of the camp, hurting any demigod or other creatures (possibly Greek monsters, Harry thought), that came in their way.

* * *

The scene changed one last time and this time Harry found himself in the most beautiful city that he could have ever imagined. It didn't took him long to realize that this was Olympus. Perhaps being the son of a very powerful goddess helped him to recognize it so quickly. But the impact of the attack was quite visible here too. The city had become like a battlefield, what with those evil people trying to destroy the statues of gods and goddesses and chasing away younger godlings.

Harry saw as those evil people made their way towards a certain room. On following them he saw that the room was filled with huge thrones, and mentally wondered that whoever might be sitting on them.

Just then a man carrying a huge lightning bolt, wearing a pin-striped suit and having perfectly panicked expressions on his face yelled at the top of his voice,

"What in the name of Olympus is exactly happening over here? I can turn all these pathetic mortals into dust any second but I'm just not able to use my powers, much less change into my original form."

"Calm down, father," a woman wearing tight jeans and T-shirt and having grey eyes and blond hair spoke, "The rainfall that just took place wasn't anything normal, I think it was the very attack that the mortals were planning against us. It has trapped the powers of almost all the immortals inside them and they can't use it anymore." Harry had a feeling that she must be Annabeth's mother from her features and her way of talking, and looking at the lightning bolt he realized the man must be Zeus, Jason's father and the king of the gods.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you, but those people are almost here. We don't have any option other than fighting them," said a God, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and was carrying a trident in his hand.

'Percy's father!' Harry realized, just as the troop of evil people (well, now Harry doesn't know what else to call them, so you'll have to bear with that), came storming inside.

All the gods immediately took out their weapons and a deadly fight started. But Harry could see that the Olympians were being overpowered. They weren't able to use their powers and even the attacks from their special weapons weren't working. Harry was now actually feeling quite grateful that the shield had protected them from that horrible rain whose disastrous effects he was now seeing with his own eyes.

"So, which one of them are to be captured?" one of those evil guys asked another.

"Well, our boss thinks that the king and queen of Olympus would be perfect," he replied.

Slowly the gods became weaker and weaker and finally those people threw their cages (which Harry had really started to dread now) in the direction of Zeus and a goddess with a calm, beautiful face, who Harry suspected must be Hera.

But just then Poseidon stepped forward and roared, "You won't hurt my brother!" At the same time Athena came forward too, saying, "I won't let you hurt my father!"

Well, the result was that Poseidon and Athena got caught in the cages and a shocked silence followed.

"Throw them out! We need the king and queen!" one of the evil guys (yeah I know this term is quite irritating but I haven't yet decided any name for their oh-so-evil organization) shouted.

"We can't," another one answered, "This cage has been specially designed so that it doesn't open till we reach our head-quarters. Besides, there were only seven cages, so we don't have anything else to capture those too," he finished with an angry glare in Zeus and Hera's direction.

"Well, technically speaking, our boss requires the blood of any two Olympians, a god and a goddess to be precise, amongst the seven different types of bloods needed by him. So, I think these two would do," a woman with a very cold voice spoke.

"Wait! What do you mean by requiring bloods of Olympians and all this nonsense? And by the way, release my brother and daughter at this instant; otherwise I would curse you to oblivion!" Zeus spoke with whatever little energy he could summon.

"As if you are able to do that anymore," one of those evil guys jeered, and asked his companions, "So, what do you think? Should we have a dramatic escape?"

And before anyone could do anything there was a loud bang and the place got filled with black smoke and as it cleared, Harry noticed to his horror that those evil guys had fled, or rather disappeared just like that.

"First an acidic rain, now this smoke, how I hate those damned mortals!" one of the gods, who was carrying a staff yelled.

Just then, Harry realized something, the goddess Hera was staring directly at him, almost as if she could see him.

The next moment, she said, "I know about you young half-blood. You are a son of the horribly evil earth goddess and yet you are also the hero of the prophecy. Do not waste time. The quicker you rescue everyone and save both the worlds the lesser lives would be lost."

* * *

Harry felt as if he had just resurfaced from ice cold water. He opened his eyes, blinking rather rapidly to realize that he was back in his room on Argo-II. He thought for a while about what he had just seen. His instincts were telling him that this was not some dream sent by his mother, but it was all totally real and the people that he had seen in the dream were in a big trouble.

There was a knock on his door and as Harry opened it, he once again saw Ron, who said,

"Mate, you should come down immediately. That Annabeth girl has asked everyone to come down for a meeting. Apparently they have received an Iris message or something," Ron replied.

"What's an Iris message?" Harry asked, somewhat distracted.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but it looked like some sort of a rainbow through which people were communicating," Ron replied, looking very confused.

"Um, alright I'll come, but listen Ron, I just had a dream in which…" but before Harry could complete his sentence, Ron had already rushed off saying he needed to tell Hermione and Malfoy about the meeting.

Shaking his head, Harry went downstairs even though he was still filled with fear and panic about what he had seen in the dream.

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone, so I really need some proper name for the organization of the muggle villains. Please suggest, if you have any ideas.**

**Also, I've decided to send Harry and the others to Camp-Half Blood in the next chapters.**

**If you're wondering that why those seven were kidnapped then please refer to chapter nine, where a little hint about it was given. It would be explained properly in the later chapters anyways.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:-

Percy was feeling totally horrible. Firstly, they weren't any closer on solving the mystery of the acid black rain, secondly he just knew that Harry must be mad at them and thirdly a certain Grace wasn't exactly helping.

"I think we should just go and directly ask Harry whether he and his mother are responsible for that rain," Jason was muttering.

Percy saw that Annabeth looked extremely irritated by Jason's non-stop blabbering and was glaring at him.

"If Harry and his mother would have created the rain, why would they protect everyone with that shield?" Percy asked, "And also I think this whole rain-production comes in your father's department."

"Now look here, Percy…" Jason started, but stopped as their room was suddenly filled with a bright rainbow.

"Someone's trying to send us an Iris message," Annabeth said immediately, and fished a golden drachma from her pocket.

They soon saw that the message was from Camp-Half Blood and found Reyna, Nico and Piper staring at them.

Percy was shocked by their sight. They all were looking extremely weak and injured.

"What happened?" he asked them immediately.

"Something that you can never imagine!" exclaimed Nico, "Camp-Half Blood and Olympus were both attacked," he informed them.

"What!" Percy, Annabeth and Jason exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah, and it was the worst attack ever," added Piper.

'Well, the fact that we are seeing Piper and Reyna together, does prove that it must be something horrible', Percy wondered to himself.

"By the way, did any of you notice the awful storm and the rain that followed?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah we did! What about that?" Jason asked immediately.

But just then, Nico interrupted, "Did you found that wizardemigod?"

"Yep. And you won't believe that he's the son of…" Jason was cut mid-sentence, as Percy spoke, "We can discuss about his parents later on," with a suggestive look in Jason and Annabeth's direction.

"Um, where's that boy and Leo anyways? I think you should call them over here. This is something which should be discussed in the presence of everyone," said Reyna.

Just then Ron came and poked in their room, "Whoa! How come those people are talking to you through that rainbow?" he asked.

"Er, it's called an Iris message Ron. Can you go and call the others? We need them over here for an important meeting," Annabeth told him.

"Sure," Ron immediately went to call the others.

"Who's he?" Piper asked.

"He's Harry's friend. And there are two more, called Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Well, I am not exactly sure that the last one could be called Harry's friend but anyways," Annabeth told them.

"But what are they doing over here, in our ship?" Nico asked confusedly.

Percy explained them briefly about everything that had happened since they first met Harry, and how the others came on their ship.

"Don't worry, they'll just meet Chiron and get going," he said reassuringly. At the mention of Chiron, he had a feeling that the three of them looked at each other in a worried manner.

He was just about to ask them about it, when Leo and Hermione entered the room, closely followed by Draco, Ron and finally Harry.

"Hey guys! What's the matter?" Leo asked them immediately.

"So, is this rainbow-thing called an Iris message?" Harry asked curiously.

Jason was still glaring at him, and Percy thought that the whole situation was becoming increasingly awkward and uncomfortable, until he heard Nico ask Harry,

"So, are you Harry Potter, the wizardemigod?"

"Um, yeah," Harry replied sounding a little unsure about this whole situation.

"So, what were you saying about being attacked?" Annabeth asked them.

"Well, the storm and the rain hit our camp in the morning. And I don't know how, but it managed to drench everyone at the camp and before we knew it we were becoming weak and losing our powers," Nico explained.

"Losing your powers?" Annabeth asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, there must be something in that rain, because I'm not able to charmspeak anyone properly now," Piper said, "Also, most of the demigods have lost their special powers."

"And wizards have lost their magical powers," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Draco asked, staring at him.

"How do you know this?" Percy asked him.

"Well, I saw it all in a dream," Harry replied.

The next few minutes passed in a complete shocked silence as Harry told all the details of his dream to them.

"My father was kidnapped by some common mortals!" Percy yelled, as anger surged through his veins.

"And they kidnapped my mother too!" Annabeth shouted, looking shocked.

"Oh dear! I hope those people don't hurt Luna and Dumbledore" Hermione said, sounding close to tears.

"How can anyone be powerful enough to kidnap the dark lord? And you are saying that they killed his snake too, are you out of your senses Potter?" Draco yelled at him.

"This is the truth Malfoy. And wait a minute, I just remembered, they also captured Chiron and a red-haired girl from your demigod camp," Harry added, looking in the direction of Piper, Reyna and Nico, "And I saw the three of you in that dream too, you all were trying to stop those people weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what we had actually wanted to tell all of you. This group of evil-looking mortals just came in our camp and started attacking everyone. They had some different sort of guns with them, which seemed to work on the immortals as well," said Reyna.

"But immortals can't die with mere guns!" Annabeth shouted.

"Nope. They didn't die, but they fainted. That's how they captured Chiron and, well, we tried to protect Rachel but they captured her too. And then we heard from Hermes about the attack on Olympus and about your parents," Nico finished with a slightly guilty look in Percy and Annabeth's direction.

"But there were so many of you! Why didn't you do anything?" Percy yelled.

"We tried Percy, but because of that rain we had already lost most of our powers. Besides our weapons don't exactly work on mortals," Piper spoke in a defeated voice.

"Don't worry Pipes! I think it was Poseidon and Athena's own stupidity that they ended getting captured when the other gods managed to stay safe," Jason told her.

"Well, at least according to what I saw in my dream, Poseidon and Athena got captured because they were trying to protect _your_ father," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah!" Jason rounded on him, "Of course _you_ must be knowing full blow-by-blow account of the entire episode as your mommy seems to be sending you daily reports of her evil plans."

"Jason shut up," Percy had to say for the second time as he turned back towards their three friends from the camp, "Why do you think all of them were kidnapped?"

"Don't know," Nico replied looking confused.

"I think," Harry said slowly, "I remember one of those men saying something in the dream as to why they were abducting all of them."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"They need the blood of seven people to become powerful or something. As to why they chose those seven, I don't have an idea."

"Well, Dumbledore and Voldemort are extremely powerful wizards, so their blood must be powerful too. But Luna, why did they kidnap Luna?" Hermione wondered to herself.

"The selection of people from our world seems pretty much random too. It's illogical and confusing," Annabeth said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Nico asked them.

Instinctively everyone looked at Percy who was a little shocked. He wasn't exactly used to taking the lead and making decisions, usually Annabeth did such stuff.

"We are coming to Camp-Half Blood as planned, Leo is the ship sailing in the proper direction now?" he asked Leo.

"Yep. Hermione solved the problem in minutes," Leo answered, smirking at Hermione.

"They were very easy spells," she shrugged.

"Okay, then, once we arrive at the camp we'll decide what to do next," Percy answered, hoping his plan didn't sound that lame.

Piper, Nico and Reyna, soon left and the others were left to discuss the matters at hand. But Percy knew that the newfound identity of Harry's mother might result in a very nasty fight in the Argo-II. And he didn't want any more accidents until they all reached the camp.

"I think we all should just go to our rooms and get some rest. There's no point discussing this whole stuff right now," he told them.

Everyone immediately agreed and went to their rooms; he guessed that the others needed a break from this stuff as much as him.

Percy was still quite worried though. His dad was one of the captured people and even though he knew that Poseidon is a powerful god, he just couldn't stop himself from worrying. Percy sighed, hopefully they will find an answer to these problems once they reach the camp.

* * *

**A.N:- Sorry, it took me a while to update this chapter. I know that not much stuff happens in this chapter but the next one would be quite eventful. I think the next chapter would be from the hostages P.O.V. and I needed your suggestion on which hostage's P.O.V. should I keep the chapter.**

**Also, I still need some name for the evil muggle organization, so if you have any ideas then please suggest.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Voldemort's P.O.V.:-

The dark lord opened his eyes and stared around. He realized that he was in an extremely dark and cold room. He was feeling sick and tired due to the happenings of the past twenty-four hours. He had lost his magical powers and probably so had the rest of the wizarding world. The horrible images of the rain were still flashing in his mind. And to top it all a group of men in weird black uniforms had managed to defeat him and his death-eaters, captured him and killed Nagini. Voldemort's eyes blazed with fury as he remembered how his most precious and dearest horcrux was destroyed. They were _so_ going to pay for this.

He wandered about the room trying to find an escape route but obviously there wasn't any. Those wretched muggles had been exceptionally clever. He remembered what his death-eaters had been informing him about a secret powerful muggle organization. He would never admit it out loud, but it was foolish of him not to take them seriously.

Just then, a light appeared through the ceiling of the room and a figure was thrown in. Voldemort scrutinized the new prisoner's face and to his shock, realized that it was Albus Dumbledore, his worst enemy in the world. He was looking quite weak though.

Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes and stared at him. His face didn't show any trace of fear merely disappointment and perhaps a little confusion.

"So they captured you too Tom?" he asked in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Yes, as you can see it yourself, you foolish old man! These muggles seem to have a taste for powerful wizards," Voldemort spat angrily.

"But are we _still_ 'powerful wizards' Tom? I think not. Particularly after the acid rain incident," said Dumbledore.

Voldemort felt stumped. "So you know about the muggles too, isn't it?" he finally asked.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore, not elaborating.

"Tell me how much you know about them? And why did they captured us?" he demanded.

Before Dumbledore could say anything, however, two more people were thrown in the room, a centaur and a red-haired girl.

"How dare you throw us like that!" the red-haired girl screamed loudly.

"Calm down, Rachel. We really need to…" but the centaur stopped mid-sentence, as his eyes fell on Dumbledore.

"Ah! Albus! My dear old friend, how are you?" he asked.

'So the old coot is friends with this centaur', wondered Voldemort.

"I am fine Chiron, however meeting you over here, has only increased my worries," answered Dumbledore.

The centaur nodded and said, "I know what you mean Albus. This means that those people have managed to defeat both wizards and demigods."

'Demigods?' Voldemort wondered.

"They haven't defeated all of us yet Chiron!" the red-haired girl said angrily, "What about the prophecy then? And the wizardemigod? We still have a chance remember."

"This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Chiron introduced her to Dumbledore; "She is the oracle at Camp-Half Blood."

"Nice to meet you miss Dare," Dumbledore spoke in his ever annoyingly pleasant voice.

Just as Voldemort was wondering what on earth this oracle and Camp-Half Blood could mean, he realized the centaur Chiron and the girl were staring at him.

"This is Tom Riddle, my friend from the wizarding world," Dumbledore told them.

Voldemort felt as though his insides were boiling with rage. How dare Dumbledore call him by that stinking muggle name? And_ friends_? Since when did they become friends?

"My name is Lord Voldemort and I am by no means any friend of this old coot," he told them angrily.

Before anyone could react to this however there was once again a loud crash and two more people appeared in the room. One of them was a man who looked like he was in his forties. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. His hair was swept to a side as though he has just returned from the beach. And he was holding a trident in his hands.

The other was a woman with blond hair and wise grey eyes. She was wearing tight jeans and T-shirt and there was an angry scowl on her face.

On seeing them the centaur started screaming, "Poseidon! Athena! Oh good Olympus, they captured the two of you too? That's horribly shocking! We are finished!" he looked devastated. Even the girl, Rachel, looked close to tears.

"Calm down Chiron, its okay. We still have hope. Besides they wouldn't even have captured us if we hadn't ran like fools in front of their traps but I guess it was just a little sacrifice to keep baby bro safe," the man named Poseidon said.

"Their original plan was to capture father and Hera," the blond woman, named Athena said.

"Zeus and Hera!" Chiron looked worse than before.

"I have been telling father for a long time that this particular group of mortals is not normal. They knew too much. And now they have _actually started_ using their knowledge," said Athena.

"So you think, all that happened was just a _start_?" Poseidon asked her.

"Well, they must have captured us for a reason right?" she asked him back.

Unable to stop himself anymore, Voldemort finally interrupted, "Excuse me, but who exactly are all of you? And why have we all been captured like this?"

Athena turned towards Chiron, "These two wizards?" she asked pointing in Voldemort and Dumbledore's direction.

"Yes, this one here is Albus Dumbledore; he is an old friend of mine. The other one is a wizard too, but he doesn't know anything about our world," Chiron said.

"What world?" Voldemort asked, feeling more curious than ever.

"The world of Greek gods and goddesses, Tom. Perhaps you don't know this, but the Greek Mythology is real and it still exists," began Dumbledore.

Voldemort didn't said anything in response, but his mind was working at a fast pace now. So, according to the old coot the Greek myths were real. He knew that Poseidon and Athena were the names of Greek gods but it was difficult to believe that the two people standing in front of them were really Greek gods.

At that precise moment another person was thrown into the room. It was a girl in her teens, with blond hair and slightly dreamy eyes. Voldemort recognized her face, faintly from her photos in the 'Daily Prophet' with Potter and his friends. She was the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and her name was Luna or something.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, so they captured you too?" Dumbledore asked her, sounding worried.

"_Me too_? You mean, you all are being held as captors _too_?" she asked him and then suddenly she exclaimed, "My dad! He is extremely weak! I need be with him!"

"Miss Lovegood, please calm down. I can't guarantee you, but I don't think those people would hurt your father. I have a feeling that right now, their sole focus must be on the people they have captured, meaning all of us," Dumbledore told her.

Her eyes fell on Voldemort's face. He was a little surprised by her reaction. He had expected her to be scared but she just seemed to look surprised.

"So seven people have been captured until now," Poseidon said, "But for what exactly? Do you think this is some sort of kidnapping and that they would demand a ransom?"

Voldemort flinched inwardly on hearing this, because if this was true then he had no hope of ever escaping this place. No one in their right minds, not even his death-eaters, would ever pay any sort of ransom to get him out. He was totally sure of that.

"But who are they going to ask for ransom in the first place? Besides they have already taken away everyone's powers, what more do they want?" Rachel asked.

A silence spread over their little group as they all considered this. She was right. What more do these horrible people want?

* * *

_A week later_

Leo's P.O.V.: -

Leo Valdez was sitting in the control room of Argo-II. It had been almost a week since they had received the Iris message from the camp and today they were finally going to arrive there. Leo was busy checking the controls of the ship as he didn't wanted any problems with the landing (they had already dealt with a lot of problems according to him).

His thoughts wandered on his friends and the wizarding folk in his ship. Percy and Annabeth had suddenly become the quietest and most serious of their group. He could understand since their parents were amongst the kidnapped people. Leo wondered whether he was imagining stuff these days, but sometimes he felt that something had changed between Percy and Annabeth since their return from Tartarus. Okay, they were still a great team but the romance part was somewhere missing. 'Looks like something that I'll have to ask 'beauty queen' upon reaching the camp' he decided since Piper was way better at understanding people's emotions and relationships than him.

His best friend Jason though hadn't changed much for which he was quiet thankful. The only difference perhaps would be that Jason was now even more serious than ever. And Leo could understand that considering the sort of situation that they all were in.

"Okay everyone, Captain Leo here. We are gonna land our ship in a few minutes, so please get ready and come on the desk immediately!" he made the announcement and watched as the others hurried on the desk.

He saw Hermione Granger hurrying on the desk with a pile of books under her arm. That girl had finished reading almost all of the books that they kept in the spare room of Argo-II. Leo secretly felt that if she continued reading at this rate then soon all the children of Athena would develop a complex about her; in fact everyone on the ship had already noticed the mutual rivalry between her and Annabeth.

Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy arrived on the deck too and stood on the opposite edges, glaring at each other. Leo had already guessed that Harry and his friends didn't liked Draco, but it seemed Ron was the one who hated him the most. Leo thought that Ron was alright but he didn't liked that sneering Malfoy guy much and hoped that he would leave soon.

He saw Percy and Annabeth arrive on the deck. Percy went to talk to Harry, and Annabeth stood at a distance, staring at the two of them, her grey eyes narrowed. Leo wondered what was going on in that wise brain of hers.

Leo had noticed that in the last few days Harry and Percy had became really good friends and they had started spending a lot of time together discussing about the new enemies that they all were going to face. Percy had told him loads of stuff about their camp and Harry had in turn filled him in with amazing facts about their wizarding world. Leo himself however, still didn't dare to talk much with Harry. Of course he wasn't being as rude as Jason, but he still felt a little freaked out whenever he remembered that Harry is the son of Gaia.

Their ship soon landed and Leo expected to hear gasps of surprise and amazement from their wizarding friends. However, instead of that, he heard enraged cries of shock and disbelief from Percy, Annabeth and Jason. He hurried outside to see whatever the matter was.

Leo went to the edge of the deck just as Percy yelled, "I'm gonna kill those people!"

Leo's face went pale upon seeing the dreadful and pathetic sight of his home. True, they had been informed about the attack through the Iris message, but still seeing it with their own eyes made it seem a thousand times worse. He now understood how Jason, Reyna and the other Romans must have felt when their camp was attacked.

"Let's get down and meet the others," Annabeth said slowly.

They all nodded and climbed down the ladder to meet the other campers who had assembled to welcome them. Leo was almost shaking with anger as he stared around the place and saw how weak and injured his friends from the camp had become. As he looked around at Percy and the others, he realized that they too were thinking the same thing.

They all would reach to the bottom of this case and get their revenge on whoever had done this.

* * *

**A.N:- Hello everyone, thanks for all those suggestions for the muggle group's name. Some of the ideas were seriously hilarious, lol, and I totally loved them. I guess I would tell their name in the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING**

* * *

Athena's P.O.V.: -

The goddess of wisdom and war was currently experiencing the worst time of her life. She hadn't felt this angry since the day when she had caught Poseidon sneaking into her temple with that wretched Medusa.

She had been trapped in some dark prison-like room along with six other people for Zeus knew how many days. She felt that it must have been over a week but still in the present condition it somehow felt longer. She didn't know why exactly those horrid mortals had kept them all as prisoners in the first place. Was it to taunt both wizards and Olympians by showing them how they have captured powerful people from both the worlds? Or was this a kidnapping and they were going to demand a ransom to set them free. Honestly speaking, Athena felt that both the possibilities were totally insane. Or was it _she _who was going insane? Well, she wouldn't be surprised if that was so, particularly in the present company.

First of all, she had made the decision that she never ever wanted to meet a witch or wizard again in her life. That Albus Dumbledore was driving her mad with his ever pleasant manners. Didn't he realize what a dangerous situation they all were facing? Couldn't he at least show a_ little_ worry on that horribly wrinkled face of his? And _why_ in the name of Olympus was he calling these mortals as _muggles_?

Then there was that bald, red eyed guy with a French name, Voldemort or something. Well, he seemed overall okay to her, except that he almost always behaved as if he was some super-villain or something. Not to mention that he had some horrible mood swings. Cunning and calculating one minute and quite irrationally angry the next minute.

The young witch Luna Lovegood was another different story. She seemed to be kind and brave and Athena felt that she might have liked that little girl if she didn't had some really stupid and illogical beliefs. Luna kept insisting that some Nargles had captured them and they won't leave them until they find out the whereabouts of a certain crumpled-horn snorkack. Really now, there was a limit up to which Athena's wise brain could handle such nonsense and Luna's theories were stretching all the limits.

The young Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the very own oracle of Camp-Half Blood wasn't helping much either. Athena really wished that the girl would be a little less enthusiastic and allow them all to think properly. Also, the fact that she kept predicting horrible future for all of them wasn't exactly helping to lift Athena's mood.

And well, the worse of the lot according to her was of course her old enemy, Poseidon. She had almost forgotten how insufferably annoying and dimwit the sea-god could be, as he didn't visited Olympus much these days. They seemed to have opposite views on literally everything and almost every discussion ended with a fight between them.

Chiron seemed to be the only person amongst them who wasn't driving her mad and with whom she could have at least some sane conversation. She was actually quite grateful for the fact that Chiron wasn't like his stupid, drunk cousins.

She glanced at him and saw that he was staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts.

Just then a brick in one of the walls moved sideways to reveal a tiny hole and packets of food were dropped in through it. That was how they were provided with their meals every day. They had once tried to open the hole further but the moment any one of them touched it, they received a nasty shock.

Rachel and Dumbledore were the first ones to go and grab the food packets.

"Ah, the food doesn't look as bad as yesterday," the ever-happy Dumbledore stated.

"Not as bad," Poseidon came and peered inside, "It's just spinach and cucumbers and some almost rotten biscuits. Besides it's not even blue in color and I really detest eating anything that doesn't contain ambrosia and nectar in it."

"Hey you bastards!" Rachel yelled in a random direction, "I know you are listening and probably enjoying yourselves by watching us suffer. But let me tell you, that we will get you all for this."

"If they are really listening then why don't they come out and tell us their demands? Why have we been kept like prisoners for over a week?" Voldemort once again asked the same question which had been bothering all of them for the last whole week.

"They will have to show up and speak to us in the end. We'll just have to keep some patience," said Chiron.

"Sorry but I can't keep any more patience, especially after being trapped over here for over a week, and not knowing in the slightest about what might be happening in the outside world," Athena exclaimed, now finally losing her temper towards Chiron too.

"Well, actually the thing that is bothering me the most is whether Percy and the others managed to find the wizardemigod," Poseidon said.

"Yes they did found Harry, I had met them all in Diagon Alley," Dumbledore told him.

"Wait. Do you mean Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I guess, it won't hurt to tell you the truth now Tom," said Dumbledore, sounding a little thoughtful, "Harry is not a Potter to begin with. He is a half-wizard and a demigod, which means one of his parents, is a god."

Voldemort looked shocked by this piece of information, "I had recently learnt from my sources that Potter is not really a Potter, but this whole demigod thing is new to me."

Even the Luna girl looked very surprised to hear this.

Athena however had a doubt, "Even if they have found him, how does this help us? We still don't know who his godly parent is, Hera knows it I guess, but she had refused to tell anyone so that's it."

"Someone, who has the blood of both wizards and gods running through their veins, is a very powerful person. There were some powerful wizardemigods in the past too, if you remember," Chiron finished with a meaningful glance in Athena's direction.

"That boy isn't that powerful," remarked Voldemort.

"His real powers have started developing since his sixteenth birthday Tom, soon he would become much more powerful than ever before," stated Dumbledore.

But Athena missed this little exchange as a new series of thoughts started running in her wise brain. The way Chiron had reminded her about the wizardemigods from the past was most intriguing. Almost as if he wanted to tell her something, and suddenly, she realized what he'd wanted to say.

But she sighed the next second, as she realized that no amount of information was going to be of any use to them in their present situation. Hopefully the ones outside would be able to figure out the solution soon enough.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S.:- Just, in case you haven't noticed, the next chapter has been updated as well, so please read that too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.:-

Harry Potter was staring around at Camp-Half Blood in total awe. Well, the place was very much destroyed, just like he had seen in his dreams. But it still gave him a familiar feeling as though he belonged there. It felt like home, just the way Hogwarts did.

He realized that Ron, Hermione and Draco were staring around at the place with similar expressions on their faces, where as Percy, Jason, Leo and Annabeth looked totally shocked and outraged. He couldn't blame them though; he would have felt the same way if someone would have attacked Hogwarts, which, he reminded himself, considering the present happenings was quite possible.

Just then a large group of people came out to greet them. Harry recognized a few of those faces from his dream. They all were looking extremely tired and worn out, but there was still a look of fierce determination on all of their faces.

"Welcome back guys," the boy named Nico, whom Harry had seen in his dream as well as in the Iris message, greeted them with a nervous laugh.

"So was everything alright during your journey?" Piper asked.

"Forget about that!" Jason said impatiently, "And tell us what happened over here? This place is looking at least a thousand times worse than what you described in the Iris message!"

"Well, we thought you all would get worried and besides there wasn't anything much you could have done from there," a boy with Chinese baby-face spoke. He then turned towards Harry and asked, "So, are you Harry Potter, the wizardemigod?"

"Erm, yes," answered Harry, feeling really awkward, now that the entire camp was staring at him as though he were some really interesting specimen, just the way people stared at him at Hogwarts. 'Some things never change!' he thought to himself.

"Chiron had told us that you are really powerful," a girl with dark hair and eyes spoke. Some of the campers' eyes filled with tears at the mention of Chiron.

"Tell us what happened! Immediately!" Annabeth almost commanded all of them.

Soon, they heard the same story of how Olympus and Camp-Half Blood were attacked, but this time with more details, as everyone told as much as they knew.

Harry saw that Percy was almost shaking with anger as he heard the whole story, but just when he opened his mouth to ask something, a blond boy interrupted him,

"Are these demigods too?" he asked, pointing in Ron, Hermione and Draco's direction.

"Um, no they are Harry's friends," Annabeth answered hurriedly, which earned her a glare from Draco, "And they have just come over here to meet Chiron. They sort of didn't believe us, when we told them that we are demigods," Annabeth finished with a glare in Hermione's direction.

"Well, anyone would get suspicious if their best friend, who has already been in loads of dangers as it is, is suddenly asked to accompany a group of strangers to some unknown place," Hermione replied defensively.

"But mortals aren't allowed at our camp!" a fierce looking girl exclaimed."

"We know that Clarisse, they were just going to meet Chiron, see for themselves that our world is true and then they were gonna leave," Percy explained to her.

"But, what now? I mean, Chiron's been kidnapped. So you obviously can't meet him," Reyna expressed her doubts.

"Yeah, and how are you gonna go back to England? By plane or something?" Piper asked them.

"We can't use muggle; I mean non-magical people's ways. We don't have any passport or visa to go back by plane or ship or anything," Hermione explained them.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Draco asked looking confused, "I just wanna go back home!" he almost whined.

In normal circumstances Harry would have felt like punching him, but right now he could understand. Anyone would want to be with their family in such dangerous times. Harry would have felt the same way. 'That is if I had a family' he thought bitterly.

"Well, I think Chiron must have been in touch with the American wizarding world and he would have sought their help in sending you all back to your place, but unfortunately none of us know anything about it," Percy told them.

"So we are stuck again!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, it was your fault in the first place that you decided to sneak into our ship!" Jason snapped at him.

Harry thought that this was sure to end up becoming another fight between them, but just then Piper interrupted, "Hey guys, we can surely sort this out later. You all need some rest now, besides we all want to know who is Harry's godly parent," she asked, looking at Harry enthusiastically.

"He hasn't been claimed yet," Percy replied firmly. The ones who were on Argo-II, looked at him in surprise but no one said anything.

"Oh well, he will just have to stay in Hermes cabin then, but what about the others?" Nico asked.

"Um, can I say something?" a girl having dark blue eyes and brown hair asked shyly.

"Sure Alyssa, what is it?" Nico asked her.

"Well, the witches and wizards are usually people who are blessed by our mother, I mean Hecate. So, I don't think she would mind if they come and live in our cabin," she finished.

Other children behind her, who Harry presumed must be Hecate's children, nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine, is it okay with all of you?" Annabeth asked them.

Harry and the others nodded. So everyone else went to discuss about everything that had happened and Harry and the others headed to the Hecate cabin along with Alyssa and Percy.

"We'll have to share a cabin," Draco asked in disgust.

"Malfoy don't you share the dormitories with your house-mates at Hogwarts?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Alright guys, come in," Alyssa told them.

Ron and Hermione slowly went inside, followed by Draco. Harry tried to enter after him. Well, 'tried' being the keyword, because just when he was about to step inside, a huge jolt of magic pushed him out and he fell on the ground, flat on his back.

"Mate what happened?" Ron asked him, "You did it isn't it?" he rounded on Draco.

"No way! I didn't do anything!" Draco replied hurriedly.

"That sort of thing happens when someone whom Hecate doesn't like or trust tries to enter her cabin," Alyssa told them.

"But why wouldn't she like Harry? He hasn't even met her before?" Hermione asked her.

"I think, she must have a problem with Harry's godly parent. If Hecate doesn't like any demigod's parent, then the said demigod is not granted entry in the cabin," Alyssa explained.

Harry felt a little disappointed. To be honest, he had been looking forward to seeing the cabin of the goddess of magic, but now it seemed that was impossible. He wondered whether this had anything to do with his mother, Gaia, being an evil goddess.

"Well, we'll just have to find another cabin for Harry," said Percy. "You three stay here," he told to Ron, Hermione and Draco, and taking Harry's hand in his, he dragged him along the row of cabins.

* * *

PERCY'S P.O.V.:-

Percy Jackson was feeling quite angry. First Jason's rude behavior on the ship and now this! Alright, Harry was Gaia's son, but that doesn't mean that he should be treated in such a manner. One reason why Percy had still not told anyone about Harry being Gaia's son was because he knew they would all consider him evil and hold him responsible for all the recent happenings. He glanced sideways and saw that Harry was looking really put down. Percy felt really sorry for him and hoped that he would at least be allowed in the other cabins.

But as it happened, Harry was not able to enter any of the cabins (not even Hermes one, which usually welcomed all the demigods, irrespective of their parents). Percy could hear the other campers slowly whispering about why isn't Harry allowed in any of the cabins and who exactly his godly parent must be, to make other gods react in such a manner.

"It's happening because of Gaia, isn't it?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll find some place for you soon," Percy assured him.

"Um, Percy, doesn't Gaia just have any cabin of her own?" Harry asked him.

Percy burst out with laughter on hearing this. Something, he immediately regretted on seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Well, it's just that, the idea of Gaia having a cabin at Camp-Half Blood is downright hilarious. She is the Olympian's no.1 enemy and she's so evil that, well… you got the idea right?" Percy somehow tried to explain him while controlling his own laughter.

"Hmmm," Harry sighed. Percy thought it must be a little difficult to hear from people about how evil your mother is.

"So, that's why you told them all that I haven't yet been claimed, right?" Harry asked him. Percy nodded.

"But they would find out eventually, isn't it? What will I do then?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, most of them would end up reacting like Jason, but you will just have to ignore that. Mostly, people over here don't give you much respect unless you complete a quest or do some heroic stuff, and considering what you told me about your past, I don't think it will take much time for you to earn respect over here," Percy tried to encourage him.

Soon they had reached up to cabin no.3 and Percy was silently praying to his dad, wherever he was, to allow Harry in his cabin. Percy knew that Poseidon wasn't as hot-tempered, proud and paranoid as the other gods so perhaps there was a little chance.

"Hey, why don't you try to enter this cabin? It's Poseidon's," Percy told him.

"You sure your dad won't knock me off with a giant tsunami or something?" Harry asked him.

"Don't worry, he is not like the other gods," Percy replied.

So, Harry slowly put one foot inside the cabin and then the other. He stood there for several seconds, before saying, "Wow! I finally made it!"

"Yeah! That's great!" Percy answered, "I'd told you my dad's not like the others."

After a few hours, Harry had settled over there and was busy unpacking his trunk. Percy couldn't stop himself from staring at him every now and then and was grateful for the fact that Harry was too busy to notice it.

Percy sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was secretly feeling quite happy about sharing his cabin with Harry. Well, it was okay till there but there was also the fact that he couldn't stop himself from staring at the other boy. Harry was just, perfect. He was cute, smart, brave and totally adorable. Not to mention the fact, that he was looking exceptionally hot in the orange Camp-Half Blood T-shirt, which the other campers had given him.

'Stop thinking like that! Otherwise Annabeth will make sure that these are your last thoughts!' he scolded himself. His relationship with Annabeth was another problem that Percy was facing. Sure, he liked Annabeth a lot; he'd do anything for her. But that was true for his other friends as well. He loved Annabeth, but perhaps not in a romantic sort of way. Since, their little trip in Tartarus, there were two things that he had realized. One, he and Annabeth were a great team to tackle a bunch of monsters. Two, they were just not meant to be together. He sometimes felt that Annabeth was having the same thoughts too; after all she was the 'wise girl' and would have definitely understood this problem better than him. He knew that sooner or later he would have to discuss this with her, but he was delaying it because of Annabeth's fearsome temper and also because of the fact that he didn't wanted to hurt her feelings.

Percy was pulled out from his thoughts as the door opened and Tyson entered.

"Is that a Cyclops?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, it's Tyson, my half-brother," Percy told him. "Tyson this is Harry," he introduced them.

"Brother!" Tyson hugged Harry tightly and almost broke a few of his ribs.

"He is not your brother. He's just staying in our cabin for the time-being," Percy hastily explained.

"Oh! Alright," said Tyson looking a little disappointed."I had brought something to show you Percy."

"What?" Percy asked slightly distracted.

Tyson showed him a little black piece of clothing, which looked like it was torn from a jacket or something.

"I found this near Chiron's room. I think this could belong to those big bad guys," Tyson replied, suddenly sounding very serious.

Percy gingerly took the piece of cloth in his hand and studied it.

"HAM & OATS, whatever could that mean?" he wondered.

Harry peered closer for a better look, "See, there's a symbol beneath those letters. And it _so_ describes someone who would want to defeat both wizards and demigods."

Percy saw it and realized that Harry was right. There was a little symbol of a wand and a sword held in cross position and a boot was drawn on top of them as if it were stamping the two objects. 'Quite symbolic' Percy thought to himself.

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Tyson asked him.

"I think we should show this to the others, during the camp-fire," Percy told him.

"What on earth could Ham and Oats mean?" Harry wondered.

"Dunno. But we finally have a lead on these people and that is one step closer to rescuing all the hostages and bringing back everyone's powers," Percy replied trying to sound a little hopeful.

* * *

**A.N.:- Okay, so I decided to name their organization as HAM&OATS which stands for- Humans Against Magic and Olympians Avenging Terrorizing Schemes. It's not too good, but still tell me what you think about it. I actually got the idea from guest's review but I decided to add the Olympian part in it, coz the organization is against both the worlds.**

**P.S- The name LOVE MUFFIN was nice too (totally hilarious!), but I think Harry and Percy would have died laughing if they ever heard it's full form, and we can't risk that happening to the lead characters, so I didn't kept that name (hope you don't mind!)**

**Hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.: -

Hermione Granger was waiting along with the other wizards and demigods from the Argo-II to choose some sort of Greek weapon.

"Really now," she said for what sounded like the umpteenth time, "Only demigods are supposed to have weapons. It is okay if Harry chooses one, but I don't think the other campers would agree to our using their weapons."

"Relax, Hermione, I don't think the other campers are in any condition to oppose as it is," Leo assured her.

"Yes, and considering the fact that only the eight of us are still able to use our powers, we need to be armed to the teeth. Only then we would have at least some chance of defeating those dangerous anonymous enemies," Annabeth explained. It was she who had originally suggested the idea of allowing the wizards to use their weapons as well, because according to her they needed to arm all those people who could still use their powers.

Hermione sometimes used to wonder what must be happening in the rest of the wizarding world. She was sure that they all must have lost their powers too, because otherwise wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort could never have been captured. But they hadn't been able to establish any type of contact with the wizarding world. Hermione had sent a letter to 'The Burrow' in the morning, but she wasn't quite sure about when and how they would receive it. Just then Ron's voice pulled her back from her thoughts,

"You don't really mean that we are supposed to use these dangerous weapons?" he asked sounding a little scared.

"Really now, Ron, these weapons won't hurt you," Percy assured him, "They work only on monsters and demigods."

"Weasley is a total coward," Draco sneered, earning himself a glare from Ron, "I think I'll try first."

Hermione was a little surprised by this, because Draco didn't usually volunteer to do anything dangerous first. But after a few minutes, when Draco had got his foot injured by a hammer and had almost hurt Jason with a sword, it became quite clear that he wasn't built for any of the heavy weapons.

"Perhaps, you should try a dagger, Draco. You would be able to carry it easily," Jason suggested.

"What! No way! Daggers are so girlish!" Draco almost screamed.

Hermione personally felt that nothing could be more girlish than a screaming Draco Malfoy.

"There's nothing girlish about daggers Malfoy!" Annabeth shouted in an almost threatening manner, "Now try it or else you won't get any weapon!"

Draco reluctantly took one of the celestial bronze daggers and soon it turned out that he was quite good with them.

"Hmmm, not bad," said Annabeth, observing him, "With a little training from me and Piper you would be alright. So who wants to try next?" she asked them.

Ron stepped forward and after some time chose a bow and arrows. Hermione was actually quite surprised by Ron's new found talent and the fact that he was really good at aiming.

"Wow mate! Didn't know you were so good with them," said Harry, and clapped him on the back.

"I didn't knew that myself," Ron replied, looking very pleased with himself.

"So, whose next?" Annabeth asked again.

This time Hermione stepped forward. She wasn't too good with the daggers or swords and in the end chose a spear. Hermione had been secretly worried, thinking that she might not be able to handle any weapon, but the spear worked well for her.

"Looks like all the hot girls use a spear. First Thalia, now you," Leo commented, making Ron glare at him.

"Stop calling Thalia hot," Jason muttered.

"So, are you going to call Clarisse hot too?" Percy asked him.

"Right," Annabeth started, putting an end to this discussion, "So, the spear seems to be working well for you Hermione." Hermione nodded.

"So, I guess, now Harry should come," Annabeth said, and everyone turned to look at Harry who had suddenly became very nervous. Hermione was reminded of the time when they were sorted at Hogwarts, Harry was looking just as nervous as he was on that occasion.

Percy gave his hand a little squeeze, "Now don't worry, you will be alright," he told Harry encouragingly.

If Hermione wouldn't have already known that he is dating Annabeth, she might have suspected him of having a crush on Harry.

So Harry tried, well he really did, but it seemed he had the worse luck as usual. He wasn't able to lift any of the huge swords, spears or hammers because of being very thin and scrawny. And his aim with the bow and arrows was, well, better not speak about it. After aiming almost forty arrows in the wrong direction Harry reluctantly decided to try a dagger. But just then Annabeth told him,

"Um, I'm sorry Harry, but the dagger which Draco chose was the last one which was working properly. Almost all the rest of them are broken. Actually since the Romans came here they have been sharing our weapons too, so there is a little shortage."

"That wasn't our fault," Jason started angrily.

Just then Hermione saw something glittering amongst the weapons, which most definitely wasn't there before.

"Look!" she exclaimed, "That sword wasn't there before!"

It was a sword created from goblin-made armor, and its handle was encrusted with rubies. It wasn't huge like Percy's Riptide or Jason's Gladius, but it still looked quite impressive.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor! How on earth did it come here?" Harry wondered.

"Who's Godric Gryffindor?" Percy asked.

"He was a very powerful wizard of the ancient times," Hermione supplied.

"But this sword usually presents itself to people when they do some brave stuff, isn't it? So what's it doing over here now?" Ron wondered.

Annabeth was examining the sword, "Hmm, this has a bit of celestial bronze in it, but most of it is made from some other substance."

"Goblin-made armor, it's quite famous in our world," Ron told her.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and Hermione immediately realized that she was thinking something.

"Harry, I think you should try this sword. I don't know how, but I think it appeared here because of you," she told Harry.

Harry took the sword in his hand and of course it fitted him well. He had killed a basilisk with it for Merlin's sake!

"I think this is fine!" he told the others.

"Phew! So finally the great Godric Gryffindor had to come for Potter's rescue!" Draco exclaimed dramatically.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

After a little bickering between Ron and Draco, Annabeth finally took control of the situation and asked them all to go back to their work.

Hermione went back slowly to the Hecate cabin with the spear clutched tightly in her hand and her mind working furiously. She just couldn't understand how Godric Gryffindor's sword could have appeared at Camp-Half Blood of all the places.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:-

Percy was currently giving Harry a little training in sword fighting. He had to admit that Harry was not bad at handling a sword but he just lacked a bit of confidence. Also there was the fact that being a wizard, he was a little reluctant to learn these fighting methods.

"_Really_, can't I just stun or confound my enemies?" he asked Percy for the umpteenth time.

"Demigod techniques are useful _too_ Harry, besides there might come a situation where you won't be able to use magic," Percy replied patiently, "And by the way, you are holding your sword in the wrong position, now let me correct it."

Percy carefully placed his arms around Harry, trying to teach him how to hold a sword. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden tingling sensation as he touched Harry. He also noticed that Harry smelled really great, something that was a little distracting for him.

"Mmm, your perfume smells really great," he told Harry.

"Oh, well, it is a very famous perfume from our world. Made using toad liver and some cockroaches," Harry answered carelessly.

Percy almost threw up, making a mental note to himself about _never_ using any wizarding perfumes.

They had been practicing near the edge of the forest for almost an hour now and Percy felt it was time for a break. But suddenly Percy heard some movement near them.

"Harry I think I heard something," he told the other boy.

"Um, is that a bull?" Harry asked pointing at something.

Percy turned to look where Harry was staring and was shocked as he saw that they were face to face with his old enemy, the Minotaur.

The monster was looking just as ugly and ruthless as ever, and was swinging his axe in a menacing way.

Percy immediately stepped in front of Harry trying to shield him, and pointed his Riptide at the Minotaur.

"How in Hades did you manage to come here?" he asked that monster in a threatening way.

"Didn't you know Percy Jackson that the protections around your camp have weakened up greatly since the attack of the mortals? Soon all the different kinds of monsters would be running around this place and I know it very well that you and your friends are in no shape to defeat them," the ugly bull answered smugly.

"Bu-but how come you weren't affected by that rain?" Percy asked, now totally confused.

"I was reforming in Tartarus at that time. The rain couldn't enter that deep," he said simply.

Percy couldn't believe this. After all the precautions and foolproof plans their mortal enemies had made against them, they overlooked such an important fact. Unfortunately though, this mistake wasn't going to make things easier for Percy and others.

"So, he's a Greek monster?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I think Harry, that you should run away from here as fast as you can. I can handle him," Percy replied, he wanted to get Harry as far away from that thing as possible.

"What? No way! I think I should stay and help!" Harry protested.

Before Percy could say anything in response though the Minotaur charged at both of them with full strength and raised his axe in an attacking position.

Percy launched himself forward, Riptide held high in his hand. He straightaway aimed for the Minotaur's horns but it looked like the bull had improved his fight tactics and was smarter this time. He successfully dodged a couple of Percy's attacks and just when Percy was wondering why the monster isn't striking back he sprinted behind Percy, who just realized his mistake.

"Harry! Run! He's trying to attack _you_!" Percy yelled, summoning jets of water to hit the Minotaur.

Harry seemed to have forgotten all about the sword-fighting thing, as he pointed his wand directly at the Minotaur and tried some spells. But that thing just kept on charging towards him until he was almost upon him, and had his axe risen.

Percy was running with all his might as panic and dread filled his heart, but he stopped short in his tracks when he suddenly saw a bright green light being emitted from Harry's wand. Harry himself looked totally shocked as the bright green light hit the Minotaur squarely in the chest and it disintegrated into dust.

"Wow! That was some awesome display of magic!" Percy exclaimed, clapping him on the back. But he was shocked to notice that Harry was looking rather pale and shaking uncontrollably.

"Tha-that w-was a kil-killing curse! Ho-how co-could I do it! It killed th-that monster!" Harry stammered.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong in killing a monster. They are immortal and I guess the Minotaur would just reform again after some years. I've myself killed it twice in the past," Percy tried to comfort him.

Harry was almost on the verge of tears now, and Percy couldn't understand what exactly had happened to make him feel so disappointed.

"It was an unforgivable curse! The darkest spell ever! How could I do it!" he sobbed.

"Harry, listen," said Percy, pulling the younger boy in a hug and gently caressing his hair, "I don't know anything about dark magic but I think you just acted in self-defense. There's no need to feel bad about it. It'll be alright."

He knew his words weren't helping much, but he had to say something. He just couldn't bear to see Harry crying.

Percy remembered the first monster which he had killed. It has been his math teacher Miss Dodds a.k.a a fury from the underworld. Well, Percy had been disturbed by that incident. But he must admit that it was nothing compared to Harry's reaction.

He was still lost in his thoughts, when he saw that someone was approaching them, it was Annabeth. Percy immediately removed his arms from around Harry, but not before he saw Annabeth's eyes narrowing.

"You two should better hurry up for the dinner. And we have the camp-fire after that too. I though you wanted to discuss something important during the camp-fire?" she finished with a questioning glance in Percy's direction.

"Oh, yeah," Percy replied, as he remembered about the whole HAM & OATS business. He had completely forgotten to tell that to the others.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Annabeth asked concernedly.

"He just killed his first monster, and, well, I'll explain it to you later," Percy replied.

Annabeth nodded and left. Percy stood there for a moment, then slowly said to Harry, "Come, we should get going."

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone! I think most of you must have guessed who Harry's father is, after reading this chapter. Well, it's quite obvious now, but it would take some more chapters for it to be officially declared.**

**I guess, they all are gonna make some major breakthroughs during their discussion at the camp-fire in the next chapter. Also, Harry might get a little emo about using dark curses.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. – Well, I had updated two chapters, last time. And I think most of you didn't realize it, coz ch-15 hardly got any views. It was from Athena's P.O.V. So, if you have missed it, plz read that too.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: -**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.: -

Harry was still shaking as he slowly made his way towards the dining pavilion. He couldn't believe what he had done. Okay, perhaps Percy was right, monsters, especially the evil ones, are supposed to be killed. But Harry knew a few things about dark magic. He remembered Bellatrix Lestrange taunting him and telling him that you can't cast an unforgivable curse unless you really mean it. So did he really mean to kill that Minotaur so badly?

He sighed, perhaps if he would have killed that monster simply by using the sword as he had done in his second year, it wouldn't have mattered much. But this! This was totally unbearable for him! He wasn't even able to use the unforgivables on Voldemort or his death-eaters, then how come he managed the most powerful and darkest curse of all time with such an ease. It was quite disturbing for him!

Harry blinked a little as they entered the dining pavilion. He was entering this place for the first time, as Percy and Tyson had brought him his lunch earlier in the cabin itself. Partly because he hated the way everyone at the camp always stared at him, their eyes shining with hopes and expectations every time they saw him only increased his nervousness, and partly because he didn't wanted to hear people speculating about who his godly parent might be.

Harry straightaway followed Percy to the table for Poseidon's children, where Tyson was already sitting. No one asked any questions about this as they all had an idea about what would happen if he sat at any other table.

"Everyone is still wondering why Harry is not allowed even in the Hermes cabin. Apparently such a thing has happened for the first time," Tyson informed them.

"Let them keep wondering then, we have got more important things to discuss as it is," Percy replied, looking very serious.

Harry couldn't understand why Percy was always being so nice to him, and helping him out whenever his parent's topic came up, but nevertheless he liked it whenever Percy did that for him.

Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione waving at him from the Hecate's table. Draco Malfoy however didn't noticed him as he was surrounded by a group of fascinated girls, whom he was impressing with the most easiest and stupidest spells from their world. Jason was watching Draco's show with an angry and jealous look on his face.

'Looks like he has realized that the Aphrodite girls find Draco hotter than him," Percy commented.

"I think you are hotter than both Draco and Jason," Harry said before he could stop himself, and blushed a bright tomato red, as he realized what he'd said.

"Nah, Annabeth would probably kill me if I do such a show-off, besides these days I've started feeling as though I'm gay," Percy replied carelessly.

A shocked silence followed his words as Harry and Tyson both stared at him with their mouths wide-open and Percy himself blushed harder than Harry.

"No, well, I didn't really meant it, obviously," Percy started, then looking as though he desperately wanted to change the subject, he told Harry, "You shouldn't start eating directly, we first burn half of our food as an offering for the gods."

So Harry burnt half of his food as an offering for both Gaia and Poseidon, who had so gratefully allowed him in his cabin. Just then he heard his mother's voice in his head, "Son, don't offer me this food! I hate blue-colored burgers!"

"Right," thought Harry, who had more pressing things to ask his mother instead of her food tastes, "Mom, how come I was suddenly able to produce such a dark and powerful curse so easily? Does this have anything to do with your being an evil goddess?"

"No son, I won't take credit for something which you have inherited from your father. He is a very powerful dark wizard, but I'm not telling you his identity yet," she replied.

Harry thought this was just_ so_ fitting. The evil goddess Gaia falling for some powerful dark wizard. He was quite annoyed though, as she still wasn't telling him his father's name, just to annoy _her_ in return, he replied, "By the way, I don't think the other gods and goddesses like you much. I was kicked out of every single cabin except Poseidon's when I tried to enter them, just coz I'm your son."

"Well, the other gods and goddesses have always been extremely jealous and afraid of my powers. Poseidon though, never had much of a problem with me. It's a pity his son is a complete fool and doesn't think like his father," she answered.

"Don't call Percy a fool!" Harry exclaimed angrily. But he guessed it was too much for Gaia as he felt her presence withdraw from his mind. He didn't cared much though; she wasn't giving him any useful information anyways.

"What happened?" Percy asked concernedly, looking at him.

"Nothing, just had a row with my mother," Harry replied.

After dinner, they all went down near the camp-fire. Harry saw Ron and Hermione discussing something with Annabeth, Leo and Reyna. Jason was sitting with Piper, whereas Draco was surrounded by a gaggle of Aphrodite girls.

Harry found this camp-fire thing really interesting. They all were eating burnt marshmallows and some of the campers were singing songs in ancient Greek.

"Hey, Annabeth!" the girl named Hazel, spoke from besides Frank and Nico, "We all think that in Chiron's absence, you should start the meeting."

"Alright Hazel," Annabeth replied, and cleared her throat. Everyone immediately turned their attention towards her.

"Well, we have all gathered over here to discuss about this anonymous society of the mortals which is so determined on destroying all of us. Also we need to find a way to rescue all those people who have been kidnapped by the mortals," Annabeth said solemnly, then turned her gaze towards Percy, "And now Percy wants to tell us some important things that he has discovered."

Percy stood up, looking a little nervous and then fished out the little piece of clothing from his pocket, "Um, Tyson had found this piece of clothing near Chiron's room and we think it could belong to one of those men from that organization. Also the words HAM & OATS are written on it and we think it might be a clue leading to this organization."

"Seriously Percy, _HAM & OATS_? How in Hades could that be a clue?" Leo asked incredulously.

"There's a symbol below it too, showing a boot trampling a sword and a wand, at least that seems like a clue enough about someone who'd like to destroy both wizards and demigods," Percy replied.

"Well, so what do you expect us to do? Search the whole country for hams, oats and that weird symbol?" Clarisse asked with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Well it's at least a lead!" Percy replied angrily, "And by the way, I've a bad news for all you guys. That famous rain created by our enemies couldn't reach Tartarus, so all the monsters that were reforming over there haven't lost even a bit of their powers. I learnt so from the Minotaur, when he tried to attack me and Harry a couple of hours ago."

"So, you defeated the Minotaur again?"Nico asked him.

"Huh, what? No, Harry defeated him. He produced a bright green light from his wand and the Minotaur disintegrated the next moment," Percy told them.

Harry was dreading this particular moment and he closed his eyes as he heard three gasps of shock from Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Harry! How could you?" Hermione looked as though she couldn't believe this.

"Mate, you killed that thing with a killing curse!" Ron exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Really Potter! You and dark magic! Oh Merlin! Gryfindor's Golden Boy going all dark," Draco sneered.

"It was an accident. I was so panicked that I just wished for that monster to die somehow, and before I knew it tha-that curse came out of my wand and, well, it wasn't my mistake," Harry finished, desperately hoping that Ron and Hermione would believe him.

"A killing curse isn't produced just like that Potter! You really need to mean it! You need to have a tremendous amount of hatred for the person you want to kill. It can never be an accident!" Draco exclaimed.

"Harry it is the darkest curse ever, how could you?" Hermione asked in a way which made him feel worse than ever.

Even the other campers became a little uneasy as they didn't knew much about dark magic and so didn't had any idea how dangerous or otherwise it could be.

"Give him a break guys!" Percy exclaimed, "That Minotaur got what he deserved."

"Actually what's wondering me, is that how come the monster got killed by a magical curse?" Annabeth asked, "As far as I know, only the touch of weapons made from special materials like celestial bronze or imperial gold can kill them."

"Well, it's a bit different for the wizardemigods," Alyssa, the daughter of Hecate started, "They can use their magical powers to slay a monster from our world. And they can also use their demigod powers against other witches and wizards. This gives them a double advantage in battles."

"You always speak of wizardemigods in plural, so are their more people like me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, there were loads of wizardemigods in the past but soon their extra powers became the cause of a lot of wars and fights. So, the gods and wizards decided that it was best to stop falling for each other and not have any more children," Alyssa replied.

"Um, can you name some of them Alyssa, coz I've a feeling that it'll explain how Harry got his sword," Hermione asked her.

Harry at once realized what was going on in her mind and he also remembered a certain discovery which he had made on the Argo-II, but had forgotten to tell about it to the others.

"Well, there were four extremely famous wizardemigods who had extraordinary magical powers. Godric Gryffindor, the son of Zeus, Rowena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Athena, Helga Hufflepuff, the daughter of Pluto and Salazar Slytherin, the son of Neptune," Alyssa answered.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron yelled, "The founders of our school were demigods!"

"Wizardemigods," Hermione corrected him.

"Well, I had heard about Hufflepuff and Slytherin as they were Roman demigods, but I don't know much about the other two," Reyna told them.

"I think I had read about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Annabeth said, "That's why I was a little surprised when his sword appeared for Harry."

"Wait," said Harry, "When we were on Argo-II, do you all remember I had wanted to tell you all something about that shield?" They all nodded.

"Well," Harry continued, "I had totally forgotten about it, but now that I think of it, there were some symbols on the backside of the shield which had made me wonder whether the founders had anything to do with it."

He passed the shield to all of them, to have a closer look.

"Actually it's quite difficult to decipher but if you observe it closely then it becomes quite clear that the set of symbols consist of a lion, a badger, a snake and a raven," Hermione remarked in a surprised tone.

"You are right Granger!" Draco exclaimed, as he peered at the shield closely.

"Okay," said Jason, "So, now we know that the super-powerful shield which protected us from the evil rain was made by a bunch of ancient wizardemigods! But how in the name of my dad is this going to help us against those ham and oat eating mortals?" Jason asked.

"Oh! What a sarcastic comment Jason!" Annabeth snapped at him.

"I think this information can help us!" Percy exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. "Well," he began, "As far as we know only this shield has been able to withstand the horrible chemical made by those mortals. So, I think we should find out the exact materials from which this shield was made, because as far as I can see, it is not made from any of the usual metals used for making weapons. Also, we should find out more about these four wizardemigods."

"That's not much, but who knows, it might actually work," Annabeth said.

"And in the meantime, we can also try to find out more information about this HAM & OATS business," Hermione suggested.

Most of the demigods agreed on this plan and after Annabeth gave them all further instructions the meeting was adjoined.

"I still can't believe you used a killing curse Harry!" Hermione whispered disapprovingly.

"I think that it must have been because of my dad," Harry replied, "My mother, Gaia I mean, told me through a mind link that my father is a dark wizard."

Hermione looked shocked upon hearing this, but just then Harry heard a gasp behind him. He spun around and found a very pale faced Octavian staring and pointing a finger towards him.

"You are a spawn of that wretched evil goddess!" he yelled at Harry, "You are a son of Gaia!"

He turned towards the crowd and before Harry could stop him, he shouted loudly, "Everybody listen! This wizardemigod is a son of Gaia!"

There was a shocked silence as all the campers froze on hearing this and turned around to stare at Harry.

Well, firstly his debut in using a killing curse and now the revelation of his mother's identity, Harry felt as though this was going to be the worst day of life.

* * *

**A.N.: Hello everyone! So you all must be **_**really **_**hating Octavian right now isn't it? So how many people from Camp-Half Blood do you think will support Harry? **

**Thanks for all those reviews for the last chapter but I am soooo sad that they didn't cross a hundred. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:-

Percy was shocked as he heard Octavian utter those words. Now the whole of Camp-Half Blood knew about Harry's mother and Percy felt that this wasn't going to improve the situation for Harry, particularly when he had used the darkest curse from his world only hours ago.

"What did you say?" Reyna asked Octavian.

"I said that this wizardemigod, Harry Potter, is Gaia's son. I overheard him just now when he was talking about it, to his witch friend," Octavian replied.

"You are Gaia's son?" Clarisse asked Harry in an almost threatening manner.

"Um yeah," Harry replied nervously.

Most of the campers gasped and looked extremely shocked, some of them looked a little unsure and almost all the children of Ares/Mars drew out their weapons.

"Look!" Octavian started shouting again, "He's accepting it so easily. Perhaps you should also accept your involvement in the acid rain and the kidnappings that followed it, because now that I think of it, it must have been your mother's plan after all," he finished, glaring in Harry's direction.

"Well, that's exactly what I had been suggesting from the moment Gaia claimed him on the ship" Jason said, looking quite happy about the secret finally coming out, "But Percy here, didn't allowed us to tell this to all of you."

Everybody's attention immediately focused on Percy, who exclaimed angrily, "Shut up Jason! You can't blame Harry for all that stuff just coz he's Gaia's son! Didn't I give the example of Calypso and Zoe last time? They were not evil even though their fathers were. And besides, Harry is the hero of the prophecy. Don't you all think it's ridiculous to suspect him of all people?"

"Yeah and the prophecy said that his parents would be dark people, so it's not exactly a surprise," Annabeth put in.

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted, "You all keep talking about this prophecy, but I still don't know anything about it even though it concerns me."

Percy felt that Harry was right. They should have told him about the prophecy earlier itself. Taking a deep breath he recited,

_Wizards and demigods unite_

_Having a common enemy to fight_

_That enemy seeks revenge_

_Someone who they will have to avenge_

_For defeating this greatest threat_

_The son of the darkest parents is their best bet_

Percy turned to look at Harry, who had gone quite pale after hearing that. Ron, Hermione and even Draco were looking shocked.

"So," Ron started in a shocked tone, "so Harry's your 'best bet' for defeating those people?"

"But don't you all realize," Annabeth began once again, "That this proves that there's nothing wrong with his parents being dark people!"

"Well, I am not so sure about it," Reyna said, "But I think you are right, besides what other option do we have?"

"_I'll_ tell you the other option; just ask him to leave the camp. We don't need the help of Gaia's son for defeating those people. And I don't know why but I've got a feeling that he is quite evil!" Jason replied.

"Harry's not evil!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Than what about his using 'the darkest curse from your world' just a few hours earlier?" Jason retorted.

"Well…um, that," Hermione looked as though she wasn't sure what to say, finally she replied, "I don't think Harry would do that again. You won't, will you Harry?" she finished with a questioning glance in Harry's direction.

"Nope I won't, but it's not that I used it on purpose or anything," Harry replied a little angrily.

"We, er, know that mate," Ron said, sounding very unsure.

"But Harry, if your parents are evil then you might get tempted to use more of dark magic in the future," Hermione spoke disapprovingly.

Percy was actually feeling quite annoyed with Hermione and Ron right now. They were trying to stick up for Harry, but were also showing clear disgust about his using the killing curse. He just couldn't understand how they could blame Harry for something which was not within his control.

"I still don't trust him," Octavian muttered angrily.

"When was the last time that you trusted someone?" Leo asked him.

"Look everyone, this argument is taking us nowhere," said Nico, "I think we all should just vote on this topic."

"Nico's right," Annabeth said immediately, looking a little relieved at finally finding a way to solve this problem.

"So, um, those of you who don't want Harry to stay at the camp please raise your hand," she asked the assembled crowd.

Percy watched angrily as Octavian and all his supporters from the Roman camp, Jason, almost the whole of Ares cabin as well as the children of Mars from Camp Jupiter(except Frank of course!) raised their hands, followed by the children of Dionysus/Bacchus. Even the children of some of the minor gods and goddesses like, Nemesis, Janus and Hypnos raised their hands. And Percy was completely taken aback when even the children of Athena raised their hands.

Annabeth stared furiously at her siblings and yelled, "Have you all lost your minds?"

"Sorry Annabeth," her half-brother Malcolm spoke, "But we all have lost a lot of our siblings in the war with Gaia, and we feel that it would be an insult to their memories if we allow her son to stay at the camp."

"Fine," Annabeth said, fuming angrily, "So, now those of you who want Harry to stay at the camp, please raise your hand."

Percy and Tyson immediately raised their hands; followed by Annabeth, Leo and the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan, Piper and her siblings ("You can't deny that he's absolutely hot!" Drew whispered), Frank Zhang(his siblings glared at him, but he just ignored them), Reyna looked a little thoughtful but raised her hand in the end, Nico and Hazel raised their hands too, Travis, Connor and the other children of Hermes/Mercury had also raised their hands, the children of Demeter also supported Harry. And finally the whole of Hecate cabin raised their hands followed by Ron, Hermione and Draco (who actually looked as if he didn't wanted to).

Percy was still angry at those who hadn't voted for Harry to stay at the camp, but as he looked around he realized that more than half of the camp wanted Harry to stay.

"So, it's quite clear that the majority of people want him to stay. I hope there won't be any further arguments on this topic and nobody would say anything to Harry," Annabeth almost ordered all of them.

Percy, finally feeling a little relieved, turned to congratulate Harry but to his surprise Harry wasn't there.

"He is going back to the cabin," Tyson whispered to him, pointing in a direction.

Percy followed his gaze and saw a very angry looking Harry Potter heading towards there cabin. Sighing a little, Percy followed him.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.:-

Harry Potter was fuming angrily as he made his way towards the Poseidon cabin. 'Why do such things always happen with me?!' he wondered.

Just when he had started to think of this place as a home (hopefully a good escape from the Dursleys in the holidays) his mother's identity had to come out. And now he just knew that everyone in the camp was going to hate him. And he had a feeling that even those who had supported him during the voting had only done that to get his help for defeating the muggles. None of them actually cared about _him_. He knew that perhaps he was whining too much, but the events that had occurred throughout the day were making him feel worse than ever.

Harry sighed, it wasn't as though he was not used to such type of treatment. Even the wizarding world used to be nice to him only because he was the hero of a prophecy and they needed his help. Otherwise they all had gladly turned their backs on him in his second and fifth year.

His thoughts wandered on Ron and Hermione and he felt even more annoyed. He knew they were still on his side, but he wondered for how long. He knew they must be feeling disgusted about his using the killing curse but it wasn't _exactly_ his fault. He was just as confused and shocked about it as they were but he doubted whether they would believe it.

He soon entered Poseidon's cabin and started packing his trunk angrily. He didn't cared about the stupid voting process; he just wanted to get away from these mean people who wanted him just for fulfilling some insane prophecy. Just as he was throwing stuff in his trunk the door opened and Percy entered.

"Harry! What happened? Why are you packing your trunk?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"I am leaving," Harry explained. "I just don't want to stay at some place where half the people think that I am evil. And the remaining half want me to stay only because I am supposed to fulfill some prophecy."

"Harry, do you think that we are all using you or something?" Percy asked softly.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. He knew that he sounded quite close to tears and felt even more embarrassed. 'Why Percy couldn't just leave him alone?' he wondered.

"Harry," Percy said walking closer to him, and holding his hand, "Just ignore what Jason, Octavian and those other idiots were saying earlier, okay. I know that you are not evil, in fact sometimes I feel that even Gaia is genuinely trying to help us in this."

Harry shook his head, "You don't understand. It's not just that. I am used to people blaming me when it's not my fault, but after hearing that prophecy tonight, I just felt that people only need me for defeating some evil villain or another. No one exactly cares about what might happen to me in that process," he replied, his eyes glazing with tears.

"Harry please, we all do care about you. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you okay," Percy said soothingly, as he pulled Harry in a tight hug. "I can understand how you feel; it really sucks to carry the burden of a prophecy all by ourselves and not knowing who is trustworthy and who isn't."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked feeling a little confused.

"Well, what I mean is that, I've been a part of two major prophecies and lots of minor prophecies, and well, I can understand the pressure which you are feeling," Percy explained, and continued, "But I'll explain that to you later, right now you need some sleep, and don't even think of leaving the camp," he added, pushing Harry's trunk out of the way and making him lie on his bed.

Harry really didn't want to stay there but he just couldn't say no to Percy. He was being so nice and sweet and the way he spoke made Harry feel that Percy too had some experience about carrying the burdens of prophecies.

"What about Ron and Hermione though?" Harry asked him after some time, "Do you think they will ever forget about the whole killing-curse episode?"

"Yeah, they will Harry. They are your friends remember, they wouldn't have came all the way up to here if they didn't cared about you," Percy answered calmly, as he tried to tuck Harry under the blankets.

Harry nodded but he still very much doubted it. Even the thought of Ron and Hermione of all people considering him evil was too much for him too bear and he just couldn't stop himself from worrying about it.

"Harry, please, don`t worry about it so much. It'll be alright, you know?" Percy said as he pulled Harry in a tight hug and tried to comfort him.

Harry didn't know why but Percy's hug felt really comforting and he actually felt much better. Harry pulled him closer and held tightly on to him.

"You know what; you are the only person at this camp whom I really trust. And er, thanks for being so nice to me," Harry told him quietly.

"I trust you too," Percy told him, smiling a little.

Harry soon drifted off to sleep, still clutching Percy tightly.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.:-

Annabeth Chase had never felt this excited in her entire life. They had finally managed to find something, that seemed as though it could help them. Well, okay, most of it was due to Hermione's brilliance but still the point was that now they would be able to derive much more information then before..

It was almost afternoon now, and she was briskly making her way towards the Poseidon cabin. She had wanted to discuss this with Percy and Harry, first thing at breakfast. But the two of them had just not showed up. Tyson had told her that they were both extremely tired and were still sleeping. So, here she was, hurrying towards their cabin to tell them all the happenings.

Annabeth entered the cabin, and found Tyson cleaning it up.

"Hey Tyson, isn't Percy helping you with the cleaning?" she asked him.

"Oh, he and Harry are still sleeping," Tyson told her.

Annabeth turned and saw the two boys sleeping comfortably with their arms around each other in Harry's bed. They were looking so cute and peaceful in each other's arms, as if they didn't had any problem in the world.

Annabeth was of course quite surprised and perhaps a little shocked too, with great effort, she finally managed to choke out, "Percy, Percy wake up!"

But it was Harry who woke up first. He opened his bright emerald eyes, which were looking quite puffy and red at present (Annabeth suspected that he must have been crying), and looked up at Annabeth with confusion written all across his face.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily.

Now, normally Annabeth would have been mad at someone for so casually sleeping with her boyfriend (A.N.:-NOT in the way you are thinking!). But then again, Harry was looking so cute and clueless that it was impossible to get annoyed with him. She mentally wondered how the others could ever get angry with him.

"Um, Harry it's almost noon now, so you'd better hurry up and get ready. I have to discuss something important with you all, and I guess it would be better if you woke up Percy as well," she replied.

Harry looked startled on hearing this and as he turned around he looked even more surprised and embarrassed to find himself wrapped up in Percy's arms.

"Percy, wake up! You are sleeping on my bed!" he whispered to Percy, almost blushing now.

"Huh, what?" a very sleepy looking Percy asked.

"He was asking you to wake up sea-weed brain," Annabeth told him, and stared amusedly as Percy turned to look at her and then realized the situation that he was in.

He hurriedly removed his arms from around Harry, sat upright with a jerk and looked at Annabeth with an expression that almost screamed, 'It's not what you are thinking!'

"Yeah I know that sea-weed brain, we'll talk about it later," she told him, because she didn't want to make the situation any more awkward for Harry.

"Well, Hermione and the others how found out some important information that might help us, and we all had been discussing about it, this morning. But the two of you were sleeping so, I guess, you missed all the discussions," Annabeth said.

"Tyson! Why didn't you wake us up?" Percy almost shouted at his younger brother.

"Well, the two of you were looking so comfortable sleeping together that I thought I'd better not disturb you," Tyson replied innocently, not realizing that his answer had made Percy and Harry blush a bright red tomato color.

"So, anyways," Annabeth spoke hurriedly to change the topic, "You both should get ready now. We have kept another meeting after lunch, so I think; we'll fill you up on the updates then. And Harry, I have warned the others not to bother you on the subject of Gaia, so hopefully they'll leave you alone."

"Thanks," Harry said, though he still didn't look too convinced.

Annabeth turned to leave thinking about the next meeting but as she saw Percy and Harry getting ready together, laughing and joking all the while, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with the current problems that they all were facing.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone! Sorry about updating so late, but I have a lot of studies and assignments these days, so it took a while to update. Also, I guess I would be updating this story every alternate week, coz I'm gonna be busy with one of my other stories too.**

**So, I think some of you want a happier and cheerful Harry, right? But it was like totally impossible to portray him that way, at least in this chapter. But I would try to reduce the angst part in the later chapters, that is, if it works well with the rest of the plot.**

**So, what do you all think about this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.:-

Harry Potter was feeling _extremely_ embarrassed and he couldn't help himself from wondering whether Annabeth might be angry with him or something. He and Percy had been sleeping till late afternoon in his bed and most unfortunately the person to discover them had been Annabeth.

So, right now Harry and Percy were deliberately trying to talk about anything other than the morning incidence, and for some weird reason, Harry found himself blushing, whenever he looked at Percy. 'Really, this is stupid!' he scolded himself, 'He's just your friend, there's no reason to worry about this issue anymore'. But even as he reminded this to himself, he began to wonder _why_ he had to remind himself in the first place that Percy Jackson was just his friend. Trying to remove these ridiculous thoughts from his mind, Harry followed Percy and Tyson outside the cabin.

They had a very hasty lunch, Tyson eating for a second time just to give them company, and then they hurried to the place where Annabeth and the others were waiting for them.

Harry was glad of the fact that very few people had gathered for this meeting. But the next moment he was disappointed, as he noticed that Jason and Octavian had chosen to attend the meeting and were currently glaring at him. But thankfully, they didn't say anything to him, probably because of Annabeth's warning to them.

"Hi Harry," Hermione spoke in a voice which made it clear that she wanted to make amends for what had happened yesterday.

Ron smiled at him too, whereas Draco just gave him a sneer as usual. But for the first time Harry didn't really mind it, because a sneering Malfoy was something normal. And normal stuff had become so rare in his life these days that he actually smiled at Draco.

"Okay, everyone," Annabeth started, "So now that Harry and Percy are here, I think we should tell them what we found out."

Annabeth turned to look at Hermione, who cleared her throat and began in a very serious voice, "Well, I had been going through some of the books on ancient magic in the Hecate cabin, when Alyssa told me that there was this one particular book which they all had never been able to read because it had been written in some unknown language."

"That book is not written in Greek or Latin or any other language that we are familiar with," Alyssa explained.

"Um, but didn't your mother told you how to read it?" Percy asked.

"Nope. Mother thinks that some of the magic explained in that book is too advanced and dangerous, and she doesn't want any of her children to know about it," replied Alyssa.

"But when I observed that book closely, I realized that some of the symbols in it were quite similar to the ones taught to us at Hogwarts in the subject of ancient runes," Hermione said. "So, I compared it with all the different types of symbols and realized that the book had been written in some sort of code language consisting of the letters from Greek and Latin, plus the signs and symbols used by ancient wizards."

"That's strange," Harry said.

"So we all came to the conclusion that the book might contain some important information, and hence we have decided to decode it," Annabeth told them.

"But how come you all are so sure about finding some important stuff in it?" Percy asked a little confusedly.

"Well, we weren't _that _sure in the beginning," Leo told him. "But after finding out that it had been written about a thousand years ago, our suspicions increased."

"Um, why?" Percy asked, still looking absolutely confused.

"Don't you get it sea-weed brain?!" Annabeth exclaimed impatiently, "The four powerful wizardemigods from the past, who were also the founders of the Hogwarts School, existed approximately at that time. So, we just had a feeling that the book could have been written by them. I mean, who else could have had knowledge about the ancient languages of both wizards and demigods?"

"So you suspected that book because of the founders," Harry said slowly, trying to see where this conversation was heading. "And, well, have you found out anything important in it then?" he asked.

"We didn't want to decode the entire book without you guys, so we just decoded the name of the writer," Hermione told him.

Harry had a feeling that she was hiding something, "So, who's the writer?" he asked a little suspiciously.

"It's been written by Helga Hufflepuff," Hermione replied, "And looking at the fashion in which it is written, I have a feeling that this must be her diary or an autobiography or something like that."

Harry gasped, "Hufflepuff's diary! That's impossible!"

"Even I had earlier found it difficult to believe mate. But looks like it's really true," said Ron.

"So, are we going to decode the whole thing now?" Percy asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I think there has to be at least_ something_ important in her diary," Annabeth spoke. "I mean, if the founders had invented that shield which protected us from the rain then they _must_ know something about it. Besides, we might get some information about wizardemigods too, considering that they were the last wizardemigods born before Harry."

Harry felt a little apprehensive on hearing that. He didn't exactly want everyone to start a discussion about the 'special powers of wizardemigods' or something like that.

A few minutes later, Hermione had handed out sheets, which contained the symbols used in the book and their meanings and translations, to everyone. Then she tapped her wand lightly on the diary and muttered, "_Geminio!" _The next moment a dozen copies of the diary were lying in front of them.

"So is this what the wizards do for cloning?" Leo commented.

Hermione then handed out a copy to each one of them and said, "Right, so I think that the more people try to decode this diary, the faster our job would be done."

"Whoa! It feels so weird to use these muggle things!" Ron muttered, looking at the paper sheet and pen in his hand. Harry had a feeling that he must be missing the parchment, quills and ink used in the wizarding world.

The other campers stared at Ron as though he had gone mad.

"Come on, let's go and sit over there while we try to decode this," a voice spoke behind Harry. He turned around, to find that it was Percy, pointing in a direction, a little away from the others.

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that he would blush half the time, if he were to be in Percy's company _again_. But Percy was smiling so sweetly towards him that he just couldn't say no.

They went and sat on the cool grass and started their work. Harry was finding this way too difficult because of his newly developed problems of dyslexia and ADHD. On looking up from his work he noticed that Percy was suffering from the same difficulties as well.

"You are also finding it difficult to concentrate, isn't it?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah," Percy replied, then looking a little nervous, he continued, "Look Harry, I am really sorry about sleeping in your bed. You know, I was just trying to help you and before I knew it, I just fell asleep over there, so I am really sorry," Percy replied looking very ashamed and embarrassed.

"Hey, it's alright, really," Harry replied, not knowing how to handle this exactly.

To escape from this awkward moment he once again tried to concentrate on the job at hand. In spite of his dyslexia, Harry was able to decipher quite a few things from the diary. He learned that Helga Hufflepuff loved to eat sweets, was fond of house-elves and specialized in the subject of herbology. He also learned that she was on excellent terms with her father Pluto, who usually treated her siblings very harshly, but was nice to her because of her kind nature and vast magical powers. She also seemed to have a thing for teaching, which Harry felt wasn't exactly a surprise, considering that she was one of the founders and all that.

He was just beginning to get interested in her life-story when he heard Hermione and the others calling his name.

"I think they must have found something important. Let's go and see," Harry told Percy, who followed him immediately.

"I think I found the important part!" Draco Malfoy was yelling excitedly. Harry was a bit jealous to see that Draco had finished translating the entire book but then he remembered that Draco had also taken the subject of ancient runes at Hogwarts, so probably he was used to translating stuff.

Everyone had assembled around Draco, who was of course enjoying the attention, as he told them, "Hufflepuff has mentioned over here that she and the other founders were trying to make a super powerful potion that would make the drinker the most powerful witch or wizard ever. But apparently the potion went wrong or something, and instead of increasing the powers of the drinker, the potion ended up sapping the powers of people who drank it."

"Sapping people's powers?" Nico asked looking confused.

Annabeth took the notes from Draco and started comparing them with her's and Hermione's notes. Then she looked up and told the others, "So, it looks like the founders created a very dangerous potion by mistake. And according to what's written over here, it doesn't exactly sap the powers of people but rather it traps their powers inside them to such an extent that the victim becomes weaker and weaker and finally dies due to the excessive power trapped in their body. And if an immortal being drinks it, then they would slowly fade out due to the excessive power."

"Has she described that potion in her diary?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Annabeth nodded at him, "I know what you are trying to ask Harry. She has described the said potion, as a black colored acidic substance, which is waterproof and has the ability to penetrate most of the substances. Also, if the potion is touched by bare hands then it burns like anything. Besides, it also has the ability to seep through people's skin."

"I think we all know what this means?" Hermione asked everyone.

"Yeah, this means that our ham and oat eating friends are not exactly that original. I am actually thinking of accusing them of plagiarism," Leo spoke sarcastically.

"So, the bloody thing was invented by the founders?" Ron asked looking shocked.

"And if it slowly kills people, then does that mean that everyone over here who has been affected that potion will, will…" Percy couldn't complete that sentence as he looked helplessly towards all his friends who had been drenched in that rain.

A shocked silence followed his words as they all realized what Percy meant to say.

"We all have been feeling quite ill since that rain incident, but we never thought that it could be something so serious," Piper whispered, looking very scared.

Dread and fear flooded in Harry's heart as he remembered that all his friends in the wizarding world must also have been affected by that rain, which meant that their magical powers would also have been trapped in their bodies. Panic filled inside him and his mind felt numb as he realized that if something wasn't done immediately, then all his friends could die too. But then he remembered something, "Wait a minute, if they invented the potion then they must have invented an antidote for it too," Harry said slowly.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully and started to go through their notes once again. After a few minutes she exclaimed, "Of course! Harry you are brilliant! They did invent an antidote for the potion!"

Everyone turned to look at her with surprise.

"It looks like after the failure of their original potion, the founders had a bit of a fallout. So, they all tried on their own, to invent the antidote for the potion. But soon they realized that the separate stuff was of no use and the effects of the potion could be reversed only by mixing the four antidotes. They also created a shield after that incident, and dipped it in the combined antidote," Hermione was reading excitedly, her eyes shining brightly with excitement.

"So that's quite simple isn't it?" Nico asked. "We prepare those four antidotes and then mix them together?"

"And the shield must be the one which Gaia gave to Harry. But why did the founders dip it in the antidote in the first place?" Alyssa asked.

"That's not mentioned over here. Perhaps Hufflepuff didn't consider it important enough," Hermione replied, but she herself didn't seem convinced by it.

"So has she written the procedure to prepare the antidote?" Draco asked.

"Nope. What sort of a person writes potion and antidote recipes in their diary Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"But if we don't get the procedure, then everything's finished," Jason pointed out. "We can't do _anything_ without the antidotes!"

"About time he realizes that!" Percy muttered, making Harry laugh.

"I _think _I had seen something earlier," Annabeth muttered to herself and then asked Hermione abruptly, "Did you read the goblin war part mentioned in the diary carefully?"

Hermione went through the notes again and said, "The founders had fought in the second goblin war and..., wait," Hermione said suddenly. She looked at the notes and her eyes narrowed more and more as she read, "The goblins had managed to steal the deadly potion and were planning to use it on the founders themselves. But thankfully, the founders had the antidotes with them. But after that incident, they decided to hide the antidotes in different places, so that the goblins won't be able to lay their hands on the antidotes too."

"So, where did they hide the antidotes?" Nico asked eagerly.

"For better safety they decided to hide each antidote in a different place. Each founder hid the antidote which they had created, and they didn't tell their hiding places to the other founders." Hermione informed.

"That must be because the founders never really trusted each other," Draco put in.

"Also, half of them were Greek and half were Roman, so that must have increased the rivalry between them," Frank spoke.

"So, this means Hufflepuff hid the antidote which she had invented, but she didn't knew where the others had hidden _their_ respectively invented antidotes," Harry summarized.

"That's what it seems to me," Hermione replied.

"Wait a minute!" Percy spoke suddenly, "She was a daughter of Pluto right? So she must have been at Camp Jupiter at some point of her life. And wasn't Camp Jupiter attacked by those evil mortals recently?"

Harry could see that Percy was trying to connect the dots, but somehow it all still sounded quite farfetched to him.

"Slytherin was a Roman demigod too," Leo pointed out.

"But there must've been some specific reason for those mortals to attack Camp Jupiter. I mean, they attacked Camp Half-blood because they wanted to kidnap Chiron and Rachel. But why in the name of Jupiter did they attack our camp? What _was _the reason?" Octavian asked sounding really dramatic.

They all brooded on this for a long time until Annabeth finally spoke up, "Listen here guys, it's no use trying to guess the location of those antidotes from here. This is just a lead that we have found. We still have a long way to go."

"Annabeth's right," Nico said, "We still need to find more information about the HAM & OATS guys. And then there are the seven kidnapped people to be rescued too."

Harry felt quite worried on remembering that Luna, Dumbledore and the others had been kidnapped. They didn't even _know_ whether those seven were alive or not. Harry hoped that it won't be too late for all of them to rescue the prisoners.

The others had become just as serious as him. Annabeth seemed to realize that there was no point in continuing the meeting any further, so she spoke, "Okay everyone, we'll get more information on the attack at Camp Jupiter, as well as this mysterious HAM & OATS organization. As for now, you all can go and get some rest. The meeting is adjourned."

Harry was just about to follow Percy and Tyson to the Poseidon cabin, when a sudden thought crossed his mind and he just stood still.

"What happened Harry?" Percy asked him.

"I was just thinking," Harry slowly asked him, "You had said that Greeks and Romans were enemies in the past and they didn't even know about each other's existence for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, that's correct," Percy answered.

"Well, then what _exactly_ is the diary of a Roman demigod doing at Camp Half Blood in the first place?" Harry asked Percy, who stared at him, looking just as confused as Harry was.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone! So what do you think about this chapter? I am really, really very anxious to hear your opinions coz I think this is the most crucial chapter (as they find out loads of info. in it), and I am seriously hoping that I didn't turned it into the most confusing chapter. For those of you who found it too confusing, I am going to explain the same things in the next chapter but from the P.O.V. of our very own ham & oats eating villains. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.s.-just a little tip to everyone- don't forget to logout from your account after using it, particularly if you are sharing your laptop or P.C. with your friends. I had a very embarrassing experience recently, where a really nice story accidently got flamed from my account. But I apologized to the concerned author later on, so I guess it's alright now.**

**P.p.s- I don't think my grammar's that bad! And it's way too difficult to find betas for slash stories!**

**P.p.p.s- watched Sea of monsters a few days back. I think it was much better than the first movie (at least Annabeth was blond!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

It was a dark room, where the only source of light was from the screen of a computer. A man was sitting behind the computer, staring at the screen. His expressions were unreadable but the hint of cruelty in his eyes wasn't unnoticeable either. His pale hands moved across the keyboard swiftly, as he went through the information provided to him, by his associate Dudley Dursley.

Achilles Riddle sighed, as he thought about their big plan. They were just a few steps away from creating the potion, which would make muggles/mortals more powerful than any other beings. The only problem was, that these remaining steps were the most crucial and difficult steps of his entire scheme.

"I _still_ don't understand how you managed to find out about this extraordinary potion master?" Dudley asked, eyeing him with respect and amazement.

Achilles thought for a while, measuring how much he should tell Dudley. Finally, he spoke, "I found out about this potion when I was just a teenager Dudley, no older than you. I was trying to acquire more information about the wizards and demigods, when I stumbled across the fact that there was a group of four ancient demigods, who, due to their unusual parentage, possessed the magical powers of the wizards too. These four wizardemigods, that's the term used for such people, had decided to make a potion, which would make the drinker the most powerful being ever."

"Oh! So, we are going to make that potion right?" Dudley asked.

"No, the problem is that the potion which those wizardemigods had prepared went horribly wrong. It was a black colored substance of acidic nature, which started sapping away the drinkers' powers instead of increasing them. Does this remind you of anything?" he asked his associate.

Dudley thought for a while, looking incredibly stupid, but slowly realization seemed to hit him, as he replied, "The acid rain which we had created! It was this particular potion, right?"

"Very good," Achilles replied, appreciating the fact that even the most dumbest of people started using their brains under his influence.

"But then how are we going to become more powerful master?" Dudley asked, as confusion returned back on his features.

"According to my knowledge, those wizardemigods had prepared four antidotes, which when combined, could reverse the effect of their potion, and thus the drinker would be able to gain back their original powers." Achilles replied.

"But master, how is this information going to help us?" Dudley asked, now looking even more confused.

Achilles shook his head disappointedly before replying, "While a wizard or a demigod or even an immortal being may get back their original powers upon drinking the antidotes, it isn't mentioned anywhere as to what would happen if a muggle drank the antidotes. I found this part most intriguing and hence decided to do some research."

"And what did you found out master?" Dudley asked, his voice sounding a little excited and impatient.

"I found out that if a muggle drinks those antidotes, he would acquire the powers of the wizards as well as the demigods. And perhaps, he might even become more powerful than them." Ignoring the gasp of surprise from Dudley, he continued, "But for that, it would be essential to add the blood of seven people in the final antidote."

"Oh! So that's why you kidnapped them? But why did you choose those seven? Was there any specific reason?" Dudley wondered.

"Out of the seven, I needed two powerful wizards, so obviously I went for the most powerful ones. After that I needed the blood of two Olympians, a god and a goddess to be precise. My initially plan was to capture the king and queen of Olympus, but the ones who got captured instead are also quite sufficiently powerful to meet our requirements. Next on the list was a Centaur, so I told my men to go after the most ancient and powerful centaur. After that we needed the person, who is hosting the oracle at present, hence the red-haired girl was captured. And finally, a wizardemigod was required; hence we captured the blond girl." Achilles replied, once again turning back towards the computer screen.

"So… is that blond girl a wizardemigod or perhaps we can call her a witchdemigoddess?" Dudley suggested with a snort.

Achilles frowned; he didn't liked jokes, especially silly ones made by his associates. But for once he decided to ignore it, and replied in a calm tone, "Yes Dudley, the Luna Lovegood girl is a wizardemigod. Remember, the special program which I had asked you to feed into our computers? We were able to trace her location because of it."

"But-but wasn't there some problem in the computers when that program was executed?" Dudley asked looking nervous. "Are you sure master, that she is the right person?"

"Yes I remember about the problem, but the signals were clearly indicating that the wizardemigod lived in England or to be more precise in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. After that the program went a little haywire, but it had finally indicated the said girl's house. It had also indicated that the wizardemigod is in its teen years, so it couldn't have been her father obviously, which left her as the only candidate," Achilles finished calmly.  
"So is she a demigod?" Dudley asked.

"Her father is obviously a wizard; her mother might be a goddess. We can find out eventually from the girl herself, isn't it?" Achilles asked in return.

"Yes master," Dudley replied. It looked as though he wanted to ask more questions, but another one of their associates called him for some work.

"You need to get going Dudley," Achilles spoke and heaved a sigh of relief as Dudley left the room and he finally got some privacy.

Achilles closed his eyes, and allowed his thoughts to wander over to his past. His childhood hadn't exactly been a very happy one. He had faced lots of difficulties and struggles. The struggle to survive, the struggle to understand and finally the struggle to accept the fact that he had no place in the heart of those whom he belonged to. Yes, he might be doing this for the mortals/muggles, but there were more shades to this war than those seen by the normal eyes. For Achilles, this war was _personal_.

He knew he wasn't as evil as the people who had dumped him. After all he was willing to share the powers, which he was sure he would gain in the near future, with his followers. How many people would be ready to do that?

He had known his mother's identity from the beginning, but he didn't know anything about his father, as yet, the reason being that he had become acquainted with his real name quite recently.

As for his plans, he was dead confident that they would succeed. The attack at Camp Jupiter was_ for_ a reason. Their spy at the camp (yes he had managed to turn one of them on his side), had stolen the procedure of Hufflepuff's antidote in the whole chaos created by the fire, and had handed it over to him.

'One found, three more left', he mused to himself.

Just then he heard a knock at the door. "Come inside," he ordered.

Some of his followers entered. A tall confident looking man, who stood at the lead of the group, spoke, "Master, we have made all the arrangements for your meeting with the seven prisoners."

"Good, but I hope you've remembered my instructions as to how I want that meeting to take place?" Achilles asked them.

"Yes master, they won't be able to see you. And they have been specifically instructed not to ask any questions and speak only when something is asked to them," his follower replied.

"That will do. I will come in the conference room in a short while," Achilles replied.

His followers left, leaving him alone to plan the questions that he wanted to ask the seven prisoners. He wanted to acquire a lot of information from his prisoners, particularly from the little wizardemigod girl, as he was quite curious to know about her parentage. Also, he was going to amuse himself by interviewing the Olympians and those two supposedly powerful wizards.

'Looks like this would be fun', he thought to himself, as he got up and left the room.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hello everyone! So, I hope this chapter solved the confusion and probably answered some of your questions which the earlier chapter had created. I think it's much easier to explain things from the P.O.V of the bad guys instead of the good ones, coz the bad guys usually _do_ know a lot more than the good ones.**

**So, what do you think about this mysterious Achilles Riddle? And do you think that his assumptions are correct or there has been some serious misunderstanding?**

**Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: - ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Alyssa's P.O.V.-

Alyssa, the daughter of Hecate, was currently sitting alone in the Hecate cabin and silently praying to her mother. She really wanted to establish a contact with her mother as she had a feeling that Hecate might be knowing something about the ancient wizardemigods and would perhaps be able to provide some help to all of them.

'Please mother! Can't you just answer my prayers for once?!' she thought desperately. Hecate hadn't contacted her children since the war with Gaia. Apparently losing a large number of her children in the second Titan war, which had been immediately followed by the second Giant war, had a deep effect on Hecate, who had refused to stay in contact with her remaining children. Alyssa knew that being the leader of Hecate cabin it was her responsibility to reestablish their contact with their mother, but so far she had been unsuccessful.

Shaking her head disappointedly, she left the cabin, not sure of what exactly she should be doing. Her mind was in a panicked state, as she knew that they had very few days in their hands if they really wanted to do something. The life of the seven prisoners was in danger, as well as of all those people who were affected by the rain, including herself. She had been feeling feverish and ill since the rain incident, but hadn't exactly realized it's seriousness until yesterday when they all had found out about the consequences of the dreadful potion.

She walked further along the edge of the camp, not exactly sure of where she was heading to, when she saw Percy and Harry practicing sword fighting in the arena. Apparently, Percy was teaching him a new move.

"Okay, now you really need to practice this one carefully Harry. It's a really important move in sword-fighting," Percy instructed him. He lounged forward but Harry managed to dodge Riptide's blade quite easily.

"Good!" Percy said and smiled. But the moment Percy smiled at him, Harry blushed like anything, totally lost his focus, and Percy managed to knock out the Gryffindor's sword from his hand in his next move.

"Really Harry, you need to pay some attention!" Percy scolded him, looking quite disapproving and apparently unaware of the effect of his smile on the emerald eyed wizardemigod.

Alyssa was a little surprised, as she had never seen Percy behave strictly with anyone. It looked as if he was extremely serious where Harry's training was concerned.

They soon started practicing again. Harry finally learned the new move, which seemed to make him quite happy and he gave a brilliant smile to Percy.

Now it was Percy's turn to get all blushed up and fumble, as Riptide went flying from his hand when Harry attacked again.

"Wow! That was easy!" Harry laughed.

"That's not fair!" Percy said, "I got distracted because you were_ smiling_ at me!" he complained.

"Hey! Even I was getting distracted when _you_ were smiling," Harry replied, sounding really indignant.

Alyssa burst out laughing after overhearing this 'cute' argument. "You two look so adorable when you fight like that," she said, making both of them turn to look at her with surprise.

"Hi Alyssa," Harry said.

"We don't look adorable!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes you do," she said, still laughing. "So, Percy, are you being very strict with Harry or something?" she asked him, now enjoying the situation even more.

"Wha- of course not! I am not being strict, isn't it Harry?" he turned to ask Harry. But strangely enough, Harry wasn't paying any attention towards them, and was staring at something in the direction of the woods.

"Harry are you listening?" Alyssa asked him, and was surprised when Harry pointed towards the woods and exclaimed, "I think I saw someone over there!"

Alyssa and Percy turned around and saw a strange light glowing in the woods.

"Let's go and see!" Percy said immediately, and ran towards the woods with Harry close behind him.

"What? Wait! It could be something dangerous!" Alyssa shouted, but followed the two boys nevertheless.

They soon entered the woods and reached the place where the light was coming from. Alyssa stared at the person in front of them with shock and surprise for one whole minute, before letting out a gasp and exclaiming, "Mother!" She saw her mother, Hecate, the goddess of magic standing calmly, in front of them. She was wearing robes of a very pale color, there was a thin smile playing on her lips and her disapproving expressions immediately made it clear to Alyssa that something or rather everything was wrong.

"How are you mother?" Alyssa asked her in a tone, which she hoped sounded polite and respectful enough.

"Wait a minute, she's your mother? So she must be Hecate, the goddess of magic, right?" Harry asked, looking at Hecate with interest. Alyssa remembered that this was the first time, that he was actually meeting a Greek goddess in person.

"I am fine daughter," Hecate replied to Alyssa, then turning her gaze towards Harry, she said, "And I don't want a spawn of Gaia to stare at me as though I am some interesting specimen!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Percy said angrily.

"Mother!" Alyssa exclaimed once again. She had already been embarrassed enough when her mother had denied permission to Harry, to enter the Hecate cabin.

"I know what I am saying daughter. Wizardemigods always bring bad fortune for both the wizarding as well as the demigod world. And if the wizardemigod is a son of Gaia, then even Zeus won't be able to save our worlds from his evil plans," Hecate said.

"I don't have any evil plans!" Harry almost shouted angrily.

"Really and why exactly should I believe you? I don't believe in prophecies, I prefer to learn from the past instead," Hecate replied.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked her.

"The four wizardemigods from the past are responsible for whatever that's happening. They were powerful and responsible enough and hence I had entrusted them with almost all the secrets of our worlds. And look, what they ended up doing with those secrets! They invented a horrible potion, which will now become the cause of our destruction!"Hecate finished, looking very angry.

Both Harry and Percy were glaring at Hecate, and Alyssa wondered whether her mother had started spending a lot of time in Olympus with Zeus, to suddenly become so overdramatic. But then she realized that it wasn't possible, because Hecate was also a goddess of the underworld, and usually loved to spend her free time over there.

This thought however, reminded her of something else, as she immediately decided to ask her mother, "Mother, can you summon the souls of the founders from the underworld? I think they must know the locations of the antidotes as they had hidden the procedures themselves."

Both Harry and Percy gave her a 'Have you lost it?' kind of look. Hecate looked at her, momentarily surprised, and then asked, "And may I know, how _exactly_ did you found out about the antidotes?"

"We managed to translate Hufflepuff's diary," Alyssa replied, flushing a little. Her mother had clearly instructed her not to _ever_ touch the book (she hadn't even told them about it's being a diary in the first place), but they had all been really desperate for help, so Alyssa had allowed them to translate it.

"We_ had_ to try something mother!" she added, still looking ashamed (or at least, she hoped that she was looking ashamed).

"Alright, anyways it's not as if this is the first time that you have disobeyed me. I have become quite used to it now," Hecate shrugged and continued "But if you want to communicate with the souls of the founders or something, then I am afraid it's not possible."

"Why?" Percy immediately asked, "They could tell us straightaway where they had hidden the procedures for the cure! That would make everything a lot more easy!"

"Well, you see, that wretched rain might not have seeped deep down into Tartarus, but it managed to destroy underworld to some extent. And, Hades might not be as paranoid as Zeus, but he feels that even the underworld should be sealed for some time, just for safety purposes."

"But how can the underworld be sealed?" Alyssa asked confusedly.

"Well, the souls of the dead people will continue travelling to the underworld, of course. It's just that the reverse processes have been brought to a halt. Meaning that living people, like you demigods, can't come for a visit in the underworld and souls of the dead can't be sent over here for communicating with the living people," Hecate finished.

"Wow! Looks like we've hit a dead end," Percy whispered.

"No, wait a minute," Harry said, looking lost in his thoughts, "You said you had helped the founders right? So, do you have any idea as to where they could have hidden the antidote procedures?" he asked Hecate.

"Of course not idiotic boy!" Hecate exclaimed. "I had stopped talking to them after they messed up the potion. I don't know a thing about this antidote business!"

"Really? Then how come you knew that the book was Hufflepuff's diary? Oh, and by the way, what was it doing in a Greek camp when Hufflepuff herself was Roman?" Harry asked her, his bright green eyes narrowed in a shrewd manner.

Alyssa and Percy stared at him for a moment, and even Harry himself seemed a little surprised with his sudden logical thinking.

"You know what boy, you actually seem to have some brains, or maybe it's just your mother's genes coming out in you" Hecate muttered, and then said, "But I can't see any reason to speak on this topic with you all. Gods and goddesses aren't supposed to help little heroes on their quests to be honest."

"You are allowed to assist the heroes sometimes. Besides this isn't a normal everyday quest! This is something way more serious than that!"Percy pointed out.

"Mother please! We _really_ need the information, otherwise everyone would die!" Alyssa said, looking straight into her mother's eyes, hoping that her mother would understand the graveness of the situation and keep her petty issues aside.

Hecate stared at her for some time, making her wonder what in Hades was her mother thinking.

Finally she replied, "Fine, I think that just for once, I might help you, even though I was most disappointed by some of the decisions that you had made earlier. So, even after breaking contacts with all of the founders, I couldn't bring myself to stay angry at little Helga for a long time. Because firstly, she was the princess of the underworld and secondly, she was the sweetest and kindest demigod I had ever had the fortune to meet."

"So, did she told you about the antidotes?" Percy asked her, sounding a little hopeful now.

Hecate nodded and replied, "She told me that they had made four antidotes, which upon mixing would create the cure for the potion. She also told me that they were hiding their antidotes at different places, just so that it becomes difficult for the goblins or anyone else to lay their hands on the cure."

"And then?" Alyssa asked her.

"It was during the second goblin war. All the founders had separated to hide their respective antidotes at different places. Rowena was at Hogwarts I think. I don't know where Salazar and Godric were, but I had met Helga while she was trying to enter Camp Half-Blood," Hecate replied.

"Trying to enter Camp Half-Blood?" Percy wondered.

"She had spread some false rumors that the procedure, to create the antidote invented by her, was hidden at Camp Jupiter. I think she had even taken the troubles to actually hide a fake formula, somewhere in the Roman camp…" Hecate's speech got interrupted, as Percy suddenly turned around, looking extremely alert.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Percy, what happened?" Harry asked him.

"I heard a gasp from someone, right over there!" he said, pointing behind a tree.

"Should I continue or have you all lost your interest in hearing this?" Hecate asked, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Yes um, mother, please continue," Alyssa said hurriedly, fearing that Hecate won't tell them the whole story, if she got offended in any way.

"Right, so as I was saying, she had hidden the fake formula at the Roman camp. And brought the real formula with her, to hide it over here, at Camp Half-Blood," Hecate finished.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Alyssa shouted.

"I thought so!" Harry said, "I had been suspicious for the whole time about her diary being at this camp."

"Yes, she had brought the diary with her," Hecate replied.

"But Roman demigods weren't allowed at Camp Half-Blood during those times, right?" Alyssa asked her.

"I think she had told the demigods over here that she was a Greek. Chiron might have recognized her, but he didn't said anything either. Also, two of her best friends were Greeks, so it was extremely easy for her to locate this camp," Hecate answered.

"But where _exactly_ in the camp did she hide the procedure?" Harry asked her.

"Well, now that's something that even I don't know," Hecate replied, sounding quite honest and truthful for once.

They all stood in silence for some time, pondering over this whole story. Then suddenly, in a flash of light, Hecate disappeared.

"Mother wait!" Alyssa shouted, but Hecate had already left.

"Wow, some mother you have," Percy whispered.

"You know what, she wasn't always like this. In fact she was really a very calm and peaceful goddess," Alyssa replied.

"Then how come she suddenly became so, short-tempered?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I guess that, it's somehow my fault," Alyssa replied, "After the second Titan war, very few of Hecate's children had managed to survive. Hence, mother had clearly instructed us that we shouldn't participate in the second Giant war. Nor should we help the rest of the Greek demigods when the Romans had came marching on our camp."

"She must have been worried about all of you," Harry said.

"Yes, well, but I didn't listen to her and decided to help the others in the war. And as I am the leader of the Hecate cabin, all of my siblings decided to follow me too. So, now mother has decided to blame me for all the children that she has lost in the war with Gaia…" Alyssa stopped abruptly as she realized who she was talking to.

"I didn't mean, I mean it wasn't your mother's fault Harry," she added in a hurry.

"It's okay, I have sort of got the idea about the type of person, I mean goddess my mother is. And well…wait a minute! Where's Percy?" he suddenly asked, looking around.

Alyssa turned too, only to realize that Percy had suddenly disappeared. She was totally panicked for a moment, until she heard Percy's voice from behind a tree.

"Come here, quickly!" Percy called over to them.

They ran to the place, where he was standing and peering closely at something on the ground.

"Look! There are someone's footprints over here, and they don't exactly look quite old to me. Wasn't I saying that someone was hiding behind this tree and listening to our conversation all along?" he asked.

"But why would anyone do that?" Harry wondered. "It's not as if we are going to hide this information from the others."

"Yeah, that's really strange," Percy said.

Alyssa too felt that this was indeed a very curious thing to happen, but she remembered that they had some more important stuff to think about, like finding the formula hidden by Hufflepuff for starters.

"We can think about this later. I guess we should first inform the others about what we have found out," Alyssa told the two of them.

They spend some more time discussing the whereabouts of Hufflepuff's formula, but finally, when none of them were able to come up with anything suitable enough, they decided to just go and tell everyone else about it.

Alyssa knew what the two boys must be thinking about, as she followed them back towards the cabins, wondering herself where exactly in the entire camp could Hufflepuff have hidden the formula.

* * *

**A.N.:- Hi everyone! So, what do you think about this chapter? And do you have any idea, as to where the formula could be? I have sort of finally decided a proper place for it, but I always love to know what you all are guessing. And who do you think was eavesdropping on their conversation? Oh, and most importantly, what do you think about the O.C. daughter of Hecate. Is she good enough to get more importance in the story?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
